The Wolf's Successor
by BlueDog1029
Summary: When Issei was 7 years old he lost his parent's lives along with his own by the stray devil Viser. What will happen when he awakens a certain Wolf who wants to revive him and help him live? Will he back down and die? Or will he push forward and take what is his? Will he take a path of Darkness? Or be a Beacon of Light for others? (On Hiatus)
1. The Awakening

**All right hello readers! This is my first fanfiction let alone my first story I've ever written! Criticism is welcomed if its real and not just "I don't like it" if your gonna criticize tell me what I'm doing wrong and where I can fix things! Ok now to a few warnings for my story**

 **Issei is still the main character! Just changed in some, Like no Ddraig.**

 **There May be Lemons. (Maybe) if I have the guts to do one and I think I need one I will, And if I do, do one I will put warnings on the chapter and mark where the start and end is.**

 **The Characters from High school DxD may have slight personality changes (Slight).**

 **Grayfia will not be Sirzechs wife I don't like cheating and that crap.**

 **Don't know how big the Harem will be as in I don't know if I can control it If it gets too big. Don't get me wrong I love the story when there's a huge harem but I'm only gonna do what I can control.**

 **The only ones I know for sure are gonna be in the Harem are Grayfia and Rias don't worry I'm going to add more! there most likely won't be a main girl, But if there is, it will be Grayfia or Rias.**

 **Also if you're here expecting a main stream Highschool DxD fanfic that goes along with the Anime/Manga I suggest you leave… there will be parts from the series like the Riser part and the characters but that's mainly all.**

 **The only OCs in this story will be** **Sköll and a few others only major role will be Sköll**

 **Once again this is my first story so try to be lenient with the criticism but will accept all criticism now I know only half of you read this part but without further ado here is chapter 1!**

 **Chapter 1: The Awakening**

"Mom, Dad Hurry the lakes right over here!" Issei is currently 7 years old and with his family on their annual camping trip deep in Kuoh forest. "Ok honey hold on I can't keep up with you anymore like I used to" says Issei's mother. When they got there they were in awe of the serene sight of the lake. Little did they know they were being watched as they set up camp.

 **(Later that night)**

Issei's father thought it would be a good idea to go for a midnight hike and go stargazing. As they were walking they heard rustling in the bushes. "Hey Mom, Dad did you hear that?" says Issei. "Hear what Issei?" asks Issei's father. "Shhh listen… oh I guess it was nothing" Issei says. So they kept hiking to their destination.

 **(30 Minutes later when they arrive at the clearing they were hiking to)**

"Alright it should be just up ahead Issei! Why don't you go up ahead and find us a good spot to watch the stars from?" Issei's father says while trying to catch his breath. "Alright but don't take too long otherwise I'll get bored!" Issei Yells. As Issei is running he notices a strange smell but ignores it as he wanted to get to the clearing. As he gets there he doesn't look around he just stands there in awe of the sight of the stars and moon. After a minute he noticed the smell but much stronger now and heard somebody talking to him. "Hey boy what are you doing here shouldn't you be with your parents?' says the woman. Issei stops and looks around to see dozens of mutilated bodies on the ground. He starts to back away when he saw it, the Women or whatever you call that monster. The top half was a Beautiful Woman but the bottom half was that of a spider.

"Ahhhhh!" Issei screams as he starts to run away. "Oh well guess you saw my food" The woman says a little disappointed.

"What is it Issei!?" his parents yell in unison. "Run Its, It's a Monster!" Issei exclaims looking back at the woman.

His parents saw the woman and bodies and immediately grabbed Issei and started running. As they noticed they couldn't outrun the woman they stopped and turned around with Issei behind them both. "wha What do you want!?" his father asks worriedly. "Me? Oh I just want you and your family to add to my meal for the day fresh meat sounds pretty good right now." The women sadistically exclaims to the worried family.

"Please leave my Son and Wife out of this I'll let you take me just let them go" Issei's father begged.

"Hmm that's a good deal as it's the easy way, but I don't think so, It tastes better when my prey try's to escape. And then that face Oh that face when you catch them and they know nothing they do can help them and they know Its futile. It's just Orgasmic seeing that face."

"What If you take my husband and me? And just let my son go!?" his mother says begging so her child could survive.

"Uh fine" the woman says and Issei's parents looked a little more relieved. "Not!" the women exclaims evilly. Utter fear appeared on Issei's parents faces. As a last resort his father takes his gun out that he keeps for protection against wild animals and shoots the woman right between the eyes which would normally kill a normal human. The woman's head slung backward as if she was dead but no she brought her head back and said "Aww now you just had to do that, now I'll make your deaths very long and painful now."

Issei heard his dad yell to his mom. "Run! take Issei and run!" as his mother and Issei were running they heard gunshots and his father screaming in agony.

Issei was about to look back when he heard his mother tell him "Issei I want you to know your father and I love you very, very much, now I want you to run as fast as you can back to the city and don't look back just run and run until you get to safety you hear me?" as his mother said this Issei started to cry. "But why? Why can't we go together? I don't wanna be alone!" Issei barely says while crying profusely. "oh what a beautiful sight of a mother and father throwing away their lives for their child! Too bad your son is going to die too! It's been awhile since I've eaten a child they taste divine in my opinion!" The woman says to the mother and child. "No! please, please let my child go I'll do anything you ask! What do you want? I'll get it for you!" his mother exclaims in tears. "oh I guess there is something I want that you can get for me." The woman says. His mother's face lights up and asks "Ok thank you, thank you so much! What do you want? I'll get it right now." It was silent for a minute while it seemed like hours. As the woman says this Issei's mother's face paled in fear for her child "Your Son!" the woman yells. Issei's mother looked back and yelled "Run!"

Issei couldn't move as he was frozen in fear until he saw his mother decapitated by the women. As the blood splattered onto Issei he remembered what his mother's dying wish was. "Run! Run as fast as you can! Run till your safe!" so he ran he ran faster than he ever ran but in the end it was futile. He was launched through the air by the woman, he got up as he coughed up blood but started to run until his legs were broken one at a time as he screamed in agony the woman kicked him through the air again breaking a few ribs this time. "Why? Why are you doing this?" Issei barely says while coughing up more blood. "because I'm hungry and It's been awhile since I've killed a family! But I must say it was very fun you probably broke the record for taking the longest to kill!" the women maniacally exclaims. As Issei realized he wouldn't survive he said "forgive me mom! I couldn't survive I'll be seeing you and Dad again soon!" he says while still crying and coughing up blood.

The woman now says "well that was fun but all fun has to end eventually." The woman says as she stabs Issei through the chest. Issei coughs up more blood and is about to black out until he hears somebody else speak "Stray Devil Viser! Let yourself be captured or suffer the consequences!" the new woman says. Issei looks around to see who was talking when he saw a breathtaking woman with silver hair surrounded by soldiers. Then he heard Viser speak again "Tsk. I guess I won't be able to taste the boy. What a pity but it looks like I'm outnumbered so I'll take my leave now." Viser says as she runs away.

"After her!" the silver haired woman yells to the soldiers. She was about to follow in the pursuit of Viser until she heard a cough when she turned around she saw Issei fatally wounded with a hole in his chest and broken legs. She walked towards him her facial expression expressing deep sadness. "Who are you?" Issei asks while coughing up more blood. "Grayfia Lucifuge" the now named Grayfia tells Issei. As she looks at Issei more she starts to tear up. "I'm so sorry I didn't make it in time…" she says tearing up. "Don't cry It isn't your fault Grayfia chan. Please don't *cough cough* cry I've seen enough people crying today. And If you cry It's going to make me want to cry even more!" Issei says coughing up more blood. "Can I call you Fia, Grayfia chan?" Issei asks. "Yes I would be delighted if you called me that." Grayfia exclaims in tears.

"Hey Fia, can I make a final request if It's not too much?" Issei asks Grayfia.

"Sure what is it?" Grayfia asks Issei.

"Can you stay and watch the stars with me until I go? I was going to watch them with my parents until that lady showed up." Issei tells her while coughing up more blood and starting to cry again.

"Sure, I'll wait here as long as you need." Grayfia says while drying up her tears.

As they watched the stars there was a meteor storm and they both watched in awe until Issei said "Thank you Fia" and he breathed his last breath until he was put into an eternal slumber. (He's dead if you couldn't tell)

As Grayfia felt his aura fade she cried once more then got up to regroup with the "Stray Devil Retrieval Unit" she looked back at Issei one last time then she flew away.

 **(In Issei's Mindscape)**

Issei finally opened his eyes. "Huh Where am I?" Issei thought to himself. "Is this Heaven?" as he looked around he was in a pasture surrounded by forest but this wasn't a normal forest it was Dreamlike Issei thought. He was about to look around until he heard snoring coming from a mountain far away. After taking a closer look he realized it was a volcano! But it wasn't a normal one you see on T.V it was black with blue fire and lava coming out of it but Issei felt an urge to go there. So he started walking.

After what seemed like hours Issei finally reached the volcano and found where snoring was coming from, a cave in the volcano. "Hello? Anyone in here?" asked Issei to anyone. But there was no response. He debated going in but in the end what other choice was there? Go look for who knows what in where ever the heck he was? "I'm coming in!" yelled Issei skeptically. After about 10 minutes of walking the snoring was unbearably loud until he saw it, a huge Black and Blue Wolf sleeping on a rock. He started to back away until the urge was back but this time was urging him to wake the Wolf up he didn't know what to do after about a minute of thinking he finally made up his mind he would wake the Beast up!

Issei walked towards the Wolf slowly, while the snoring just got louder. When he finally got to the wolf, he wondered "How do I wake him up?! Poke him? Kick him?!" but then he felt the Wolf move. The wolf opened his eyes and Issei just stared into the wolf's eyes in fear and curiosity then Issei realized his eyes were mesmerizing as cold as ice as blue as the ocean yet there was a fire burning in them. As Issei was standing there mesmerized the wolf stood up on all fours and was towering over Issei.

Then it spoke "Issei! Why are you here so early? You must not be any older than 8 what has happened that has awakened me?" Issei was standing there not daring to move a muscle as now, he was more scared then he ever has been before the wolf's aura itself told you not to mess with it, let alone wake it up!

"Hmm I see you cannot speak. I don't blame you I see So many emotions in your eyes." The wolf told Issei

"Hate, Sadness, Regret, and Loss" the wolf told Issei again.

"What has happened to make you feel these emotions and be so confused?" the wolf asked Issei again.

Still Issei didn't speak or move an inch. "Hmm I see not in the mood to talk. Alright I'm going to use a trick I know to see your memories. Don't worry it won't hurt" the wolf told Issei as he walked towards him. When he was right in front of Issei he pressed his forehead against Issei's and Issei's vision went blue and relived every moment of his life including what just happened a few minutes earlier in a matter of seconds. As the wolf pulled away he saw tears in Issei's eyes and in the wolf's eyes you could see sadness for the boy and anger towards the one who did this to him as he too just lived Issei's life.

After a few minutes of silence the wolf spoke up "Listen Issei do you wish to live again? To be able to keep the promise you made with your mother to live?"

After another minute of silence Issei looked and muttered "no"

"What was that?" the wolf asked

"NO! Why would I want to live when there's nobody there for me? My parents died because of me, I don't have any other family my only friend moved away last summer! There's nobody who would miss me if I was gone…"

The wolf was first surprised at first by this then got angry and yelled "Are you stupid?" Issei looked up surprised at what the wolf said.

"Your parents died for you they laid down their lives and would do it over and over just for you to live! And your friend who said she isn't going to come back? What if she did and looked for you only to find out you were dead? She would be devastated!" The wolf yelled this and made Issei scared but made him realize what the wolf said was true.

Issei then muttered again "how would I live? If I'm already dead?"

The wolf answered "It's Simple if you want to live I will revive you with my power."

Issei then asked "why would you do that? How does it benefit you?

The wolf simply answered "I am apart of you I sealed myself into something called a Sacred Gear that the biblical God created for humans to have as weapons against the supernatural such as Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels."

"Why would you seal yourself in this thing called a Sacred Gear if you are so powerful?" Issei asked the wolf

"I must say you are taking this quite well for a child. But to answer your question It's simple I got bored. I've been around as long as the Biblical God and wanted to see the world from human perspective I've also taken a liking to you. But may I ask why do you call me powerful?"

Issei then told the wolf "Well I thought you were powerful your whole aura is powerful. Are you not powerful?"

The wolf then laughed and said "I don't know if I'm strong or weak throughout my whole life I've never been challenged before! After the wolf calmed down he then asked again "So Issei, do you want to live or not? I will not judge you for your answer as it is your life to live not mine."

After Issei thought for a minute he answered "I will! I will live the life my parents died for!"

The wolf asked one last thing to Issei "before I bring you back I have one request."

Issei was surprised as the wolf said he didn't want anything in return. "What is your request?"

The wolf answered in a loud thundering voice. "Live your' Life! Not for revenge! But live the life you parents wanted for you, don't leave this world with any regrets! And if you must hate something for your parent's death don't hate the devils for killing them hate the evil in the world! Find something to love and protect! then protect it with your life! And if you die protecting it know you did all you could! But most of all do not Regret anything! I've seen many humans die in vain and die regretting they didn't do this or didn't tell that person this or that before they died! That is my only request do you accept?"

Issei then answered "Yes I accept your request and will live my life without regrets!"

The wolf then told him "Very well I will bring you back to life but let me take control of your body as you are tired ill take you to a safe place and wait for you to wake up."

The boy agreed then asked the wolf one final thing. "Before I go I wanna ask. What's your name?"

The wolf answered him with one word. "Sköll"

Issei heard that then passed out.

 **(Back to Real World)**

Issei's started to heal then he woke up but it wasn't Issei it was Sköll he was using Issei's body and fled to a safe place for Issei to wake up in.

 **(15 Minutes Later)**

Grayfia returned to the spot where Issei died expecting him to be there so that she could bury him with his parents, but when she got there Issei wasn't, there was blood splattered where he and Grayfia laid but that was all, no sign of a trail of blood in case a wild animal took him, there was nothing just his blood splattered in one spot. As she looked for his body a blue and black wolf print appeared on her right breast where her heart is without her knowing. But little did she know that, that mark would be the beginning of many things…

 **Alright! That is chapter 1 done now to answer some questions you might have!**

 **Issei's father didn't use his gun before because he didn't want to risk his child and wife's lives seeing it probably wouldn't work considering Viser was a monster (which it didn't work)**

 **Issei is more mature then most 7 Year olds as I had to make him like that so the story would work out! And that means he pieced the pieces together and accepted the whole supernatural thing easily.**

 **If you have any other questions leave them down below ill answer them if they don't play a role later in the story. Like the Paw print on Grayfia does play a part!**

 **I went over this like 6 times so if there are mistakes im sorry! Im not perfect and I don't have a proof reader. Anyways thank you for reading and please leave reviews and tips!**


	2. Learning the Basics! Getting a Servant?

**Ok so I had some great feedback from the first chapter something I wasn't expecting in the least! So once again thank you for your feedback it is greatly appreciated!**

 **Now to answer some questions you guys had!**

 **Now this was the most asked question "Will Issei be a Devil and serve under rias or another peerage or will he be 100% human?" the answer Is, I don't know… I can say for sure he isn't 100% human anymore as** **Sköll revived him and gave him part of his own power so he will be a humanoid/hybrid of what Sköll is (not a werewolf). I have a few ideas of how he could be a devil or different race but nothing set in stone (if he is another race he won't become one he will already be part of that race)! I may just keep him as he is now and gradually have Sköll** **give him more power. But the truth is nothing is for sure as the story goes on ill see what fits the story best and will make it better.**

 **Second question**

" **Will** **Sköll have a background story?"**

 **The answer is yes eventually, I have already started planning one! I just need to finalize it and find where to put it in. It isn't this chapter, the thing you will see is just a PG teaser to Sk** **öll's** **actual background! The actual one will probably be a little dark as I need it to be that way to make it more impactful. But he will for sure have one though!**

 **Third question**

" **What will make Issei special? His Mind, Strength, or Ability. Or will he be able to take on the form of a wolf or something like that."**

 **Your just gonna have to wait and see** **.**

 **Now before we start and end my constant rambling I have one last thing to say! It's about the Harem I need people to add to it, so I'm leaving it to you guys to help me out! This is the Harem so far: Grayfia, Rias, Kuroko, Akeno and Rossweisse. That's all I have so far so if you have suggestions tell me! No matter how eccentric the suggestion is I'll gladly accept all of them! Oh and Grayfia will not be like 2000 years old or how ever old she is in the anime/manga she will be like 20 somethingish when she found Issei in chapter 1 she is around 16ish so she won't be that old! She will be older then Rias and them but not as old as she usually is. I know it doesn't matter as devils live a lot longer than humans but when I write more romance type things it'll be a bit awkward for me to right Issei and an old women :P so ya she will still look the same and still serves the Gremory family until Issei see's her again then it may change.**

 **[** **Sköll** **Talking]**

" **Sombody talking aloud"**

' **Sombody thinking'**

 **Oh and Issei is still 7 years old until it says so don't go thinking he's 16 yet.**

 **Chapter 2: Learning the Basics! And Getting a Servant?**

Issei is currently waking up in an unknown bed. "Huh, where am I?" Issei asks to nobody in particular. "Wait was yesterday all a dream?" Issei exclaims to himself hoping it was.

 **[No Issei, I'm sorry but that wasn't a dream…]**

"What? Sköll? Where are you? It sounds like you're in my head." Issei yells out loud.

 **[That's because I'm in your head Issei, remember when I said I sealed myself into a sacred gear? The sacred is a part of you so now I'm a part of you!]**

"I still don't get how you can speak in my head… but with all that's happened it doesn't surprise me." Issei tells Sköll. "Hey Sköll where are we? I don't recognize this place." Issei questions Sköll.

 **[Oh yeah almost forgot to tell you. When I was in your body I used some magic on the owner of this apartment complex so you could stay here. At least until you woke up."**

"Wait you can do that with magic? Can I learn to do it too?"

The Wolf huffed and laughed then answered **[When we start training ill teach you things you can only dream about!]**

"Awesome! Wait, Training? When did we decide that?"

 **[Well don't you want the strength and power to protect yourself and the ones you love?]**

"Well yes… but how hard will this training be? Issei asked scared for the answer.

 **[Harder than anything you've ever done times 10.]** The wolf said like it was nothing.

"What?!" Issei yelled while he felt sweat drop.

 **[Well considering you have been sleeping for almost 2 weeks you should have enough energy for 2 weeks!]** The wolf said calmly.

"That's not how it works Sköll… At least not for humans that is… Wait What!? Two weeks!?

 **[Well considering you were killed and had a giant whole in your chest And had about a dozen broken bones, you recovered very fast for a human granted I gave you some of my power to revive so you aren't exactly 100% human anymore…]**

"If I'm not human then what am I? **"** The boy asked worried for the response.

 **[Hmm, that's hard to say you're still mostly human but now you have some of my power.]**

"So I'm a werewolf? **"** Issei asked?

 **[Not exactly, I would say your closer to that of a Half Wolf]**

"Half Wolf **?"** Issei questions.

 **[It's when a werewolf and human breed, there's a 50 percent chance** **the offspring will turn out human and 45 percent chance it could be a werewolf but the final 5 percent is a rare case that is what you call a Half Wolf. But don't worry you aren't a Half Wolf just very similar, ok enough explaining go get ready we start training immediately!]**

When Issei finally found the Bathroom to take a shower, he went took off his shirt as he was doing this he noticed a strange mark on his chest. It was a silver paw print no bigger than a tennis ball.

"Hey Sköll what is this mark?" The boy asked the wolf intriguingly.

 **[Whats wha- What?! That's, that's impossible!] The Wolf yelled.**

Issei could feel the wolf's surprise.

"What?! What is it? Is it bad?!" Issei yelled starting to get worried.

 **[No… not exactly…] the wolf pondered if the boy was old enough to know.**

"What does it mean then?! Tell me!"

 **[Fine, but don't blame me if you get confused because you don't know about these kinds of things yet.]**

After a few moments when the wolf thought of how he would word it he began.

 **[When I still had a physical body before I sealed myself into the sacred gear I made that mark using my magic, It's a type of contract/bond I called it the Wolf's Bond so I could know if my Mate was safe and to make sure she stayed loyal to me.]**

"Stay loyal? What does that mean? And couldn't you just keep your mate with you at all times to make sure she was safe?" the boy asked curiously.

 **[Well I had something you humans call a Harem…]**

The boy was starting to get frustrated and asked. "What does that have to do with keeping your' mate safe?! And that doesn't answer what the heck does "Staying Loyal" mean!? And now what the heck is a Harem!?" little did the boy know in the near future he would have one of the most famous Harems the mortal and supernatural world have ever seen.

 **[A Harem is when you have multiple mates or lovers… So I couldn't exactly keep them all with me all the time so I made the mark so they would stay loyal to me and if they were in danger I would know so I could rush to them. And to answer your question "Staying Loyal" means well… if you aren't loyal you will go behind your lovers back and do things that they don't want with other people.]** Sköll said trying his very hardest to keep it PG as Issei was only 7.

"Ok whatever that means… Wait! That still doesn't answer why I have the mark!"

 **[Oh I guess your right Hmm, I guess you marked somebody while bonding. For every mate you have you will get a new mark and the color that represents them will be the color of the mark. So since its silver, do you have anybody in mind that might be represented by silver?] The wolf asked.**

"Hmm, Oh! I have one guess but… wait never mind it can't because I don't even like any girls yet!? " Issei says this thinking of the only girl he knows that could give him the silver mark… Grayfia.

 **(30 minutes later)**

As Issei went to the nearby mountain Sköll told him to go to. As he got to the mountain it felt… different he couldn't tell why other then it was harder to walk and breath.

"Hey Sköll why is it so hard to breath and do anything physical?" Issei asked.

 **[That's because somebody placed a spell here long ago to help them train. It should also keep anybody not supernaturally involved out.]**

"Ok so what do I do now since I'm here what am I going to do? Aren't you stuck in my sacred gear?" The boy asked how he would be trained.

 **[Today we aren't going to do anything that needs my physical help were just doing the basics, when the time comes for me to step in ill train you in your Dreamscape. Now before you ask me what your dreamscape is, it's the place where you and I talked when you first awakened me. Now go! start off by running down the mountain then back up and do 25 pull ups on that tree over there! When your done tell me and we'll learn to summon my sacred gear and basic magic. Now go!]** Sköll said this but wondered if the boy would make it half way up the mountain.

Issei started running down the mountain but by the time he was half way down he felt the magic making him heavier and forcing him to conserve energy. As Issei reached the bottom he was about to collapse from exhaustion, but then the memory of his parents getting killed by Viser flashed in his mind. He forced the exhaustion away and ran up the mountain not wavering in the least. This surprised Sköll as he used his parents dying as a motivator as most in his situation wouldn't want to remember their parent's death considering it just happened. As Issei got to the top of the mountain he was doing his 25 pull until he blacked out.

 **(Unknown Area)**

(Issei is thinking during all of this)

"Huh where am I? Why can't I move?"

As Issei tried to move he noticed he was moving by himself or whatever he was, was moving.

"Hey! Anyone there!? Sköll?!"

As Issei was trying to figure out what was happening he noticed he was looking out of somebodies eyes. And they were moving by themselves. As Issei was looking out he noticed it was different then where he grew up and lives. It was an Old town. Like the kind medieval times. He saw in a window what he looked like. He was a very handsome man with black hair and blue eyes almost like Sköll's but out of nowhere the man and Issei felt an agonizing pain in there chest the man seemed to know what it was as he dropped everything he had and ran. He ran faster than Issei could think anyone could run! But as he got away from the town the man started turning into an animal! As Issei tried to figure out what the man was he thought "Wolf". As the man transformed into the wolf he ran faster and faster until he came to a stop. At a fairly large house that looked very well kept. Issei noticed it was out in the middle of the forest. Issei now smelled a familiar smell, it was the same smell Issei smelled the night his parents died. His body moved again to open the door. As he did this Issei was shocked. In the house was 5 of the most beautiful women, but they were all beaten and dead. As he saw this he was suffocated by the pure rage and sorrow the man/Wolf was emanating the last thing he saw before he blacked out again was his reflection.

The man or Wolf… Was Sköll.

 **(Back in real time)**

 **[Issei! Issei wake up!]**

Issei's eyes fluttered open. "What happened? One second I'm doing my training then next thing I know I'm being woken up by obnoxious wolf" Issei was still trying to figure out what just happened as he told Sköll this.

 **[I'll pretend I didn't hear the last part. But to answer your question you passed out from exhaustion you over exerted yourself… I'll be honest with you when I said to run down the mountain and back up I didn't expect you to make it half way but you proved me gravely wrong you doubled my expectations, But I must admit your much stronger than one would think you don't give up easy do you?]** As he said the last part it was more as a statement then a question.

"I over exerted myself." Issei said sounding disappointed.

 **[As I said you did much better than most kids your age, I would be proud of yourself if I were you]**

"I guess. Ok when do we start next part of training?" Issei said as he started to get up. And made up his mind to keep what he saw to himself, as if it was Sköll he didn't think he would want to explain what it was yet.

 **[Ha! I'm starting to like you even more kid! Before you start let me tell you what my specialty in magic is. I have two specialties one of them is a blue flame called "Eternal Flames" but there also called "The Flames of Purgatory" that is my first type it can be the strongest flame in the universe if you train and master it. Now to my second one it's called "The Power of Destruction" It looks like a Blue and black flame but it doesn't give off any heat, but it destroys everything in its way! I taught the power of destruction to a devil named Zekram Bael. He learned it and taught it to the members of his clan. But do not worry his Power of destruction is a merely a copy . I am the only one with the true power of destruction and soon you too! Alright now since I explained that stretch out your hand and think of the strongest thing that comes to mind.]** Sköll explained.

As Issei stretched out his arm he tried to think of the strongest thing he knew. Then it hit him, as he closed his eyes he imagined none other than Sköll himself! **[Didn't think you thought so highly of me.]** the wolf scuffed. "Shut it Sköll!" As Issei was imagining Sköll his arm burst into blue and black flames.

"Ahh! Sköll! It burns!" Issei couldn't control the immense amount of power.

 **[Calm boy! Calm yourself' and it will subside!]**

The flames subsided but left a few burns on Issei's arm but started to heal quickly after. Now on his arm was a Blue and Black gauntlet similar to Ddraigs but had Sharp claws like a Wolf and a few more spikes that emanated the blue and black flames. Issei stood in awe and shock until Sköll spoke up.

 **[Issei this is your sacred gear it is unique unlike others it wasn't created by the God of the Bible it was made by me personalized for you! This is its basic form but as you get stronger you can change its properties and change the form of it to anything you want!]**

"What do you mean change its properties?" Issei asks curiously.

 **[Well some other Sacred Gears I know of are the "Boosted Gear", the "Divine Dividing" and the strongest of all "The True Longinus" as the True Longinus is Purely strength and can only be controlled by a few individuals, The Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing have unlimited possibilities Its just up to the host to find those possibilities. Now the boosted gear works to Boost his hosts power, as the name suggests the Divine Dividing divides his opponents power and adds the power it takes to its hosts power. So if you grow strong enough you will learn more properties of this Sacred gear.]**

"So what is stronger the True Longinus or my Sacred gear?"

 **[In raw power I would say their equal, But as you are now, you are nowhere near strong enough to use it to that degree, but when you do get stronger and add onto your Sacred Gear Your Sacred gear will be stronger, But only if you will it too! You must get much stronger to do that.]**

"Hmm, ok I guess that answers most of my questions. I do have one last question though." Issei asked.

 **[Hmm? Let's hear it then.]**

"Does my sacred gear have a name?" the boy asks with a serious expression.

 **[You know what? I never thought of one… Hmm… if I had to name it I would probably name it… "The False Longinus" as it wasn't made by the God of the Bible."**

…

"Really… that's the best you come up with? "The False Longinus? You could've gave a little more thought into that yaknow."

 **[Oh shut it! What's wrong with it anyways?! It's technically true!]**

"Oh nothing's wrong with it, I just thought the great and powerful Sköll would have some great and intimidating name, but no this works just fine." Issei says sarcastically.

 **[Hmph fine I didn't need your approval I made it so I name it! Now get back to training!]** Sköll scuffed.

 **(2 Hours later)**

The boy was currently laying on the mountain staring at the stars and talking to Sköll.

"Hey Sköll?"

 **[Hmm?]**

"I think I want to go somewhere far away until I get stronger." Issei exclaimed.

 **[And why is that?]**

"I don't feel right being here I feel like for me to be able to stay here I need to be strong, or at least strong enough to protect others."

 **[Hmm. I get where you're coming from but…]**

"Please!" the child begged.

 **[Ugh, Fine I have one place you will be able to go to as their leader owes me. But to go there you will need to be able to master the basics of magic and physical strength. If you don't they will kick you out in days if even.]**

"Alright! So let's get back to training!" The boy says happy with the answer.

 **(1 Month Later)**

 **[Alright I think you have finally learned the basics!]**

"Finally! So when do we leave?"

 **[Not Yet Ise you have to pass one test before I can let you go.]**

"What!? I thought you said once I learn the basics?!"

 **[I'm giving you this test to make sure you did, I can only say for what I saw now It's time to use it in a real battle]**

"A battle? Where do I find one? And I've only practiced on still targets how am I supposed to win against a moving one?"

 **[If you do everything I told you, you will win easily.]**

"Ok fine, but you never answered where do I find one?!"

*Silence*

"You didn't think about that did you?"

 **[Nope.]**

"Ugh lets go find one then!"

 **(7 Hours Later 2:00 Am)**

"WE'RE NEVER GOING TO FIND ANYTHING TO FIGHT!"

 **[Patience Issei, yelling won't solve anything]**

"I know but It's Been like 7 hours! I'm starving! Can't we get something to e-, Sköll is that what I think I'm sensing?" Issei asks Sköll.

 **[Yes looks like your done waiting are you ready?]**

"As ready as I'll ever be" Issei says seriously.

 **[Alright remember what I told you! Be careful it's coming from the hill to your' left. It looks like there's a shrine over there.]**

Issei Starts running towards the shrine. As he gets there he notices 4 fallen angels ganging up on a mother and child.

 **[Ise don't fight them there are too many you cannot take them all! I'll let you go without passing the test, let's leave unfortunately we cannot help them.]**

Issei starts to leave until he hears a women scream. He turns around to see the mother lying on the ground with a light spear through her stomach then he notices the girl over her mother crying and unable to do a thing. As Issei sees this, the memories of his parent's deaths flash by and in a second he bolts out of the bushes he was hiding in.

"Ha! Baraqiel's wife sure was week! Now to finish off the trash." The Fallen angel leader exclaims.

"Ahhhhhh!" the second fallen angel screams in agony.

As the other 3 fallen angels look back they see their comrade fall to the ground but behind him… Was a demon, they saw a boy no older than 8 but the aura around him was pure black and filled with hatred.

"Ahh! You bastard! You will pay for that!" one of the fallen angels screamed.

As the second fallen angel rushed him he saw the boy move but it was too late. There was a hole in his stomach from the boy's fist. As he started walking towards the last two the other fallen angel that wasn't the leader said "Let's just forget it! We did what we were ordered to do!"

"Yeah your right lets go." The leader told his subordinate.

They both started to fly away until the leader felt something grab his ankle as he looked down he saw the boy grab unto his ankle and bring him crashing down.

"Wait! What do you want I'll give you anything! Just spare me!"

He tried to negotiate but as he looked into the boy's eyes it was nothing but black. Next thing he knew he had his brains smashed.

 **[ISSEI! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!]**

"Huh? What? I thought we were leaving?"

 **[Ugh. I thought this would happen eventually but not this soon… You remembered when your' parents died when you saw the girl and her mother get killed so you let rage take over you. Speaking of which where Is the girl?]**

"Huh? She was right there a second ago."

 **[She must have ran when you were beating the fallen angels to death. But now since one escaped, they will most likely tell their superiors and will have a bounty on you.]**

"Great just what I needed."

 **[It's too late now just go home and pack your things we are leaving immediately]**

 **(45 minutes later)**

"Alright I'm done packing!"

 **[alright now prepare a magic circle this teleportation spell will take a lot of magic so be warned]**

Issei prepared the magic circle and got in it.

"Alright so now what? Where are we going?"

 **[Oh were visiting an old friend.]**

"Where does this old friend live?..." Issei exclaims worriedly

…

 **[Asgard]**

 **(** **Bifröst, Asgard)**

 **(Bifröst is the bridge that connects Earth to Asgard)**

"Ugh, I'll never like teleporting" Issei says aloud.

 **[You better get used to it because you're going to have to teleport a lot soon]**

"Yeah yeah I know. Anyways where is everybody?"

Issei is then surrounded by 30 Valkyries and Asgardian Soldiers.

 **[Found them]**

"You there, how did a kid like you get In Asgard? Only a select few outsiders can get in here! Who are you?" one of the Valkyries asked.

"Umm, Issei?" Issei didn't know how to answer.

"Who sent you!? If you don't tell us we will have no choice then to kill you even if you are a child." The same Valkyrie asked again.

"Umm, Sköll said to come here…" Issei said weakly.

"And why would Lord Sköll send you?! Do you take us for fools?" The Valkyrie yelled as they all started to charge Issei.

"Umm, Sköll! What do we do!? They don't look like their stopping anytime soon and I can't take on all of them!" Issei yelled to Sköll.

The Valkyries and Soldiers Rushed Issei and were 2 feet away from him about to kill him until.

 **[Kneel!]** As Sköll yelled this all of the attackers were forced to kneel from the power they felt from the voice.

 **[Has Asgard fallen so low as to kill a mere child solely because they're scared? If so I pity Oden for having such lowly warriors. I could command you all to end your own lives right now if I wanted! And I should!]** Sköll says this with disgust and power in his voice.

"Who are you? How are you powerful enough to make us kneel before you?" the same Valkyrie asked Sköll.

 **[It is as Issei said I am Sköll! And you were about to kill my host and student!]**

"Lord Sköll! I am very sorry! Please if you must take a life take mine and not the rest of my soldiers! I was the one who said to attack the boy!" The Valkyrie begged.

 **[Hmm… I don't know ending all of your lives sounds much better to me.]**

As Sköll said this all the warrior's faces paled knowing if he willed it they would all die no questions asked.

"Please Lord Sköll! Spare my soldier's lives take mine instead!" The Valkyrie pleaded even more.

 **[Hmph, fine I will spare their lives under one condition!]**

"Yes thank you for sparing them now what is the condition?"

 **[You will serve Issei and be his personal servant!]**

"What!? But I am a proud Valkyrie! I would die before I become somebodies servant!" The Valkyrie exclaimed.

 **[Hmph, I guess I'll have everyone take their own lives then.]**

"Wait! I'll do it … I'll become the boy's servant…" the Valkyrie said defeated.

 **[Very well good choice! Now take the boy to Odin we have much to talk about!]**

…

"There's no need. I am already here. Although I'm surprised, when you told me you were going to seal yourself into a sacred gear I didn't expect you to actually do it…" Odin says.

 **[Shouldn't you know by now don't doubt me when I'm serious?]**

"Oh I guess after all the time I've known you when you said you would do something, you did it. Now boy what is your name?" Odin asked Issei.

"Issei Hyoudo, Mr. Odin." Issei says meekly.

"Alright Issei nice to meet you, you may call me Odin. Now Sköll why did you bring him here? I have my guesses but knowing you it could be what I least expect…" Odin says.

 **[I had the boy come here because he must get stronger. And he doesn't think he should be able to stay where he was raised because he doesn't deserve it… and remember you owe me…]**

"Very well I will train him" Odin agrees.

 **[Oh and that Valkyrie over there no longer serves you she serves Issei now]**

…

"What!? Rossweisse?! You're this boys servant now?!" Odin yells out.

"Yes… Lord Sköll said if I didn't he would kill all of my soldiers…"

"Ah, that makes a little more sense. So I see you're still as conniving as ever Sköll." Odin says while grinning.

 **[What can I say its in my nature.]**

"Very well Rossweisse you are now Issei's servant. Now Issei please take care of her, she's like a daughter to me." Odin tells Issei.

"Of course, I'll do my best!"

"Hmmm, It seems you've found yourself a good host Sköll." Odin tells Sköll.

 **[Of course I wouldn't let just anybody use my power.]** Sköll says proudly.

"Oh I guess your' right anyways Rossweisse why don't you show Issei to his room? And Issei meet me in the training ground in an hour we start training immediately! But I must warn you it will not be easy in the slightest! And if Sköll sent you, you must have learned the basics already so were diving straight into training no introductions are needed!"

 **(Issei's Room in Asgard)**

"Hey Sköll, do you think I made the right decision to come here?"

 **[I honestly don't know only time will tell, I do know this though, this will help you get much stronger! So it's not necessarily a bad decision I can say that.]**

"I guess so."

*Knock Knock*

"Issei sama, Odin wants you to come down to the training grounds now." Rossweisse says through the door.

"Alright thank you, but didn't I tell you to just call me Ise?"

"Oh but I can't I'm your servant!"

"No excuses I order you to call me Ise."

"Alright Ise" Rossweisse says defeated.

As Issei walked down the hallway towards the training grounds he thinks.

"This is going to be one hell of a ride…"

 **Alright! That's Chapter 2 Done! Now to clear some things up!**

 **If this chapter seemed rushed I'm sorry! I want to get through the whole Issei kid thing as I'm kinda forced to hold back a little since he's only 7. So when he's older expect some more cussing and other types of things. :P**

 **I didn't make the Akeno thing that big or serious of a thing cause if I do I'm kinda forced to have Akeno as the main girl she is in the harem but all the other FanFics I've seen when they do it Akeno is the main girl.**

 **I didn't think about the whole Rossweisse thing until I was writing the Bridge scene so it kinda came at the spur of the moment. But I think it will be good in the future!**

 **Also Issei's life force was expanded A LOT by Sköll's power.**

 **Now if you have any Harem suggestions please tell me I will take them all into account and see what I can do!**

 **Last thing before you go is I'm planning on having a big time skip to when Issei is 16 next chapter because I don't really see his whole training thing that serious and I'm planning on having flash backs in the future. But if you do want to see it tell me in the reviews and if there's enough people telling me to do it I'll think about it.**

 **That's all so if you have suggestions or see any errors please leave them in the reviews so I can fix them and do better next time!**


	3. Don't Back a Wolf into a Corner!

**Once again thank you all for reading this story I love it when I go to look at the reviews and people are telling me what I can do next time or what they would have done it helps me a lot to try and appeal to the audience! And To clear something important up that Ryuujin96 asked me about is. When Sk** **öll yelled at the Asgardians it was all an act to get Rossweisse to be Issei's servant. Now there were some parts he meant but the main thing is Sköll was acting so Rossweisse would be Issei's servant. Now I don't have anything to add to this one like the other 2 chapters as I think I've covered everything that needs to be covered.**

 **The For sure Harem list: Grayfia, Rias, Rossweisse, Akeno, Kuroka, Serafall, Athena the Greek goddess.**

 **And most likely Seekvaira Agares, How will I do it? I honestly don't know yet… If you don't know who she is you can look her up she's the next head of the Agares clan.**

 **Maybe Harem list: Sona, Tiamat,** **Reya Kusaka, Hanakai Momo, Ravel,** **Xenovia, Irina, Kalawarner, Yasaka, and Raynare, Katerea.**

 **I still need Harem suggestions! But my challenge for you guys is to give me somebody for the harem you almost never see in a Issei x Harem fan fic I don't care if its Lady Phenex or even Venelana. I will find a way to make it work without Issei being the bad guy like no cheating in this fanfic. And also no genderbenders since this is my first fanfic im not going to be genderbending anybody maybe in future stories but not this one sorry.**

 **Sorry about the late chapter! I had soccer playoffs these past few days and I started this the day of the finals and we won! So I'm a bit tired so if it seems a bit sluggish or rushed forgive me! The upcoming chapters will be much better!**

 **[** **Sköll Talking.]**

 **Chapter 3: Don't Back a Wolf into a Corner!**

 **(2 Months Later)**

Issei is currently lying in bed after a training session with Odin.

"Ugh… I thought after the first week I wouldn't be this sore after training!" Issei said.

 **[This is why I told you to learn the basics before you came here. But it seems Odin has taking a liking to you! So if he trains you harder, it's only because he wants to see you grow stronger.]**

"Yeah ok that's some tough love he's showing then." Issei says this while thinking about something else.

Sköll notices this and asks. **[Issei. Why are you acting like this? You've been acting down the past few days. What's troubling you?]**

"Ugh I guess I can't hide anything from you can I? It's about Rossweisse… I can't help but feel like the bad guy about her being my servant. Whenever I'm around her I feel like she doesn't want anything to do with being my servant…" Issei says downcast.

 **[Hmm, the whole reason I told her to be your servant was because I thought it would make your life much easier but I guess I was wrong as its making it harder instead. I guess if you really feel that bad you can release her from servanthood but it's up to you.]**

"I may have to do that… as much as I don't want to I'd be more happy if she's happy." Issei exclaims.

 **(A Few Days Later)**

"I wonder why Odin asked for me and you." Issei exclaimed.

"Knowing Lord Odin it could be anything…" Rossweisse tells Issei.

"Agreed." Issei exclaims.

 **(Odin's Office)**

There are currently 14 Asgardian soldiers and 8 Valkyries, Issei, and Rossweisse Standing in Odin's office waiting to get debriefed.

"Ah! Your' finally here! Now I'm guessing your wondering why I called you all here. Theirs a small group of Trolls raiding small towns in Alfheim I called you all here because you are the ones I'm sending." Odin debriefs them all.

Everyone starts to leave and get ready for the upcoming battle except Issei and Rossweisse. Odin looks up from his work expecting everyone to be gone but gets surprised seeing Issei and Rossweisse standing there.

"Hmm? Shouldn't you two be getting ready?"

Rossweisse speaks up "With all doo respect Lord Odin, I don't think Issei should go on this assignment he is simply too young and has only barely been here two months."

"Why do you think I called for you too Rossweisse? You are now Issei's servant I wouldn't be dispatching you if I wasn't dispatching Issei." Odin tells Rossweisse.

"Umm Mr Odin why are you dispatching me I don't think I'll be that much help and will probably only get in the way." Issei says.

"It's a test to see how much you've grown if you haven't grown that much I'm just going to send you back to earth." Odin tells Issei calmly.

Issei and Rossweisse leave to go prepare for the battle. But Rossweisse is even more downcast then normal. Issei notices this and makes up his mind about what he and Sköll talked about a few days earlier.

 **(1 Hour Later After battle meeting)**

"That was the longest meeting I've ever been in." exclaimed Issei.

 **[Agreed… But Issei are you sure about what you're going to do?]**

"Positive." Issei tells Sköll.

 **[Ok but if I were' you I would tell her before your battle so she can have a clear state of mind.]**

"Yeah I'll tell her right now."

After a few minutes of looking Issei was called to the dispatch room to get dispatched. Issei was a bit annoyed he couldn't find Rossweisse before but new he could talk with her before they get dispatched.

"Hey Rossweisse!" Issei yells to Rossweisse.

"Huh Ise? What's the matter?" Rossweisse says.

"I need to talk to you before we're dispatched." Issei says catching his breath.

"Ok what is it that's so urgent?" Rossweisse says a bit worried.

"Ok this is all up to you but I can't stand having you look so unhappy all the time being my servant. So I'm releasing you from servanthood if you truly desire. But don't answer now I need your' help on the mission." Issei tells Rossweisse.

Rossweisse's face lights up when she heard what Issei said then answered. "Alright! then let's get this mission on with!"

 **(Somewhere on the BattleField)**

"Alright every one we're going the the forest to get to the village to the east!" the leader says.

"Yes sir!" Issei and his platoon yelled at once.

Issei and his platoon including Rossweisse are currently heading through the forest to get to the latest raided village hoping to pick up on the troll's tracks. Everyone is already on edge as they were told about how troll's fight and how gruesome they could be. It was the worst for Issei as this was his very first battle considering he wasn't himself vs the fallen angels.

"Everyone stay alert! I'm sensing some magic auras ahead." The leader exclaimed.

Issei and the rest of the platoon keep moving forward getting ready for an attack. As they're about to stop for a break they were ambushed!

"Ambush!" somebody yelled.

"Everyone defensive formation!" the leader yells.

"No Every one scatter they have a Magic Cannon!" another soldier yells.

As they were split up half and half the half who assumed a defensive position were all obliterated.

"Fire the Signal! We need reinforcements!" A soldier yells.

"Everyone Attack the Cannon! Once we take it out we'll focus on the foot soldiers!" the leader yells.

"Issei stay by me! Watch my back!" Rosseweisse yells to Issei.

"Alright!" Issei says.

 **(Later)**

"Ah they never end! How many are there!?" Issei yells.

"I don't know but don't let up! We cannot afford to be beaten!" Rossweisse yells back.

"Ahhhh!" One of the Asgardian soldiers yell as a sword is thrusted through them.

"Everyone Fall back!" the appointed leader yells.

They all start to fall back until Issei notices Rossweisse isn't there.

"Rossweisse?! Has anyone seen Rossweisse?!" Issei yells franticly.

Issei bolts away to find Rossweisse! "Rossweisse!" Issei yells frantically but no answer Issei keeps running thinking of the worst case scenario. Issei keeps yelling but no response, he's sighted by multiple trolls but keeps running before the can get to him. After about 10 minutes of running he gets to a field bathed in blood and sees Rossweisse finishing the remaining trolls in the area.

"Rossweisse!" Issei yells across the field.

Rossweisse's face lights up seeing Issei is safe. Issei starts running towards her until he notices one last troll. "Rossweisse Watch Out!" Issei yelled. Issei dashed and jumped right before it hit Rossweisse and tried to block the club but it was too powerful. Rossweisse was safe but Issei was launched into a tree nearby.

"Ugh it hurts everywhere…" Issei says in his mind.

 **[That was really reckless Issei]**

"Yeah I know but what else could I do? If I didn't do something Rossweisse would've gotten hit by that it could have killed her!"

 **[Woah calm down, I never said that wasn't the right decision… sometimes the right decision can be very reckless but if you don't go for it you will live regretting you didn't.]**

"Issei! Stay with me! Don't you dare give up!" Rossweisse exclaims almost in tears.

That was the last thing Issei remembered before he blacked out.

 **(A Few days later)**

Issei's eyes flutter open for the first time since the battle.

"Ugh… my back is killing me what happened?"

 **[Don't you remember? You jumped in the way of a troll trying to attack Rossweisse.]**

"Oh yeah… Wait! Where's Rossweisse!? Is she okay!?"

 **[Look down Issei.]**

As Issei looks down he saw a sleeping Rossweisse with her head on the hospital bed.

'Hmm she looks so peaceful.' Issei thinks.

"Hmm it seems you've finally awakened!" Odin exclaims out of nowhere.

"Uh yeah." Issei says while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Just so you know Rossweisse has been their the whole time you were asleep. She refused to leave for anyone not even me."

"Really? I wonder why?" Issei says.

"And I heard about what you told her before you left. I must admit you are very brave letting such a good servant go even if she wasn't happy with being one."

"Oh you really think so?" Issei asked embarrassed.

"I know so." Odin says confidently.

"So what did she say? Is she going to quit being my servant?" Issei asks.

"Why don't I let her answer that? She seems to be waking up, but I'll be taking my leave now." Odin says while grinning.

"Wait! Did I pass the test?" Issei asks worried he failed it since he was injured so badly.

"No… You passed it with flying colors!" Odin says with a huge smile.

Issei is sitting their stunned for a second. 'I passed it with flying colors!? How?!' he thinks to himself only to be brought back to reality by Rossweisse's voice.

"Ise?" Rossweisse says groggily.

"Issei! Your Awake?! Thank God you're okay!" Rossweisse yells loud enough for the entire hospital could hear.

"Yeah I'm fine but my back is killing me." Issei replies.

"I bet… you flew into that tree at light speed. But why did you do that? I was planning on quitting from being you're servant." Rossweisse says with tears in her eyes.

"Do I need a reason why? It should be a no brainer to do that for somebody you care for." Issei exclaims.

Rossweisse blushes at this and says. "Well I thought about your offer from before the battle. And I must formally refuse. I will be your personal servant until the day I die!"

"Really!? Even know you wouldn't be serving Odin? Or put on any missions that I'm not in?"

"I'm positive silly." Rossweisse says as she kisses Issei's forehead.

As she kisses Issei's forehead he notices something stand out on her right breast where her heart is, until she pulls away.

"Wait!" Issei yells.

"Huh?" Rossweisse says confused. Until she saw where he was staring.

"Issei! Have you been hanging out with Odin so much that you've caught onto his habits?!" Rossweisse yells while slapping him.

"OW! And no look!" Issei exclaims.

"What!? What is that?! I've never had a tattoo in my life! Where did it come from!?" Rossweisse yells confusedly.

Sure enough there was a black and blue paw print on right breast where her heart is.

"Heh well… that's a long story…" Issei says worried about her reaction.

 **(After The Long Discussion About The Paw Print)**

"WHAT!? You mean this tattoo shows that I'm yours!? And that I'm your future mate?! And I won't be attracted to any other men?! And ill want to serve you even more now!?" Rossweisse yells louder than when she saw Issei awake.

"The answer to all your questions is yes… but we must've bonded while I was asleep and you were next to me because I only had on mark before."

"YOU HAVE MORE THEN ONE MATE?!" Rossweisse yells even more flustered then before.

"Oh didn't I mention that? Look." Issei says while taking off his shirt.

But this time when he took off his shirt sure enough there was a silver mark but right next to it is a light blue one meaning its Rossweisse's.

"So you get marked like us? Showing you belong to us?" Rosseweisse asks.

"Something like that…" Issei says.

"Wait so who's the other girl then?!" Rossweisse asks again.

"That's the problem we don't know who it is…" Issei answered embarrassed.

"You're kidding me…" Rossweisse answers dumbfounded.

 **(A Few Years Later, Issei Age 14)**

Issei is currently walking back to his room after a long training session with Odin.

"Ahh that felt good. I needed some training I haven't been sent on a mission for so long." Issei says.

"I think you made a new record that's the longest you've lasted against Lord Odin ever." Rossweisse says while handing Issei a towel.

"Yeah but it still seems like I'm not strong enough." Issei says while thinking about how far he and Rossweisse have come. They haven't done anything serious just have gotten much, much closer and every once in a while Rossweisse even sneaks into Issei's bed. At first he was confused and a little weirded out until Sköll explained that those who have the mark will want to be closer to their mate and enjoys body to body touching.

 **(Back in Issei's room)**

 ***Knock Knock***

"Yes?" Issei asks through the door.

"Ise Lord Odin wishes to speak with you." Rossweisse says.

"About what?" Issei asks.

"He said not to tell you anything just take you there." Rossweisse answered.

"Alright lead the way then." Issei said.

 **(Odin's Office)**

* **Knock Knock***

"Come in." Odin says through the door.

"What did you call me for gramps?" Issei asks. (Note: Issei started calling Odin Gramps a few months back.)

"Issei, do you want to fight strong people other than myself?" Odin asks flat out.

"I mean I'm not a war monger but I think too get stronger I must fight many different kinds of powerful people." Issei answered.

"Then would you like to participate in the Great Rookie tournament that us smaller factions have every ten years? The three great factions don't participate but other factions like the Greek, Egyptians, Werewolves, and Vampires. There are more but those are the main ones. Every faction chooses their greatest rookie and they all fight to bring their faction fame and power but most of all, theirs always money pool from the bets and the victor gets a cut from it." Odin says.

"I would love too! But I'm technically not a part of the Norse…" Issei answered sadly.

"There are no rules saying you have to be born in your faction. Just you must be trained by your' faction. So since I've been training you myself' there should be no problem." Odin says with a grin.

"Really?! I'll do it then! Wait… you didn't go making a bet with somebody to see who's disciple is stronger again did you?" Issei said.

"What!? Why would I ever do that?!" Odin says sarcastically.

"Who is it?" Issei says disappointed in Odin.

"Zeus and Anubis." Odin says defeated.

"You mean the Greek God chief and the great Egyptian God?!" Issei yells.

"Bingo, they both have disciples but their older then you Zeus' is 18 and Anubis' Is 17. So you have the age disadvantage." Odin tells Issei.

"What have I gotten into?! Anyways do you think I can win?" Issei asks.

"Depends if you use Sköll's power intelligently you will be on par. But if you do end up winning I heard theirs a rumor going around that one of the 4 Great Satans is going to be there I think it was Lucifer. So if you win it will give the Norse a lot more publicity." Odin says.

"Great so I now I have one of the strongest devils watching my fight now!" Issei says.

"So when is the tournament?" Issei asks.

"1 Week from now." Odin answers.

"Then let's go old man we're going to be training until then. Issei says while going to the training room. Odin smirks at this and follows.

 **(10 Minutes Before 1** **st** **match)**

 **[Are you ready Issei?]**

"I don't know if I would call it ready but I'm ready to go." Issei says while fidgeting.

"Issei you need to calm down." Rossweisse says trying to console Issei.

"Yeah, yeah I know anyways where's Odin?! Shouldn't he be here giving me pointers like you and Sköll?!"

"No he's greeting the other leaders in the VIP room." Rossweisse answers.

"Ah figures I forgot one of the 4 Great Satans was going to be here not to mention other leaders from other factions. Anyways! Any last pointers before I go? It looks like it's about to start." Issei says finally done fidgeting.

 **[Don't get ahead of yourself out there surrender if you think your' in any fatal danger.]**

"Agreed, don't try to be the tough guy these types of fights have deaths a lot more often than you would think. You fight until you or your opponent cannot fight anymore or surrenders." Rossweisse explains.

"All Competitors please enter the arena!" The Referee announces over the speakers.

"Alright see you on the other side." Issei says.

Rossweisse pulls Issei into a hug and says "Good luck! And be careful!" then Issei leaves.

 **(In the Arena)**

In the arena are about 24 competitors including Issei.

"Wow it's so big! Look at all the spectators! I even see Odin sitting over there and the 2 next to him must be Zeus and Anubis. But I wonder who the others are?" Issei says still looking at all the people watching.

 **[Hmm, I recognize Athena the Greek Goddess of war, Zeus, Hermes, and some others but they aren't that important.]**

"Athena?! Hermes?! Which ones?" Issei asks curiously.

 **[Hermes is the one with short blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a white robe and helmet with 2 Feathers on it. Athena is the pail woman over there with the hourglass figure with the purple/silver hair and light blue eyes wearing the white dress with armor on her stomach and helmet/crown and a Staff in her right hand. Now if you can't find them with that description I don't know what will.]** Sköll tells him.

"Yeah I see them." Issei said.

"Attention all Contestants, I will now review the rules with all of you! It will be a 1v1 tournament! If you beat your opponent or he cannot fight and longer or surrenders you will advance! There are Medical teams waiting outside every battle so don't worry about injuries! There are no other rules other than do not fight your opponent after the match is finished if you do it's an automatic disqualification! Now the brackets will be brought up now!"

On a large holographic screen a bracket was shown.

"Issei Hyoudo: Norse vs Sol : Aztec, Will be the first match! All other contenders please leave the arena and get ready for the next matches." The referee announces.

 **[Alright Issei lets go win this tournament! This is but a stepping stone to your dreams!]**

"Let's do this." Issei says calmly.

"Contestant Issei Hyoudo of the Norse Are you ready?" the referee asks.

Issei nods yes then the referee asks again "Contestant Sol of the Aztec Are you ready?" Sol nods.

"Then Let us Begin in 3…2…1…FIGHT!" the referee announces then jumps away.

Issei immediately activates his sacred gear which now went farther than his shoulder. Sol immediately rushes towards Issei while shooting fire from his fists. Issei dodges them all easily but when Sol is about to land a fist on Issei's face Issei ducks spins and backhands Sol into a nearby wall the wall started to crumble and smoke filled the air Issei summons 6 orbs of destruction and fires them at Sol he's about to go in and fight Sol again until he hears over the PA system "Contender Sol is unable to fight any longer! The winner is… Issei Hyoudo! Issei Hyoudo will now advance to the next round!"

"YES!" Issei yells.

 **[Congrats Issei but that was only the first fight the next fights will get harder and harder!]**

 **(In the VIP Room)**

Everyone was in awe except Odin, Zeus, and Anubis. Odin is grinning uncontrollably when Zeus asks "So this is the disciple you are so proud of? I must admit I'm impressed how old is he?" Odin grins even more and answers "14" with that everyone's eyes widened even further including Zeus and Anubis "Only 14!? And yet he's this strong!? He's a Beast!?" Anubis who rarely speaks yells. By this Odin is laughing uncontrollably "Umm Odin?" an unknown voice asks. Odin turns around to see a man in his late twenties with shoulder length Crimson red hair speaking to him. "Oh Sirzechs! It's a pleasure to see you again!" Odin says cheerfully "Umm likewise but Odin what was that power your disciple used to finish of his opponent? It looked a lot like Po-" Sirzechs said only to be cut off by Odin "That's because it is the power of destruction." Odin answers calmly.

"What!? How!? Only The ones who inherit the power of Bael can use the power of destruction!? Is it a fake? Or a replica?" Sirzechs asks.

"You are right and wrong at the same time Sirzechs yes only The bael and their kin can use their power of destruction but the power of destruction Issei uses is the real one." Odin says with a serious face now

"What?! Impossible are you implying the Bael's power of destruction is a mere fake?!" Sirzechs answers offended.

"No, no, no not in the least but let me ask you this did you ever think about who taught your ancestors? Your ancestors are strong but not strong enough to create a magic that powerful!" Odin answered still calm.

"Then who taught my ancestors!? And why does This Issei boy have the "True power of destruction!?" does this boy have something none of the Bael have?!" Sirzechs asked without patience.

"The one who taught your ancestors was the Great Sköll and the reason Issei can use the "True power of destruction" is because he has Sköll's power Sköll got tired of the world and wanted to see it through a humans eyes as a sacred gear he was awakened very early because the boy had his parents lives along with his own when he was 7 by a stray devil! So when you all ask if he's a monster just know he has lost way too much for a child of his age every single day he trains and trains too get strong enough to protect what he loves! He doesn't even go back to where he was raised because he thinks he's not worthy! The only reason he joined this tournament was to get stronger! Not for the money or the fame everything he does is to protect his loved ones!" Odin finishes. After Odin started to yell mid speech all of the people in the VIP room stopped and listened. A certain Greek Goddess couldn't help but feel pity for the child.

"Forgive me for my rudeness Odin." Sirzechs answered with his head down.

"It's fine I went a little too far myself." Odin said.

"But is it true? That "The Sköll" sealed himself into a sacred gear? The same on who went on a slaughter for anything evil for a month straight? Not wavering even when the great factions had to intervene?" Sirzechs asked.

"The very one… Sköll taught your ancestors the power of destruction but your ancestors never truly mastered it that is why your power of destruction is Red and black and Issei's is Blue and black." Odin answered.  
"I see that changes a lot of things." Sirzechs said while thinking.

"Sirzechs may I have a favor? Can you keep Issei's power of destruction a secret until he's older? If you go telling everyone in the underworld the Bael may want to get their hands on him and I made a promise to keep him until he's old enough."

"Sure when he's ready he may come out himself." Sirzechs agrees.

 **(Back with Issei)**

"Issei! That was amazing! Congrats!" Rossweisse yells.

"Thanks! But that was only the first match their only going to get harder so I can't get too happy." Issei answered.

 **[Taking my words and using them for yourself are you now?]**

"Hey be honored if I repeated it I thought it was good." Issei told the wolf.

"Contestant Kukulcan from the Mayan's is unable to continue! The Winner is… Zach disciple of Zeus!"

On the screen is a tall and ripped brown haired man next to a mutilated body.

*Gulp* "So that's Zeus' disciple huh?"

On another screen "Contestant Nanook From the native American Gods is unable to continue! The Winner is… Set the disciple of Anubis!"

On the screen this time was a pale man with black hair and black eyes next to another body with a black hole through his chest.

"And that's Anubis' disciple…" Issei says worriedly.

 **[Don't worry Issei their probably the type of people to make it look worse than it had too to intimidate their opponents.]** Sköll said worried about Issei's safety.

 **(Later in the day right after semi-Finals)**

After a long day of fighting Issei made it to the Finals the fights got harder and harder but none of them are going to be nearly as hard as the one he's about to partake in.

"Ugh finally the finals! That was so long!" Issei says as he stretches.

 **[If I were you I would go watch the fight between Set and Zach you need to figure out how they fight and use it for your advantage.]**

Issei walks to the TV to see Zach and Set fighting Set looks much worse than Zach but Zach still looks pretty bad Set powers up one more magic beam and shoots it only for Zach to dodge and punch a fist through Set's chest. Issei's eyes widened at this.

 **[That Imbecile he could kill the boy even if there are trained medics!]**

"The contender Set disciple of Anubis is unable to continue! The winner is… Zach disciple of Zeus! The finals will be against Issei Hyoudo disciple of Odin and Zach disciple of Zeus!"

It was silent for a minute until Rossweisse said.

"Issei you should drop out… you've gotten far enough! You have proven you want to get stronger!"

"No he needs to be beaten! He doesn't care about anyone's lives except his own you saw how strong Set was he didn't deserve that he could've just been knocked out! Now he may never wake up."

"But…" Rossweisse said knowing there was no changing Issei's mind.

"Remaining Contestants to the arena!" the referee announces.

 **(In the Arena)**

"He looks as good as new Sköll…"

 **[He must have been healed by the medics before this.]**

"Contestants are you ready?" the referee asks they both nod yes.

"3…2…1…Fight!" the referee yells.

 **(In the VIP Room)**

"Odin don't you think you should take your disciple out? Even Anubis' disciple was defeated by Zach." An Aztec God tells Odin.

"No I believe in him he will win." Odin answers truthfully.

"Now I like the way you're thinking Odin! Who will win?! My disciple or yours'?!" Zeus says.

"Let's just wait and see" Odin says.

 **(Back in Arena)**

Zach rushes Issei at light speed immediately after the start! Issei gets caught off guard and gets dozens of punches landed on him. Issei's launched into the nearby wall still contemplating what just happened.

"What the!? He's so fast! I can barely keep up!"

 **[Issei! Calm down we knew this would be hard the moment we stepped foot into the arena!]**

"I know bu-" Issei said only to be cut off by Zach's leg sending him to a nearby corner.

 **[Issei! Get up! He's coming! You need to surrender!]**

As Issei tries to get up Zach stops 20 feet away and yells. "Weak! Even Anubis' disciple was stronger then you! I heard about your past! Boo hoo you had your parents killed by a measly stray devil! I kill stray devils in my sleep! You wanna know why they died? Because they were weak! They died because they were weak! And so are you! And you say you get stronger so you can protect what you love? Don't joke with me! It will take you thousands of years before you can get even close to that strong! And after I kill you I'll go after your cute servant! I'll make her submit to me! And you cannot do a thing to stop me!"

Issei couldn't get up he was in more pain than he could ever imagine! Blood coming out of his mouth and nose! Broken ribs his muscles were screaming to stop! But once he heard what Zach said about his family and Rossweisse all the pain disappeared…

 **(In the VIP Room)**

"Lord Odin shouldn't you stop the fight and surrender your disciple? After what Zach said shouldn't you be worried?! He said those things about the boy's family and his servant he's going to be fighting blind!" Anubis tells Odin.

Odin flares his power and says. "Don't you think I know that? Do you think I'm not angry about what he told Issei? And what how he spoke about Rossweisse who I treat like my own daughter!?"

"Please let me Apologies for my disciples actions! I thought when I took him under my wing he would change but it seems I was gravely mistaken." Zeus says slightly bowing.

"No need Zeus, your disciple will get what he deserves." Odin then walks over to the glass to see Issei standing up again and grins. "Zeus, have you ever heard the phrase "A Wolf Is his strongest when backed into a corner"? Or "Back a Dog up in the corner it's gonna bite"?" Odin asks.

"Umm yes? But what does that have to do with the fight?" Zeus asks confused.

"You're about to see firsthand what those words mean…" as Odin finishes saying that a huge flare of power erupted from the arena.

 **(Back In the Arena)**

In the arena a large pillar of black and blue magic erupted from around Issei as he got up. After 30 seconds the entire sky was incased in darkness. But Issei started to change his K9 teeth grew longer and sharper like a wolf's and his hair turned black and blue like Sköll's and his eyes turned blue and he had Magic oozing off of him. When he was done transforming he muttered.

"You can say all you want about me… But if you say anything ill about my family and loved ones… you will pay the price tenfold… I know I'm weak… why do you think I joined the tournament? To get stronger… it may take me years and years of training! But I will get strong enough to protect others… Or I will die trying… That is why if I die fighting you… I will regret… Nothing…" As he said this his aura got darker and darker every word.

Zach noticed this change and smirked. "Come attack me with all you've got!"

In a split second Issei was gone and in another second Zach barely blocked Issei's punch but was still launched into a nearby wall. Zach got up from the attack and you could see in his eyes he just realized what dormant Beast he awakened. Zach powered up and reinforced his body with magic and charged Issei as Zach brought his fist to Issei it was stopped by Issei using only one hand. Zach tried to kick Issei which successfully hit Issei's head and it slung back… everyone was quite thinking it was over until Issei's head came back up and launched Zach into a wall. Issei started charging up an enormous orb of destruction that could kill Zach easily, until Zeus flew into the ring blocking Issei from Zach. Issei dissolved the Orb and Zeus let out a breath of relief until in a split second Issei was eye to eye with Zeus. Zeus saw no fear in Issei's eyes most in Issei's place would be cowering before The Chief of the Greek Gods. Even Zeus himself felt a shiver go down his spine at this. And what he did next is something none even dared to do in another second Issei sent Zeus flying to another wall he was about to finish Zach off when he saw Zach unconscious in the debris then he turned to the referee who was frozen in shock and asked.

"Is the battle finished? I think he's unable to continue." Issei said reverting to his normal self.

"Ye Yes… The winner is Issei Hyoudo of the Norse!" The referee exclaimed.

It was silent as nobody knew what they just witnessed. Until they all started cheering.

"Ise! You did it! You won the tournament!" Rossweisse yelled while running to hug Issei.

"Issei Hyoudo!" Zeus yelled.

"Yes? Oh I'm sorry I punched you before" Issei said with his head down hoping to not get killed by Zeus.

"Lift your' head boy! I should be the one thanking you spared my foolish disciple! The punch was but a small price to pay! And it's been too long since somebody looked at me with no fear in his eyes it was… refreshing." Zeus exclaimed.

"Well no problem I guess?" Issei asked

"Hahaha yes no problem indeed!" Zeus answered.

 **(Back in VIP Room)**

"Hahahaha, I told that old fool not to interfere! Now he got himself punched on live television!" Odin exclaims while laughing.

Everyone else was still in shock at what the just saw until Athena spoke up.

"Lord Odin, That boy… he didn't show any restraint or fear when face to face against my father…" Athena said still In awe.

"Hmm? Taking a liking in Issei are we?" Odin said while grinning.

"Wha- No it's just very rare for somebody to do that to my father." Athena said while blushing.

"Ah fear not your secret is safe with me… and just between us Issei is planning on having a harem when he's older." Odin says while grinning.

"Really!? So im in luck? Wait no! that's not what I meant!" Athena says while running away blushing madly. "Issei, Hyoudo we will meet again! I know we will!" Athena thinks while walking away.

 **(Later That night in Odin's office)  
** "But still I never expected you to launch Zeus across the stadium!" Odin says while laughing.

"Heh I thought I was going to die when he confronted me after…" Issei said.

"Wait what happened with the prize pool?" Issei asks.

"Oh almost forgot about that! Around 4 billion dollars has been transferred into your account."

"WHAT?! 4 BILLION?!" Issei yells.

"Yes the tournament is a big deal in the underworld and other realms!"

"Wow but still 4 billion!? I'm set for life…"

"Alright Issei the real reason I called you here is for your' future… I think you should go to a highschool."

"A high school? Why?" Issei asks.

"You are strong enough to go into the real world now we've clearly seen in the tournament. But you lack any teenage life style like going out after midnight and hanging out with friends those things are fundamental for a normal teenage life!" Odin exclaims.

"Sure I'll go to high school."

"Wait really? That easy?" Odin says surprised.

"Yeah I've gotten bored here and plus it's not like I'm going right now I've got 2 years!"

"Very well when your old enough I'm sending you to high school!"

"Ok but do you have any idea what school your' going to send me to?" Issei asks.

Odin then answered "Yes I've already found one an old friend recommended it to me he's actually the one who gave me this idea! It's a school that's going co-ed in a few years! It's in your home town I think it was called… Kuoh Academy."

Thank you Everyone for reading! Now to answer some questions.

 **1 No Issei is not stronger then Zeus he just caught Zeus off guard when he punched him.**

 **2 yes I know he is still really mature for his age but now since im going to his high school life I don't need to hold back.**

 **3\. Athena is for sure in the Harem I just haven't figured out how im going to get her in it.**

 **That's all for that but my challenge for you all is to find me harem member for Issei that nobody ever uses as I said it can be anyone like lady phoenix or lady venelena or anyone ill get them in without Issei being the bad guy. Please leave reviews for what you think I need to do or what you want to see in the future!**


	4. Welcome to Kuoh!

**Sorry for the late update! It was holiday here and I was kinda busy :P… anyways no excuses im going to try and update more frequently I don't know how often I can update but im going to try harder the first 3 chapters I threw out too fast so I need to calm down and work on quality so as I said I don't know how often I can update but hopefully I can frequently and their good.**

 **Thank you everyone for reading! First of all I want to apologize for the last chapter! I read over it and there were a lot of errors but as I said I had play-offs and was tired so if it was sluggish or rushed it was because of that! This and the upcoming chapters should be a lot better!**

 **(Disclaimer!)**

 **The Harem will probably not be finished until the story ends so don't worry there could be anyone in the future where ever my imagination takes me!**

 **For sure Harem: Grayfia, Rias, Rossweisse, Athena, Kuroko, Serafall, Akeno, Sona.**

 **Maybe Harem: Lady Sitri (If I do add her I will have a name), Tiamat, Yasaka, Koneko, Katerea, Momo Hanakai, Xenovia, Irina, Kalawarner, Raynare, Seekvaira Agares.**

 **I don't know if I'm going to add Riser's Peerage but if I do they will be part of his Harem but not really the Official ones like the list above they would probably be servants like Rossweisse but not as important of a character or as important to Issei as Rossweisse.**

 **Before I start this chapter I thought of making a Character Bio for Issei since he's different than the normal Issei we all know from the Anime/Manga!**

 **Name: Issei Hyoudo**

 **Age: 16**

 **Height: 6 foot 2 inches**

 **Weight: 200ibs pure muscle**

 **Hair color: Brown**

 **Eye Color: Brown except when he uses magic then it changes to blue**

 **Traits: He is like a wolf in some ways, like he sleeps when he's bored and has nothing to do but isn't at all lazy(That's only one of the ways you have to read more to figure out his other ones).**

 **Likes: Anime/Manga, Animals, his friends, kind people, selfless brave people.**

 **Dislikes: Arrogant people, Forced marriages and people who arrange them, People who claim their better than others when they really aren't.**

 **Personality: Brave, kind, selfless, he's a gentleman because of Rossweisse, but also a pervert since Odin raised him, doesn't trust people easily.**

 **Talents: manipulating people, anything physical, smart, if he wants something done its gets done but anything he doesn't care for he does haphazardly.**

 **Chapter 4: Welcome to Kuoh!**

 **(Issei's 16** **th** **Birthday)**

"Congratulations Issei! You're finally 16!" Rossweisse exclaims.

"Yes now you're old enough to go to a highschool!" Odin tells Issei.

"Thanks! Thank you all for all the gifts!" Issei tells everybody.

 **[Issei we need to talk.]**

"Okay? What's about?"

 **[I'll tell you when you go somewhere in private.]**

 **(Somewhere Private)**

"Okay now what did you want to tell me?" Issei asks.

 **[It's about your body… Now since your 16 you will be experiencing some… changes…]**

"What? Is it bad?!" Issei asks worried.

 **[Not exactly you will gain Wolf Instincts and other Wolf things, some changes you will have is you will attract strong people who will want to fight you. And another one is around other males you will want to establish who's the "Alpha Male" and other things similar to that… But I can't help but feel like I forgot a really big change you will probably need to know…]**

"Ok so nothing too bad I guess…" Issei says not knowing the last change.

 **[Alright now go back to the party you better enjoy it you will be leaving for Japan in a few days.]**

"Yep they're probably wondering where I am." Issei says while walking back to the auditorium.

 **(The Day of leaving for Japan)**

"Oh man I'm going to miss this this place." Issei says to himself while packing up the last of his room.

 **[You know you will be back right? Maybe not for a while but you will see this place again.]**

"Yeah I know but it's just… The whole reason I'm going to japan again is because this place made me stronger. Its, its sentimental I could say." Issei said.

 **[Exactly so don't leave this place looking down leave this place with a smile on your face!]**

"Issei hurry up! We gotta go!" Rossweisse yells from down the hall.

"Alright I'm coming! Sheesh no patience…" Issei says.

"I Heard that!" Rossweisse yells.

…

"Oh Issei Rossweisse are you all ready to go?" Odin asks.

"Yes Lord Odin we should be ready to leave immediately." Rossweisse tells Odin.

"Well then I guess this is Goodbye…" Odin says.

"Yea… I guess it is…" Issei says downcast.

"Oh come on now Issei! What did I teach you? "Smile all the time! Even when your face to face with Death himself! So I don't want you leaving with a frown." Odin tells Issei.

"Yea I know it's just pretty strange leaving… I've been here for 9 years now I'm just packing up and leaving." Issei says.

"You know you can come back and visit anytime right? And when I get bored I'll probably come and visit." Odin said.

"True I didn't really think about that." Issei answered.

"Okay now Issei come over here so I can talk in private." Odin tells Issei ushering him away from Rossweisse.

"What is it gramps?" Issei asks.

"Okay first of all in the house I got for you and Rossweisse under the master bed is a secret compartment I had installed personally! For you to open it put some of your' power under the bed and it should come out. And second of all now this is the important part so listen carefully… Now since it's only going to be you and Rossweisse in a house and you're probably going to bring more girls home I think you need these." Odin says while handing Issei and box of condoms.

"Really? Do you really want me to go and knock up a bunch of girls? Including Rossweisse?" Issei says with a dumbfounded look.

"No of course not! Why do you think I'm giving you these?" Odin says.

"Fair enough." Issei says with a perverted grin.

"That's my boy! Now get out there and do me proud!" Odin yells.

"Issei we've got to go!" Rossweisse yells.

"Alright one second! Alright see you later gramps." Issei says while hugging Odin.

"Yes I will see you later." Odin says.

Issei and Rossweisse then get into a magic circle and teleport to Japan.

 **( Kuoh Japan)**

"Ahh finally were here!" Rosseweisse says while stretching.

"Yeah…" Issei answered a bit pensive.

"Alright the house Odin got for us should be right around there." Rossweisse says.

As they arrive at the house Odin provided them with they noticed it was a fairly large traditional Japanese house with a forest and lake in the back yard. (By request from Issei.)

"Wow this is pretty nice." Issei says out loud.

"Yeah…" Rossweisse says still admiring the house.

Issei then walks up to the door and says. "After you my lady."

"Why thank you Ise." Rossweisse says.

As they got inside they both explored the house separately. Issei found his room and began unpacking his boxes until he found a picture of him and his parents.

"Hey Sköll do you think my parents were found and buried somewhere in town?" Issei asked.

 **[It's possible…]** (Note: Issei has never seen their grave or looked for it.)

"I think I want to go find it then…" Issei says.

 **[Very well it's up to you.]**

Issei then walks down stairs to tell Rossweisse he's going out for a bit.

"Hey Ross I'm going out for a bit so do whatever you want." Issei tells Rossweisse.

"Do you want me to come too?" Rossweisse yells from the kitchen.

"Uh no I'm just going to see if some things from my childhood are still there. Issei answered lying.

"Alright be careful!" Rossweisse said.

 **(After a 15 minutes of walking, Kuoh Cemetery)**

After about 10 minutes of looking in the rain surely enough he found his parent's graves along with his own. Issei starts to weep and falls to his knees ashamed that he never came to visit.

"Hey Mom, Hey Dad… It's been awhile hasn't it? I've been doing fine I met some good people who helped me get stronger in order to protect my loved ones." As Issei says this he starts to cry harder letting some of his power flare.

"I've been trying to forget about that night… but I still get nightmares every once in a while… No matter how hard I try I can never forget that night… I hope you guys aren't mad I haven't visited you guys before… I didn't even know you guys were here… if I knew I would have visited…" Issei says still crying.

 **(In the ORC Clubroom)**

A certain red headed girl is sitting at her desk finishing up some paper work from earlier that day when there was a surge of magic coming from nearby. Another occupant of the room shot up.

"Buchou! You felt that right?" The blonde boy said.

"Yes Kiba, tell Akeno and Koneko to get ready we are leaving immediately." The red headed girl says.

After about 10 minutes of looking the red head and her group find where the power is surging from.

"Ugh what would somebody be doing at a cemetery in the middle of a rainy night?" The girl called Akeno says.

"It doesn't matter we need to see if this power source is a threat." The red head says.

After about another 5 minutes of searching they find Issei on the floor crying by two graves.

"Uh Rias I think we found it." Akeno tells the now called Rias.

"Yeah…" Rias says.

Kiba then readies his sword and says. "Well? Buchou what's our next move? Should I attack?"

"No I don't sense any malicious intent coming from him… just sadness and deep regret… for now let's just observe him." Rias answered.

"I can't help but feel bad for him seeing him cry like that…" Akeno exclaimed.

"Yeah" Rias said.

"But I can't help but shake the feeling I've seen him before it's a shame I can't see his face…" Akeno says.

 **(Back to Issei's POV)**

"I'll be coming back to visit more often now too… And don't worry about me I'm doing fine thanks to my friend Rossweisse…" Issei says still weeping over his parent's graves.

 **[Issei I know you need your time but I detect 4 magic auras coming from over there.]**

"*Sniff* I know I feel it too… I don't think they're going to attack though and if they do I can easily defeat them." Issei said.

 **[Yeah I know I just want you to be on your guard.]**

"Yeah I know you're just worried about me… Alright Mom, Dad I got to go it was nice talking to you both again… Oh and I hope you don't mind if I remove my grave… because I know I'm not going to need it for a long, long time…" Issei says.

As he gets up he walks to his grave and lifts his fist and brings it down with such power it shakes the whole graveyard. Issei then leaves to get back to his house. Then Rias and her group walk towards the grave he destroyed.

"Umm Buchou is it wise to just let him go?" Kiba asks.

"Yes its fine if we feel it again or he starts trouble then we can get him." Rias answered.

"But I wonder why he destroyed this grave…" Akeno exclaims.

"Yeah I think it says… Issei Hyoudo… I wonder what he has against him?" Rias said.

 **(With Issei)**

"Ahh that felt great to get out of my system!" Issei says much happier than earlier.

 **[You do realize you could go to jail for destroying a grave right?]**

"Not really I'm pretty sure there is probably a way around the law considering it was my grave."

 **[… Usually people don't destroy their own graves Issei… anyways you better get home Rossweisse is probably worried sick considering you flared your power like that.]**

"What? When did I flare my power?" Issei asked.

 **[You're kidding me…]**

"Oh never mind I'm home anyways."

As Issei opens the door Rossweisse Runs toward Issei only wearing a towel.

"Issei are you alright!? I felt you flare your power and was about to go and look for you!"

Issei didn't answer though his blood started to rush and he couldn't control himself. So he pounced on top of Rossweisse.

"Issei!? What are you doing?! Are you okay?!"

Issei started to lean closer to her until.

"Issei!" Rossweisse yells.

"Huh? Rossweisse? Why are you only wearing a towel?! And why am I on top of you?!" Issei asks while starting to blush.

 **[Now I remember!]** Sköll yells through the house.

"Remember what?" Issei asked while still on top Rossweisse.

 **[Remember how I told you would have some changes? And I said I thought I forgot a really important one?]**

"Yes… don't tell me… this has something to do with one of my changes doesn't it?" Issei said a bit annoyed.

 **[Bingo! This is probably going to be the one that will affect you the most every few weeks you will have a so called "Mating season" basically you will be attracted to females a lot more and in some cases you won't be able to control yourself…]**

"Is there any way we can help him?!" Rossweisse yells worried.

 **[There is one… But your' not going to like it…]**

"Tell me I'm Ise's personal servant and future mate!"

 **[Ugh I warned you… the only way to stop him is too… satisfy his urges… and in the worst case scenario you will have to bear one of his children…]**

…

…

…

"Umm, I'm sorry Issei! But I'm not ready for that yet!" Rossweisse yells blushing even more.

"Don't worry I wouldn't expect you too! I don't want my first time being forced."

"Oh good at least we are in agreeance on that." Rossweisse says relieved.

"Wait… Ross what day is it today?" Issei asked worried.

"Umm Sunday, Why?" Rossweisse asked.

"Crap I've got to get to bed I've got my first day of school in like 6 hours!"

Issei then runs to his room closed the door and passes out on the bed.

 **(The next Morning)**

"Ise! Time to get up you need to get to school don't you?" Rossweisse yells from the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah I hear. Gosh I hate waking up early…" Issei exclaims rubbing his eyes.

Issei put on his School uniform on and walked down stairs towards the kitchen.

"Wow Ross you really out did yourself today." Issei tells Rossweisse.

"Why thank you, I thought I would make something a bit more special considering this is your first time in school since a long time ago you've only had my tutoring up till now." Rossweisse exclaims.

"Yeah thanks. I feel like this is going to be an interesting day… I hope the thing Sköll was talking about with my "Mating season" doesn't affect me today. He said it was just a fluke since I had a big change turning 16 but who knows…" Issei said.

"Yeah just be careful Odin was acting way to giddy when he told you about the school… knowing him he probably kept something from you." Rossweisse said.

"Alright I gotta go I'm supposed to go early to meet my teacher and ask about my classes." Issei said.

"Alright, good luck!" Rossweisse said.

 **(Across the Street of Kuoh Academy)**

"Holy… This place is huge…" Issei says to himself.

 **[Agreed]**

As Issei is about to walk across the street he notices a bus coming down the street very fast. He thought nothing of it and minded his own business. Until a teenage girl about the same age as him maybe older with a black bob cut and glasses walking across the street in the path of the bus. He noticed the bus was out of control and yelled "Hey Watch Out!" but he knew she wouldn't be able to get out of the way in time. So he sprinted as fast as he could and dove and grabbed her shielding her just in time so she wouldn't get hit. The bus then swerved and stopped In the middle of the road. And all the surrounding students started cheering for Issei. "Are you okay?" Issei asked the girl still holding onto her. "Umm yes thank you very much! What can I do to repay you?" the girl asked as she bowed in thanks.

"Repay? Why would I need that? How could I let such a beautiful girl such as yourself get hurt?" Issei says with a smile.

"Huh? Beautiful?" the girl says while blushing.

"Exactly what I said, but anyways what's your name? I'm Issei Hyoudo I just transferred here today." Issei asked.

"Oh um I'm Sona Sitiri the student council president nice to meet you Hyoudo san." Sona said.

"Oh please just call me Issei I'm not used to being called Hyoudo."

"Alright Issei I thank you again for saving me again if you need anything just ask me anytime." Sona says bowing again.

"Actually there is one thing… Would you mind showing me around the school? I don't really know where anything is…" Issei asked.

"Oh of course I have student council work right now so I can only take you to the faculty office now, Are you free after school? I'll take you on a tour after if you can." Sona says.

"Yeah I should be free, now we better hurry before we're late for class." Issei says.

As Issei walked through the front gate a certain red head was staring at him questioningly from a window. Issei sensed this and looked up to see Rias. "Hey Sköll doesn't that girl look a lot like Sirzechs?" Issei says in his mind to Sköll. **[She does… I would be careful around her until you know who she is.]** Sköll replies in his mind. Issei than looks up winks then waves at her, she started to blush then left the window.

 **(With Rias)**

After Rias left the window she asked Akeno.

"Hey Akeno who's that boy, doesn't he look familiar? Is he the one from the Cemetery yesterday?"

"I don't know I've never seen him before I think he just transferred… But he seems familiar to me too… but not for the same reason." Akeno answered.

"He seems… interesting." Rias says.

"Oh is Rias getting a crush on the transfer student?" Akeno says with her sadistic smile.

"Wha- No!" Rias yelled while walking off to class.

 **(Back with Issei)**

"Ok stay calm stay cool don't draw attention to yourself let's have a nice calm high school experience." Issei thinks to himself while knocking on the classroom door.

" ***Knock Knock*** Come in." the teacher says from outside.

Issei then walks in and the whole class yells. "It's The New Prince who saved the student council president!" as Issei hears this he hears Sköll roll over laughing in his head. Issei then smiles awkwardly and stands there waiting for the teacher to finish introduction.

"Alright class calm down! Now please introduce yourself then answer some questions after." The teacher tells Issei.

"Alright… Um my name is Issei Hyoudo please call me Issei where I come from they just call me Issei. I haven't been to a real school since I was 7 and I love animals and manga." Issei said still smiling awkwardly.

"Alright now for questions who has one?" the teacher said only to be interrupted by the whole class yelling questions. The teacher then picked a girl with glasses in the second row middle. "Issei what kinds of girls do you like?" this caught Issei off guard but he still answered.

"Hmm that's a hard question… Oh! Kind and selfless girls! Oh and if she has Big Breasts that just adds points in my book!" Issei answered with a grin.

The whole class erupted in laughter while the teacher face palmed. Then the teacher picked another student with pink hair this time. "Do you have a girlfriend Issei?"

"No I do not have girlfriend, I've been very busy up till now so I haven't had one yet." Issei answered and all the girls in the class cheered.

"Alright Issei you can go sit back in the corner by the window by Kiba." The teacher said as she was about to start class.

"Alright thank you." And he walked to his seat.

"Nice to meet you Issei, I'm Kiba" Kiba says as he extends his hand for a handshake.

"Like wise Kiba." Issei says while shaking Kiba's hand.

 **(Gym class)**

"Ah finally Gym class, I've been waiting all day for this class!" Issei says while stretching.

"So Issei are you any good at sports? It's been pretty boring I'm always the top of the class…" Kiba said with no pride at all.

"Oh I don't mean to brag but I've been involved in a lot of athletic things up till now!" Issei says.

"Oh then this may actually be fun then." Kiba says.

"Alright class! Since we have a new student we're going to do tests to see how fast, strong, and flexible everyone is so get ready were starting in 5!" the Gym teacher yelled.

…

"Alright let's start off with weighed down squats to see how many pounds you can handle on your squats!" The teacher yelled. (Note: I don't know what they're called sorry :p)

After nobody went up Issei volunteered

"Alright I guess all you wimps aren't going to go up so I may as well." Issei said.

Issei went up and the teacher added more and more weights onto Issei.

"Alright 50ibs check… 100ibs check… 125ibs check… 150ibs check… 200ibs check…"

The class including the gym teacher started to get wide eyes at how easily Issei was doing this.

"425ibs check… 450ibs check… Issei are you sure you can do more?" the teacher asked seriously worried.

"Nah I'm fine this is easy any ways start adding by 50s now though this is starting to get boring." Issei answered.

 **[Issei you should probably stop now normal teenagers can't do that much…]**

"Ahh why?" Issei answered in his mind.

 **[Listen Issei I know you're really, really competitive but that Kiba person is a devil and there are multiple other devils watching you so man up and don't let your pride ruin your high school life!]**

"Fine…" Issei said defeated.

"Alright that's enough I can't do anymore!" Issei said as he just past the 750 mark.

"Alright… you are… extraordinary mister Issei! That was truly amazing!" the teacher said still in shock.

Then Issei noticed.

"Woah! Why is everyone watching me?! Including the girls from the other grades too!"

"They all came too watch your spectacle when everyone was in shock…" Kiba said a little suspicious of Issei.

 **(Somewhere in the crowed watching Issei)**

"Sona, Akeno… that boy is different… I don't know why but only the strongest of humans can do that much… and he's not a body builder he's lean and muscular but not that muscular…" Rias said.

"Indeed…" Sona said suspicious as well.

"I can't help but feel attracted to him after that spectacle though…" Akeno said rubbing her hips together.

"Akeno! Keep it in your pants… my gosh…" Rias said.

 **(Back with Issei)**

After about 4 more activities of Kiba getting destroyed in physical activities it was finally speed tests.

"Alright Issei sorry to disappoint you but your winning streak ends here I can honestly say I am much faster than you!" Kiba said tired of losing against Issei.

"Hmm… sure fine if you can beat me I'll do one thing for you!" Issei said knowing he wouldn't lose.

"Okay fine but what do you get if you win?" Kiba said just to be a gentleman.

"You can do one thing for me! Is that even enough?" Issei said.

"Deal!" Kiba said shaking Issei's hand.

"Alright, now to the hundred meter dash everyone line up!" the teacher yelled.

They all lined up and Issei was right next to Kiba waiting for the whistle. While all the other gym classes went to watch this as they knew Issei beat all of Kiba's records so far but this one would be even greater as Kiba broke a world record before so they were all thinking Kiba had this easy.

"3…2…1…Go!" the teacher whistled.

At first Issei was surprised by the speed of Kiba but he then sped up himself getting past Kiba like nothing. Everyone was surprised by this especially the devils watching nearby. Issei started running backwards and talking too Kiba.

"Come on Kiba I thought you were confident in your speed what happened?" Issei said with a grin.

Kiba then used his power as a knight trying to catch up with Issei but it was impossible to catch up every time he tried Issei would pull farther away. Then it finished with Issei victorious.

As Kiba was catching his breath Issei put his hand down to help him up.

"So Kiba I got to admit you really surprised me by how fast you were!" Issei said truthfully.

"Thanks but you clearly won so what do you want?" Kiba asked.

"Hmm do you think you could show me around town? I'm kinda new so I don't know crap…" Issei said.

"Sure that's pretty simple can you wait for me in the Old School Building?" Kiba asked.

"Sure but I may be like 15 minutes after school the student council president is showing me around school after. Is that Okay?" Issei asked.

"Yeah that's fine." Kiba said.

 **(After Sona's tour of school)**

"Hmm I wonder where he is… wait did he say meet him inside or outside?" Issei asked outside.

 **[I don't know but are sure it's wise to hang out with devils?]**

"Eh its fine I'm stronger than them even you can feel it"

 **[Alright then go inside if you're so sure]**

"Watch me."

*Knock Knock* nothing Issei opened the door that went into a hallway. Issei walked down the hallway and found a door and opened it too find a room furnished with Old Victorian style furniture that was way too expensive for a school clubroom. But he noticed a girl with red hair doing paperwork on her desk.

"Yes? Is that you Sona?" Rias asked.

"Oh wow I thought I would see a blonde dude not a Beautiful girl like yourself… but anyways have you seen Kiba around I'm supposed to meet him here." Issei said.

Rias looked up and was extremely surprised to see Issei standing in the door way.

"Oh I didn't expect you here but to answer your question no I haven't seen Kiba around." Rias answered.

"Oh then sorry for intruding I'll be going now." Issei said bowing and about to leave.

"Wait! You can wait here if you want I don't mind." Rias said blushing a bit.

"Oh then I guess I'll accept your offer." Issei said while sitting down on one of the couches.

"So what club is this?" Issei asked.

"The Occult Research Club It is as the name suggests we research the supernatural." Rias said.

"Interesting…" Issei said.

"Indeed but may I ask what is your name? I'm Rias Gremory a Second year here." Rias said.

"Nice to meet you Rias my name is Issei Hyoudo but please call me Issei I don't like being called Hyoudo." As Issei said this Rias immediately went on guard remembering the grave that was destroyed yesterday and the man at the cemetery she thought was Issei.

"Okay Issei nice to meet you too." Rias said this and flared her power to see if Issei would react as any normal human or supernatural being would. But no nothing Issei just sat there smiling the whole time. The door then swung open revealing Kiba, Akeno, and Koneko.

"Buchou! Are you alright?!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Finally Kiba you're here I've been waiting." Issei said getting up from his seat.

"Oh Issei it's just you yeah I kinda forgot about the deal… but shall we go?" Kiba said as he and Issei walked out the door.

"Wow they Kiba just ignored me…" Rias said.

"I think it's good Kiba hasn't had any friends while being here… but anyways why did you flare your power like that?" Akeno asked.

"I was testing him to see if he was involved in the supernatural or if he was a normal human… but the scary part was… he didn't even flinch when he felt it… even a normal human would have a hard time breathing at least." Rias said.

"Shall we follow them?" Akeno asked.

"Yeah let's do that."

 **(After the tour through town)**

"Man its already this late?! Rossweisse is gonna kill me for worrying her…"

 **[I don't doubt that… good luck]**

"I'm going to act like this was the worst day ever and try to get out of it." Issei said.

As Issei walked in as quietly as he could he spotted Rossweisse sitting on the couch watching TV. He then walked over and laid on the couch with his head on her lap.

"Ugh that was the worst day ever." Issei said trying to not to get punished for being late.

At first she seemed worried and fine but then she got an annoyed look on her face.

"So Issei… Where were you? Do you have any idea how late it is?! I was worried sick!"

"I was on a few tours around town and my school and just so you know my school is like the freaking same size as the town!"

"No excuses I was worried tell me next time!" Rossweisse said while hugging Issei.

"I know fine… what can I do to make you happy?" Issei asked.

"Hmm. Let me sleep with you tonight!" Rossweisse said.

"Wha- What? Aren't you worried about the Mating season thing?" Issei exclaimed.

"No I trust you and even if you do lose control I am technically your mate…" Rossweisse said blushing.

"Fine…" Issei said defeated.

He then went up to bed carrying Rossweisse and laid down Rossweisse went to sleep immediately and used Issei as a pillow but Issei then though.

"Why do I feel like something big is going to happen?"

 **[Because where ever you go something big happens]**

"Hey I thought I told you not to listen to my thoughts!" Issei said in his mind.

 **[I can't help it I'm in your mind]**

"Yeah, yeah sure…"

 **[It's true]**

"Sure goodnight"

 **Thankyou for reading now to say some things.**

 **I put Rias as a second year to add another year of highschool to my story.**

 **Issei is a first year so Rias is still older.**

 **Now Should I have the whole Raynare thing with the church and stuff? Or is that too mainstream? Answer in the reviews I'm starting the new chapter tomorrow when I see what people want. Now anyways thanks for watching I love your feedback so please leave some and have a nice day!**


	5. The Unveiling of Issei!

**For sure Harem: Rias, Rossweisse, Grayfia, Akeno, Serafall, Sona, Athena, Saeko(Lady Sitri), Kuroko, Raynare, and Kalawarner.**

 **Most likely Harem list: Lady Phenex, Venelana Gremory, Seekvaira Agares, Tiamat, Katerea, and Yasaka.**

 **Maybe Harem list, Koneko, Irina, and Xenovia.**

 **Once again the Harem will most likely not be finished until the story is done. But if there's anyone you think I should add into the Harem leave it in the Reviews.**

 **Note: Asia is not going to be a part of the Harem or main story she may show up in later chapters but not normally.**

 **And Once Again! I cannot stress this enough! There will most likely not be a main girl in the harem it will point to Grayfia, Rossweisse, And Rias as favorites but that's all he still likes all the other girls the same amount!**

 **Chapter 5: The Unveiling of Issei!**

"Ugh…" Issei yawns as an obnoxious alarm clock woke him up for school.

"No don't leave I'm still tired…" Rossweisse said still half asleep.

"Sorry I got school and aren't you the one that would kill me if I were late?" Issei said putting a shirt on.

"Yeah, yeah just don't stay out late again or at least tell me if you are." Rossweisse said while going back to sleep.

"Yeah I know don't want you worrying about little old me now do we?" Issei said mockingly while leaving the room.

Issei then walked down stairs and made himself some breakfast then left.

"So Sköll do you think the devils know about me?" Issei asked Sköll.

 **[Most likely or at least got suspicious of you]**

"Seriously?! I tried really hard staying cool you know!" Issei exclaimed.

 **[Well you suck at it that's for sure]**

"Maybe if somebody trained me better that wouldn't have happened…" Issei said under his breath.

 **[What was that?]**

"Oh nothing just talking to myself." Issei said sarcastically.

Thankfully before the wolf could say anything else Issei heard a familiar voice call out for him.

"Hey Issei!" Kiba yelled while walking faster to catch up with him.

"Yo Kiba what's up?" Issei said.

"Nothing much, just wondering if you're ready for your' second day of school." Kiba said.

"Pff I wish but hopefully I won't bring attention to myself like yesterday…" Issei exclaimed.

As he said that he and Kiba walked through the front gate of the school.

"Oh My Gosh! It's Issei the transfer student who saved the student council president!" a random student yelled.

"Issei's walking with Kiba! Both of the princes walking to school together?!" Another student yelled.

"Well there goes that plan…" Issei says defeated.

"Yeah…" Kiba says.

As they're walking Rias is watching Issei from the window again but once again Issei sensed her and did gun fingers at her and winked. She left the window blushing just like last time.

"Hey Kiba may I ask something?" Issei asked.

"Sure what is it?" Kiba said.

"Why were the girls from your club following us yesterday while you were showing me around town?" Issei asked.

Kiba was caught off guard by this and immediately tried thinking of excuses.

"Wha- What do you mean?" Kiba asked a little suspicious.

"Oh it was pretty easy to see them they're pretty bad at hiding." Issei said trying say he saw them with only human instincts.

"Oh they were probably trying to see what kind of person you were? There was a lot of stuff that made you famous yesterday." Kiba said trying to play it off.

"Alright that's all I wanted to know. But next time tell them to join us the more the merrier right?" Issei answered.

"Yeah the more the merrier…" Kiba said happy he got out of that but still a little suspicious.

 **[It seems I was right they have started getting suspicious… So what are you going to do?]**

"I think I'm going to play a little game with them before I tell them who I am." Issei said in his mind.

 **[Seems you also got my conniving personality]**

"Yep now how am I going to do this…" Issei thought to himself while walking to class.

 **(With Rias)**

"What do you mean you couldn't find a thing on him?" Rias exclaimed.

"It's true… nothing but his name and birthdate…" Sona said calmly.

"How can this be? Me and my peerage even followed him when he was out with Kiba but nothing out of the ordinary…" Rias said defeated.

"You followed him?! You know you aren't supposed to do that! But still I can't blame you too much he's a suspicious fellow." Sona said.

"Yeah I think I'm going to have somebody fetch him later." Rias said.

"Do what you must just don't do anything rash we don't know who or how powerful he may be." Sona said while leaving the room.

 **(Back with Issei)**

Issei is currently sitting in a tree eating his lunch in peace.

"Ahh this is nice…" Issei said to himself while eating his lunch.

"I agree it certainly is splendid…" Akeno says sitting under the tree.

"Woah you scared me!" Issei said almost falling off the tree branch he was on.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean too." Akeno said apologizing.

"Oh its fine I just didn't expect you to be there… sorry your' in Kiba's club right? Umm Akeno?" Issei said.

"Yep that's me and you are Issei right?" Akeno asked.

"Yeah…" As Issei said this he jumped down from the tree and stared straight into Akeno's face only a few inches away.

Akeno started to blush from the sudden intrusion of space and asked. "Umm Issei is there something on my face?"

"Nope still as beautiful as ever but I can't help but feel like I've seen you before… you look so familiar…" Issei answered.

"Weird I thought the same…" Akeno said starting to think about how she knew Issei. Until a figure appeared in her mind the boy who saved her from the fallen angels years back.

"Umm Is-"Akeno was trying to say only to be interrupted by the school bell.

"Oh sorry Akeno I gotta get to class see you later!" Issei said starting to walk away.

As he was walking away.

 **[Issei you felt it right?]**

"Yeah she was half fallen angel half Devil right?" Issei asked.

 **[Exactly… and I think I know why she seems so familiar…]**

"What? Where do I know her from then?" Issei asked wanting to know.

 **[Remember when I sent you on that test to see if you could go to Asgard? And you found the mother and child being ganged up on by 4 fallen angels? And you saved the girl but she was gone before you finished?]**

"Seriously? Wow… what a coincidence I wonder if she remembers me…" Issei thought.

 **(After School)**

"Ugh what a long day…" Issei exclaimed while walking out of class only to be approached by Akeno and Rias.

"Hey Issei, would you come down to the Old School Building with us?" Rias asked trying to be flirty since any normal teenage boy would jump at it.

Issei smirked at this and answered. "Sorry I would love to follow 2 of the most beautiful girls there but unfortunately I'm busy today."

As he said this and walked away Rias and Akeno blushed at the compliment but were in utter shock to notice as they never expected to be turned down so easily.

"Akeno get Kiba and Koneko we're following him today!" Rias exclaimed.

"Are you sure that's wise? He did see us yesterday we don't know if he actually saw us or sensed us…" Akeno said.

"Doesn't matter we can take him if he tries anything! Now let's go get the others!" Rias exclaims as she walks away.

 **(At the School gate)**

As Issei was walking out he was approached by a teenage girl.

"Umm Issei! Would you go out with me?" The girl asked.

"Hmm sure but you're going to have to tell me your name first." Issei answered.

"Oh sorry Its Yuuma Amano! And when would you like to go out?" Yuuma asked.

"Hmm I'm free now I've got nothing better to do is that alright?" Issei asked while a certain red head hiding in the bush got jealous he went with the random girl and not her.

"Oh uh sure I'm free now shall we go?" Yuuma said surprised he said right now.

"Alright let me call home and tell them I'll be back later than usual then we can go." Issei said while calling Rossweisse so she would kill him later.

 **[Issei you realize she's a fallen angel right?]**

"No dip Sherlock." Issei said in his mind.

 **[Then if you're so smart you better be careful]**

"Yeah, yeah I know." Issei answered.

 **(After the date)**

Issei and Yuuma were currently walking to a nearby park after a long heartfelt date where Yuuma actually enjoyed unlike her many other missions to kill Sacred gear users. She may have even caught feelings for Issei. Unlike the other pigs she had to go on dates with he was a gentleman yes he was still a pervert but all men are perverts he was just better at being a gentleman then the other ones. But she knew she had to kill him.

"Umm Issei that was the best date I've ever had…" Yuuma said starting to tear up.

"Yeah same here! It was amazing." Issei answered.

 **[The spell is ready you know what to do…]**

"Got it." Issei answered in his mind.

"Issei I have a question… do you like me?" Yuuma asked.

"Yeah I do…" Issei answered.

"Then… Will you die for me?" As Yuuma said this with tears streaming down her cheeks she transformed into her fallen angel uniform and brought back a light spear. But as she brought the light spear back Issei lunged forward bringing his palm to her forehead and used a spell to see her memories.

"Wow it seems she really does like me… and it seems I'll be paying a visit to a church soon…" Issei said while searching through her memories to see who sent her and what her motives were.

"Ugh what was that?" Yuuma said as she tried to get up.

"Oh sorry I used some magic on you to see what your motives were…" Issei said while scratching the back of his head.

"What? You know magic? And you knew who I was?" Yuuma asked with tears still in her eyes.

"Yep but I'm going to help you save your friend and keep you safe! Those bastards don't deserve to live…" Issei said.

"We can't! there are at least a hundred exorcists in there and a few fallen angels!" Yuuma exclaimed.

Issei then walked over to Yuuma and hugged her and said. "Trust me… I'll help you… I need to get ready so can you go back to the church and pretend I'm dead and stall until I get there?"

" ***Sniff** Yeah I trust you I'll go and stall." Yuuma said still in Issei's arms.

"Alright ill meet you there in like 30 minutes!" Issei said letting go of Yuuma and preparing a teleportation circle.

"Wait! Just all me Raynare! Yuuma was just an alias for work!" Yuuma said.

"Alright Raynare mind if I call you Ray?" Issei asked with a grin.

"Sure!" Raynare said while flying away.

Then Issei teleported back home.

"Umm Buchou that answers our question doesn't it?" Kiba asked Rias.

"Yeah…" Rias answered.

"Should we follow the fallen angel to the church?" Koneko asked.

"Yes but make sure we don't interfere we cannot start another war we're just going to see how powerful Issei is." Rias answered.

 **(With Issei In front of church)**

 **[You realize now the devils know your' involved with the supernatural right?]**

"Sadly yes… my whole plan… destroyed in one day! Anyways… it's too quiet…" Issei said.

 **[I can sense at least a hundred auras inside be careful…]**

"Pff when am I not careful?" Issei said as he blew down the front door.

Issei could hear Sköll face palm in his head and laughed. But stopped immediately when he saw inside… he grit his teeth and his aura started to surge. What he saw was Raynare and another fallen angel woman tied up too a pillar almost completely naked… thankfully nobody touched them yet but Issei didn't care if anyone did that they deserve to die.

"Oh are you the one the Bitch Raynare fell for?" A male fallen angel asked.

"Hah! The Fallen sluts prince has come to save her!" A white haired exorcist exclaimed.

"Issei! Run there are too many!" Raynare yelled.

Issei then started to walk forward not fazed by all the exorcists all around him and got to Raynare and kneeled down. "I'm so sorry I'm late… but don't worry ill finish them all…" Issei said this but Raynare noticed Issei looked different his hair changed to a black and blue and his eyes turned blue.

"Who's in charge here?" Issei asked out loud with no emotion in his voice.

"That would be me!" The same male fallen angel exclaimed.

"Then I suggest surrender unless you want a long horrible death…" Issei said with a growing dark aura.

"I'd like to see you try! Get him!" Before the fallen angel could finish blue flames erupted from the floor burning all the exorcists alive. As the angel saw this his face paled knowing… He done fucked up…

Through all the flames the fallen angel could see a silhouette walking towards him.

"No please! I'm sorry you can take them and whatever you want! Please just spare me!" The fallen angel yelled trying to back away from the approaching silhouette.

"Tell me, What were you planning on doing with the girls?" Issei asked through all the screams of the exorcists.

"Nothing! I just thought they betrayed me I was just testing them! Please believe me! Spare me!" the fallen angel kept yelling.

"A test?! You make me sick! Nobody like you deserves to live!" Issei yelled as he emerged from the fire.

The fallen angel let out his wings once again and tried to escape. But it was pointless arms of fire caught him and brought him back to the ground.

Issei then walked toward the fallen angel on the floor and asked. "Tell me fallen angels take great pride in their wings don't they?"

"Umm Yes sir…" The fallen angel answered.

"Then you may go…" Issei said walking away.

"Yes thank you!" The fallen angel said as he started to fly away.

As the fallen angel flew out in view of Rias and her group the fallen angel's wings burst into blue flames once he hit the floor his wings were already completely burned off and the flames spread to his body and he died moments later. All that was left was a pile of ash. Rias and her group were still in shock of the power Issei had and how easily he wiped the fallen angels and exorcists out.

 **(Back with Issei)**

"I'm so sorry!" Issei said on his knees apologizing to Raynare and the now called Kalawarner.

"It's okay! Really you didn't need to help us at all! We did nothing but try and kill you!" Kalawarner said.

…

"Well yeah you better be sorry! … Next time I say leave and go to safety do it!" Raynare said while hugging Issei.

"Yeah I can't make any promises… But anyways do you guys have any place to stay?" Issei asked.

"Umm no… this was our place but now it's kind of destroyed…" Raynare answered.

"Alright! That settles it you guys can stay with me! My house is way too big for me Rossweisse!" Issei said.

"And who's Rossweisse?" Raynare asked.

"Oh yeah you don't know her… She's well… My personal servant?" Issei said not knowing how to call Rossweisse.

"What's with that answer?" Raynare said a bit jealous.

"Oh nothing… Anyways come on!" Issei tried to change topic and rather let Rossweisse explain.

"Issei Hyoudou!" Rias yelled from the entrance of the church.

"You may want to step back." Issei told Raynare and Kalawarner in which they obeyed.

"How are you affiliated with the supernatural? Are you a threatening my territory?" Rias yelled.

"Can't I explain tomorrow at school? I'm tired and need a shower…" Issei said not really caring for them.

"If you will not come we will take you by force! Kiba, Koneko, Akeno seize him!" Rias yelled and Kiba and Koneko rushed forward but Akeno didn't move she was in shock… she finally realized who Issei was.

"Sorry Issei! But if you won't come peacefully you're an enemy! Don't take this personally!" Kiba yelled.

Before they reached Issei, Issei let out his power making everyone drop to their knees and in a split second Kiba's sword was destroyed Koneko was launched into a nearby wall and Issei was behind Rias with a finger on her neck.

"If I were a threat I would have killed you by now…" And with that Issei left the church and signaled for Raynare and Kalawarner to follow.

Rias and her peerage sat there in shock. They have never been beaten so easily and quickly by anything before! Let alone one man!

"Akeno! Why didn't you attack!? We could have beaten him that way!" Rias yelled even know she knew Issei could have beaten them just as easy. But Akeno sat there in silence.

"Akeno? What happened are you okay?" Rias asked now worried seeing the expression on Akeno's face.

"He's the one… He's the one who saved me from the fallen angels are those years ago… I didn't know for sure but now since I've seen his power I know for sure…" Akeno said still in shock.

"Really?! So he's not a bad guy?! Maybe we can ask him about it tomorrow then!" Rias said hoping he wouldn't be a threat and hoping he would help her with… "Her Problems"…

 **(Back at Issei's House)**

"Ross I'm home!" Issei yelled as he opened the door.

"What Happened?! Why did you flare your power again?!" Rossweisse yelled as she ran from upstairs.

"Oh and we have visitors!" Issei yelled.

Rossweisse got extremely mad when she saw Issei with two almost naked girls in the doorway.

"Issei? Who are these people?" Rossweisse said with a smile on her face… But Issei knew… that was not a good face.

"Okay don't get mad…" Issei said starting to explain the whole thing.

 **(After the story)**

"So your telling me you saved them but some devils from your school saw it and they were going to take you in by force but you shut them up and are going to meet them tomorrow?" Rossweisse asked still annoyed.

"Exactly." Issei answered.

"You Do Realize you could start a war right!? If they have a peerage they're a high ranking devil!" Rossweisse yelled.

"Yeah, yeah I know…" Issei answered defeated.

"Anyways now since that's over with… would you and Kalawarner like to join me in bath? You look like you need one after that long day!" Rossweisse asked Raynare.

"Yes that would be appreciated." Raynare answered.

"Well then if you would follow me then." Rossweisse said ushering Raynare and Kalawarner to the bath.

 **(In the Bath)**

"Ahh this is amazing…" Kalawarner and Raynare said in sync.

"Yes this bath still surprises me how amazing it is…" Rossweisse answered.

After some talking about how they know Issei and their backgrounds.

"Hey Ray what's that on your chest?" Kalawarner asked while pointing to a blue and black paw print on her breast where her heart is.

"Huh? This looks like the one on Rossweisse…" Raynare said not knowing about the mark.

"Huh? What about me?" Rossweisse said opening her eyes.

"Look at the mark on Raynare's breast it looks like yours!" Kalawarner exclaimed.

"What?! … ISSEI!" Rossweisse yelled angrily realizing Issei made another future mate.

 **(Issei's Bedroom)**

"Oh man that didn't sound good…" Issei said to Sköll.

 **[I don't think you're going to make it through the school year Issei…]**

"Wow real motivating Sköll…" Issei said.

 **[Hey I can motivate you all you want it is not going to help one bit against Rossweisse]**

"Good point… if I'm going to survive… I'm going to need a miracle…" Issei said as he drifted to sleep.

 **Thank you all for reading!**

 **Now to say some things!**

 **Issei inherited some of Sköll's emotions I could call them? They have to do with Sköll's background so what happened in his past will be with Issei so if he see's the same things he will get very angry and depending the situation lose control.**

 **I know this chapter is short I just don't want to explain everything else in this chapter I don't want the chapters to be too long I want to be able to get a schedual out for my story.**

 **Kalawarner will have her part and kind of parts with Issei like (Everyone) else in the Harem will have with Issei.**


	6. Going to Need a Bigger House!

**Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing my other chapters! And I'm not going to lie this chapter was pretty hard to write I don't know why it was just harder to write so if it's not so good sorry! I already rewrote it like 6 times so I'm just going to use this one.**

 **For sure Harem: Rias, Rossweisse, Grayfia, Akeno, Serafall, Sona, Athena, Saeko (Lady Sitri), Kuroko, and Raynare.**

 **Most likely Harem list: Lady Phenex, Venelana Gremory, Seekvaira Agares, Tiamat, Kalawarner, Katerea, and Yasaka. P.S I'm going to keep these most likely until I figure out how to do it or think I can't do it.**

 **Maybe Harem list, Koneko, Irina, and Xenovia.**

 **Once again the Harem will most likely not be finished until the story is done. But if there's anyone you think I should add into the Harem leave it in the Reviews.**

 **Chapter 6: Going to Need a Bigger House!**

* **Alarm clock goes off*** "Ugh… what a day yesterday was..." Issei exclaims groggily.

 **[I wouldn't be complaining if I were you… remember you have to go meet the devils today.]**

"Yeah, yeah I know I have to say how I'm not a threat even know I could have killed them all yesterday and literally beat their group in less than a second…" Issei said annoyed.

 **[Knowing devils if you get on good terms with them they will ask you to become part of their peerage…]**

"Then I will formally decline. You should know Wolves only obey an Alpha and nobody is an Alpha to me!" Issei exclaimed out loud as he got out of bed.

 **[Exactly! But you do realize I'm the wolf here right?]**

"Who's the one that gave me power and made me change and get wolf instincts?" Issei asked sarcastically.

 **[Touche]**

Issei then walked to the mirror to put a shirt on then get breakfast when he saw Raynare's paw print it was a dark purple paw print next to the silver and Rossweisse's. **(Note: I said Silver because he doesn't know its Grayfia's)**

"Man Rossweisse could have been a bit calmer about the new mark… I mean I have told about my dream of having a harem…" Issei said rubbing the bruises he got from Rossweisse.

 **[Oh give her a break considering you haven't made a new mate in almost 9 years it was probably surprising and you could tell… She was jealous.]**

Issei smirked at what Sköll said then left for breakfast.

 **(School: Last Period)**

As usual Issei is currently sleeping on his desk. Nobody questions him because on his exam he scored higher than the old record holder Sona Sitiri only thanks to Rossweisse's tutoring though. Then he shot awake after everybody left.

"Sköll, we have a problem!" Issei yelled still not completely awake.

 **[What!?]**

"We forgot about meeting with the devils!" Issei yelled.

 **[Sheesh don't scare me like that!... At least they seem to be a little smarter than we thought though]**

"And how is that?" Issei asked confused.

 **[They weren't dumb enough to come and find you let alone wake you up…]** Sköll said remembering last time somebody woke him up.

 **(ORC Clubroom)**

It was currently silent in the Occult Research Club. The only way of telling that somebody was there was from the occasional deep breath. But inside the entire ORC sat on the couches except Rias sat at her desk.

"Ugh where is he?!" Rias exclaimed nervously and anticipating Issei's arrival.

"I don't know Buchou… Are you sure he's even going show?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know… Akeno are you okay?" Rias asked looking at a pensive looking Akeno.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about me…" Akeno said still deep in thought.

When she finished a blue and black magic circle with a wolf head appeared in the middle of the floor. Everyone got on guard expecting an intruder but all put down their weapons when they saw it was Issei knowing even if they did rush him they would just lose again.

"Dang why does everyone look so… tired and worried?" Issei said thinking his little show yesterday showed them he wasn't a threat.

"Sorry we couldn't exactly stay calm considering you beat us so badly yesterday… that was the first time that has happened before… let alone by a single man…" Rias said ushering for Issei to take a seat.

"Anyways Akeno bring our guest some tea." Rias said to Akeno who was staring straight at Issei.

" Uh… Yes Rias I'll be right back…" Akeno said.

"Okay now to the questions! I'm not good at stories so just ask me any question and if I need to tell you I will." Issei declared.

"Alright then the first question will be… Did you happen to save a girl from fallen angels at a shrine 9 years ago?" Rias got straight into questions.

"Hmm did she finally realize?" Issei asked.

"So that's a yes then… and yes when we saw you at the church yesterday she realized it was you…" Rias answered.

"I see… but that wasn't really me…" Issei answered.

"What do you mean wasn't really you?" Rias asked intrigued by Issei.

"Well I was about to leave because I wasn't strong enough to defeat them all but before I left I saw the women who I think was her mother killed… that sparked something and I lost control and killed the fallen angels…" Issei said.

"I see…" Rias said.

Akeno then walked in with the tea and told Issei. "Issei I want to thank you for saving me all those years ago!" Akeno exclaimed while bowing.

"Oh no, no, no didn't you hear me? I was going to leave until I saw your mother killed! I don't deserve your thanks I did it subconsciously!" Issei exclaimed waving his hands back and forth.

"But you saved me! And doesn't that mean you wanted to save me subconsciously?" Akeno said.

"Well yeah… Bu-" Issei was then cut off by Akeno again.

"No buts I'm trying to thank you and it is rude not to accept somebodies thank you!" Akeno exclaimed again.

"I know but… Ugh fine…" Issei said defeated.

The mood then got much brighter seeing how Issei was still kind and humble and how Akeno brightened up.

"Alright now since we have that over with I would like to ask you, why are you in my territory?" Rias asked.

"The person who raised me up till now wanted me to go to school and a friend of his recommended this place." Issei told the group.

"And may I ask who the person is?" Rias asked.

"No… unfortunately he told me not to go telling people who he is…" Issei answered truthfully.

"Oh… I guess that's fine since you've already established you're not a threat." Rias said.

"Alright, anything else you want to know?" Issei asked.

"Oh yes another thing… how do you know magic? And why does Koneko sense something else in you?" Rias asked.

"Hmm that's a hard one… well I died when I was seven and my sacred gear revived me by giving me his power so I'm not really 100% human any more…" Issei answered.

"A sacred gear reviving its own host?! That's almost unheard of! May I see this sacred gear?" Rias exclaimed.

"Sure but I haven't used this form in a while so I may be a bit rusty." As Issei said this a blue and black clawed gauntlet appeared on his arm all the way to his shoulder. "I can change its form to anything I want also." Issei said changing it into swords axes and other weapons.

"Woah… Wait if it's this powerful how come it's not in any history books?" Rias asked.

"Because I'm his first host… the being inside this sacred gear goes by the name of Sköll and takes the form of a wolf, he said he got bored of the world and wanted to see it from a humans perspective so he sealed himself into the sacred gear. But since he sealed himself into the sacred gear he still has most of his power unlike the heavenly dragons who were killed and sealed into sacred gears." Issei said.

"You can't mean that "The Sköll" is sealed into your sacred gear… I've heard the stories about him he was a being that could rival the Biblical God… but he went missing after he went on a month long slaughter of anything evil... and to this day nobody knows why he did it…" Rias said worried.

"The very one but don't worry he's not as evil as the stories make him out to be." Issei said.

"Then explain to me why he would go slaughtering countless people for no reason?" Rias asked.

"There is a reason he just refuses to tell me until I'm ready… And you people leave out some very important detail, He killed countless of Evil people! Not innocent people, evil people." Issei said.

 **[That's enough! I do not need you defending my wrong doings Issei… I admit what I did was stupid and wrong because they weren't the cause of my anger… but not for one minute do I regret it, you can fear me all you want but now I follow Issei I've given him my power and I only want to see what he does in this world.]** As Sköll said this the room went silent once again.

"Sköll…" Issei said quietly.

"I see… I am sorry for offending you… it's just the stories all make you out as a horrible being…" Rias said.

 **[It is fine I don't blame them I went too far…]**

"Alright, back to questions somebody is waiting for me at home." Issei said cheerfully trying to lighten the mood again.

"Yes I'm sorry I was side tracked now back to the questions… were you at the Kuoh cemetery a few days ago?" Rias asked again.

"Ah so that was you guys watching me then… yes I was there visiting my parent's grave…" Issei said downcast.

"I see… so then why did you destroy that grave?" Rias asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I didn't need it." Issei said.

Rias was surprised at Issei's answer then said. "Didn't need it? But it was your grave don't you want next to your parent's graves? Even if you aren't dead it still seems kind of… I don't know nice to be next to them maybe?"

"What? No I'm not dead when so why would I let my grave be there? I'm not dying any time soon so…" Issei said like it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Ah I see…" Rias said.

"Now Rias isn't there something you want to ask Issei? The big thing you needed to talk to him about?" Akeno said nudging Rias.

"Ah yes… Issei… would you like to join my peerage? You would gain devil powers and you could go up in the ranks later on and get a peerage of your own if you wish!" Rias said wishing in her mind he would agree.

"Ah I hoped it wouldn't come to this… I'm sorry Rias but I must formally decline… you seem like a nice girl and all and probably an amazing leader… but I don't want to be owned I wish to be free and do things on my own accord… If I'm going to be in a group I'd rather be the Alpha…" Issei said.

"Oh… I see… that's a shame you would have helped a lot… would you at least join the Occult Research Club?" Rias said in a last attempt to get Issei closer.

"If there's no contract and I don't have to become a devil then I may as well!" Issei said making the mood brighten once again.

"Alright then it's settled! Issei Hyoudou I welcome you to the Occult Research Club!" Rias exclaimed cheerfully.

"Well thank you for having me! But just so you know I've never been fond of titles so I'm not going to be calling you Buchou anytime soon." Issei told Rias.

"That is fine. I after what you told me I don't expect you to." Rias said fine with it.

"Oh and Kiba!" Issei said.

"Yes Issei?" Kiba jumped as he heard his name being called.

"We can still be friends right? I noticed you were keeping your distance after you learned about me I hope this doesn't affect our friendship…" Issei said sincerely.

"Oh I'm sorry I was just worried you wouldn't like me hanging around… if we can would you like to restart?" Kiba offered.

"Sure!" Issei exclaimed.

And so Issei left for home happy everything went well. Kiba and Issei are still friends, Akeno learned of her Hero from many years back, Rias wasn't super happy since he didn't join her peerage but was happy enough since he joined the Occult Research Club.

 **(The Next Morning)**

"Ahh, that was a successful day yesterday!" Issei exclaimed stretching.

Issei was getting out of bed until he felt something under the covers of his blanket.

"Huh what's this?" Issei asked out loud while poking the mysterious thing.

As he kept poking it he heard a slight moan and flew backwards getting surprised by it.

"Woah did whatever that is just moan?!" Issei exclaimed.

 **[I believe so]**

"It's probably just Ross sneaking into my bed actually…" Issei said while walking to see if it was.

As Issei lifted the covers half expecting Rossweisse to be there he saw Rias naked under his blankets and flew back once again with enough force to break the wall.

"Woah, Woah, Woah that's not Rossweisse… Why is Rias here?! I don't know her like that!" Issei said starting to yell to himself.

"Huh? You're up Issei? Good morning…" Rias exclaimed while rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning? Why are you in my bed?!" Issei asked while getting flustered.

"Oh about that… I couldn't sleep so I thought I could try using my new club member as a body pillow." Rias said like it was nothing.

"What?! Shouldn't you at least ask first?! And why are you naked?!" Issei asked while half covering his eyes.

"Oh I always sleep naked I can't sleep if I'm not naked… and I didn't ask because I didn't think you would mind… I mean think about it any normal teenage boy would jump at the chance to wake up next to a beautiful girl…" Rias said the last part with a seductive voice.

"Okay I admit I don't mind but ask me first next time… I nearly had a heart attack... But please put some clothes on!" Issei said.

"Fine…" Rias said defeated.

As soon as Rias started putting her clothes on they heard somebody knock on the door.

"Ise? Who are you talking to? Are you Alright?" Rossweisse asked through the door.

Issei's face paled knowing he would have hell to deal with if he didn't handle this perfectly.

"Yes I'm fine just give me a minute!" Issei yelled back but Rossweisse didn't buy it. As she opened the door she saw a naked Rias (Who she didn't know who she was) and Issei in his boxers only.

"Issei…" Rossweisse said.

Issei got worried seeing the face she had.

"Wait Rossweisse let me explain!" Issei yelled trying to get her attention.

"She isn't even your mate!" Rossweisse yelled while running down the hall.

"Mate?" Rias said not knowing what just happened.

"I'll explain once I get a hold of Rossweisse…" Issei said while going to get Rossweisse.

 **(After the Explanation)**

"Okay so let me get this straight… since you got Sköll's power you also got his marking technic thing? And whoever you bond with will get a mark that prohibits them on cheating on you or do anything you don't want them to do?" Rias asked.

"Not exactly but close enough." Issei said.

"I see…" Rias said trying to comprehend it. But also thinking of a plan in her head.

"Alright Rias next time you wish to sleep with Issei please tell us beforehand…" Rossweisse exclaimed.

"Ah yes I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused you." Rias answered while bowing her head.

"Alright, now since that's over with we better get to school were going to be late if we don't hurry!" Issei exclaimed which Rias nodded and they left together.

 **(After School)**

Issei was sleeping at his desk like normal until Kiba went to call him for a club activity.

"Hey Issei! Wake up Buchou wants to see us!" Kiba yelled to the sleeping Issei.

As he was trying to wake up Issei, Issei's boosted gear was summoned and his fist flew towards Kiba thankfully Kiba was a knight so he could barely get out of his reach.

"Huh? Kiba what are you doing here?" Issei asked totally oblivious of what he just did.

Sweat dropped from Kiba's forehead and he said. "Buchou wants to see us so I was waking you up…"

"I'm guessing from your face and the fact my boosted gear is summoned it didn't go so well…" Issei said.

"No… not so well…" Kiba said.

"Ah sorry about that I caught onto that from training or something I don't really know myself how I got to do that…" Issei said.

"It's fine… But we should probably go Buchou is waiting for us…" Kiba said finally moving from his spot.

 **(Occult Research Club)**

"Alright the reason I called all of you here is because there's a stray devil on the loose and we've been asked to deal with it since this is our territory! And I thought this would be a good idea to show Issei how we work and how Evil pieces work." Rias exclaimed.

"That sounds fine to me." Issei said.

"Then shall we go?" Akeno asked.

"Alright everyone search the town when you find the stray devil report to us and wait for further instructions. Issei you're with me." Rias told everyone as they left to search the city.

 **(Somewhere in Kuoh)  
** "So Issei how strong would you say you are?" Rias asked out of the silence that was between them both while searching the city.

"Hmm that's a good question…" Issei said with his hand on his chin.

"What? What do you mean good question? Don't you know how strong you are?" Rias asked dumbfounded.

"Well if you ask my teacher he would say I'm one of the weakest beings in existence…" Issei said.

"Then what does that make me and my peerage?" Rias asked scared for the answer.

"Don't know I haven't seen you fight before… but since you all lost to me… probably like not even strong enough to be called a being… but listen I don't know it's just what my teacher said maybe he will tell you if you guys ever meet." Issei answered still evading the question.

Rias was going to ask again until she was interrupted by Koneko telling them she found the stray devil.

"Issei, Koneko found the Stray Devil in an abandoned warehouse." Rias exclaimed.

"Lead the way princess." Issei said as he looked back at Rias.

 **(Abandoned Warehouse)**

"Ugh this place is spooky why do all Evil people pick the same cliché spots to hide out in?" Issei asked out loud.

"Issei this is not the time for jokes!" Rias said in a shushed tone.

"Yeah, yeah we gotta be sneaky." Issei said annoyed.

"Ara Ara it looks like your already fighting like a couple." Akeno said.

"Akeno!" Rias yelled alerting the Stray devil of their presence.

"Yeah, yeah tell the one who said one joke, One! To shut up and then go yelling after you get teased once!" Issei exclaimed while standing up full view of the stray devil.

Issei was about to fight the stray devil until Rias stood in front of him and said." Issei let us handle this we can show you how we fight and I'll explain a few things to you."

"Alright just don't hurt yourself…" Issei said while sitting down on a crate.

"As I think you know by now a Devils Peerage is made up by what we call Evil pieces. They are represented by a Chess board. As you may have caught on Kiba is a knight which is specially used for speed." Rias said as Kiba rushed forward slashing the Stray devil with his sword.

"And Koneko Is a Rook which's specialty is Strength." Rias says as Koneko picks up a metal beam and swinging it at the Stray devil.

"And last but certainly not least is Akeno my Queen, which has the properties of all the Evil Pieces." Rias says while Akeno goes into her Sadist mode and electrocutes the stray devil over and over until it was unable to move.

"As you can see she's a huge sadist…" Rias said a bit embarrassed.

Issei then jumped off the crate he was sitting on and walked to the defeated stray devil.

"That was pretty good I gotta admit. You all know each others Strengths and weakness' and have good timing with attacks… But now since you beat the Stray Devil what's your role Rias?" Issei asked impressed and wondering what Rias's role is.

Rias was caught off guard by his question but quickly got composed and answered.

"I am the king I didn't fight because I felt like they could handle it, which they did perfectly as you can see. As Kiba specializes in sword fighting, Koneko in hand to hand combat, and Akeno in elemental magic I specialize in the Power of Destruction that is passed down from the Bael!" Rias stated with pride in her voice as she summoned a orb of destruction and vaporized the Stray Devil. But she was quickly caught off guard as she saw Issei's straight face go straight to a cringe.

"Umm did I do something Issei? Are you not impressed?" Rias asked clearly confused.

"It's just that you take so much pride in your "Power of Destruction"…" Issei said still cringing.

 **(Note: Issei was told about the Power of destruction the Bael had and told it was a Replica never as pure and powerful as the True Power of destruction he has from Sköll's power.)**

"What do you mean "Your' Power of Destruction"?!" Rias asked clearly offended.

Rias was about to say something else but was quickly shut up as Issei summoned the True Power of Destruction. Everyone quickly widened their eyes surprised that Issei summoned the Power of Destruction. But it felt… more powerful and destructive.

"Impossible! That looks just like the Power of destruction… just different… it's not the normal color it's Blue instead of Red…" Rias exclaimed trying to figure out how Issei had it.

"Surprised? You feel the difference of yours and mine? Mine is the True Power of Destruction yours is simply a replica…" Issei answered clearly confusing everyone even more.

"What do you mean?!" Rias demanded.

"Woah, Woah calm down Rias I'll explain if you let me!" Issei exclaimed shutting up Rias once more.

"Let me ask you this have you ever thought of who taught you ancestors how to use the power of destruction? It is way too powerful of a magic for some random devils to just invent." Issei said.

"What do you mean some "Random Devils"? And that still doesn't explain why you have it!" Rias exclaimed getting more irritated.

"I'm getting to that if you let me explain! Sheesh you demand answers and don't let me give them… Anyways the one who taught you ancestors is none other than "The Sköll" you all make out as an Evil Deity. And the reason I can use it, is well… this!" Issei said as he pointed to his now summoned Sacred Gear.

Rias then fell to her knees shocked from the new revelation that was just unveiled. Everything she was told in her life about the great Bael who created the power of destruction was false?! The were simply taught a mere replica? She finally had enough and told everyone that was all for the night and everyone went their separate ways.

As Issei was walking home he realized Rossweisse gave him a grocery list of some things she needed from the store so he went to get them on the way home.

 **(2 Hours later: Issei's Home)**

"I'm back!" Issei yelled from the front door.

"Welcome back! We're in the Living Room!" Rossweisse yelled from across the house.

As Issei walked into the Living Room he started to say "Man so the line at the Grocery store was H-" but was quickly cut off as he saw Rias and Akeno on the couch across from Rossweisse, Raynare, and Kalawarner.

"Woah what are you two doing here?!" Issei asked clearly surprised.

"Oh I'm moving in since you clearly aren't telling us everything, so I thought moving in with you I would learn more about you!" Rias exclaimed while smiling brightly which made Issei blush.

Issei then pinched the bridge of his nose then said "Ugh you should at least tell me in advanced next time… Okay that explains you by why are you here Akeno?"

"Ara Ara am I not welcome?" Akeno said with a clearly fake sad face.

"No that's not what I mean just what's your reason for moving in?" Issei asked clearly defeated.

"I lived with Rias before this and it would be lonely living by myself… Also I can't let Rias get our cute Junior all to herself can I?" Akeno said with her sadistic smile which made Issei blush again.

"Alright fair enough… And you're fine with this?" Issei asked signaling to Rossweisse.

"It's not my house… and I knew this day would come that I would have to share you with others…" Rossweisse said totally fine with the idea.

"Then it's settled!" Rias exclaimed as the clapped her hands together.

"Ugh fine do what you want! I'm going to sleep I'll see you all tomorrow!" Issei yelled as he went to his bedroom.

 **(The next morning)**

Issei finally woke up from his slumber with an unfamiliar weight on him.

"Huh what's this?" Issei asked as he looked down. His eyes widened as he saw Rossweisse, Rias, Akeno, and Raynare all sleeping in his bed and on top of him.

 **[Hmm… looks like you finally have people fighting over you…]**

"This is going to suck…" Issei said with a perverted grin.

 **[You will get used to it… trust me soon enough you won't be able to sleep without them…]**

"I hope I don't suffocate one of these days before that…" Issei said.

 **[If you do I'm sure somebody will be sure to revive you again.]**

"Yeah I'm sure… But I'm pretty sure… I'm going to need a bigger house…" Issei said as he gave up trying to get out of the girls grip and went back to sleep.

 **Alright that's Chapter 6 Done!**

 **Now to clarify something up!**

 **Just because somebody has a crush on Issei doesn't mean the Mark will appear! It's just when he bonds with them and sees them as a future mate or starts to like them!**

 **Once I introduce all the main girls to the harem which will happen once I finally introduce Grayfia again ill work on some more character development like as you can see there is not that much Rossweisse or Raynare or Kalawarner in these last 2 chapters… Sorry if you were expecting them. :P**

 **And as you can probably tell from this chapter I'm way better at writing action scenes and stuff… these past chapters were a little awkward? I can't think of the word it was just harder to write more mellow stuff hopefully I can learn more from this and make the story get better the more I write.**

 **Now if you have any suggestions of what I should do in the story or something of the sort just tell me by leaving a review! And if you have any questions you can leave them in the Review and I will answer all of them! And you will probably be thinking "Oh he's not going to answer them all!" Your dead wrong I love reading all the reviews and answering questions!**

 **Now Once again Thanks for Reading! And see you later!**


	7. Getting a Familiar?

**Thank you all for your feedback from the last chapter! Now before I forget I do not know for sure when the next chapter will I'm going to be out of town for a week next week so im rushing to get this done so I don't have to worry about no chapters. Another thing is I will have some canon story line like the Riser Arc will for sure happen! Now if somebody asks "Why are you using canon? That's so main stream!" I'm using it because it's probably a good Arc but don't worry for everyone I'll be adding my own Arcs later down the line.**

 **For sure Harem: Rias, Rossweisse, Grayfia, Akeno, Serafall, Sona, Athena, Saeko (Lady Sitri), Kuroko, Tiamat, and Raynare.**

 **Most likely Harem list: Lady Phenex, Venelana Gremory, Seekvaira Agares, Kalawarner, Katerea, and Yasaka. P.S I'm going to keep these most likely until I figure out how to do it or think I can't do it.**

 **Maybe Harem list, Koneko, Irina, and Xenovia.**

 **Once again the Harem will most likely not be finished until the story is done. But if there's anyone you think I should add into the Harem leave it in the Reviews.**

 **Now without further ado here is Chapter 7 If you have any questions or any ideas for the future chapters or anything I should to make it better just leave them in the reviews!**

 **Chapter 7:**

 **(Somewhere In the Underworld)  
** "Lord Sirzechs! We have urgent news! Lady Rias reported somebody with a so called "True Power of Destruction" The Rumors Are already getting around the underworld!" The servant says out of breath. However Sirzechs was not fazed at all. He knew this day would come eventually.

"Um Sirzechs?" The servant asked confused.

"Yes?" Sirzechs asked back.

"Aren't you surprised? I mean somebody basically just called your' power a fake… shouldn't you be… I don't know offended?" The servant asked again clearly confused.

"No because sadly it is true…" Sirzechs said quietly. "Now I have to call somebody so if you would." Sirzechs said as he gestured for the shocked servant to leave.

Sirzechs then dialed somebody up on the phone and they picked up. "Hello? Odin are you there?"

 **(With Issei)  
** Issei's phone goes off signaling somebodies calling him.

"Hmm Odin? Wonder what he wants he hasn't called me the entire time I've been here…" Issei said out loud while on his way to school. **(Note: Rias and Akeno left early because they had ORC work.)**

 **[Knowing you, you probably forgot about something important…]**

"Yeah, yeah whatever… Hello? Gramps you there?" Issei asked over the phone.

"Issei! Are you stupid!?" Odin yells.

"Ow! What?! What did I do?!" Issei asked while holding the phone as far away as possible.

"I can't even help you anymore! You're not exactly in Asgard! How do you expect to stay under the radar now?!" Odin yells confusing Issei even more.

"Wait, Wait, Wait… What? Explain from the beginning please!" Issei finally yelled while pedestrians walking by stared at him weirdly.

"Ugh I thought you would have known by now… Sirzechs just called me and told me there are Rumors going around in the Underworld about somebody who wields the "True Power of Destruction"…And a certain Clan is interested in you! I told Sirzechs to not tell your whereabouts but that will only help you for so long. And you better tell whoever you told to keep quiet!" Odin yells.

"Ugh! This is going to be a pain… I'm going to need to have a talk with Rias… Anyway Odin I'm at school is that all you wanted to talk to me about?" Issei asks as he enters the school gate.

"Yes that's all… But I heard from Rossweisse… You have a few girls living with you already…" Odin says.

"You know it…" Issei said while smirking.

"Anyway I gotta go! Bye!" Issei said.

"Bye don't get too many girls!" Odin says while hanging up.

"Ugh I better go talk to Rias after school…" Issei said as he walked to his classroom.

 **(After School)**

As Issei is walking to the ORC he senses unknown auras other than his friends in the ORC.

"Hmm I wonder who they are…" Issei said as he cloaked his own presence and went into stealth mode. He noticed one of them was Sona the Student council president but he didn't know the others. He then snuck into the room not catching anyone's attention, not even Koneko's.

"Rias are you dumb?! You haven't even known this Issei for a month! Sure he seems like a nice man he even called me beautiful and saved me but…" Sona said while sitting on the other side of Rias on the couches and getting quieter and starting to blush by the end of it.

"I know but he had so many chances to kill us if he wished… If he ends up being a threat I will take all responsibility! But I sense no ill will towards us and even at the cemetery where we found out about him we felt no hatred or anger coming from him." Rias said.

"And how are you going to take responsibility if you're dead?" Sona said which shocked Rias.

"I will not die! And he's even the one to save Akeno all those years ago… tell me would somebody evil save somebody like that?" Rias asked which left Sona without any rebukes.

"Now, Now ladies no need to fight over me!" Issei said sarcastically while sitting on Rias chair behind her desk with his feet on her desk. And Sona's entire peerage got in battle positions.

"What?! Wait Issei when did you get in here?!" Rias asked after she got startled.

"Well I snuck in because I felt some auras I didn't know about. And Sona I can assure you I am not a threat… which I doubt your believe unless I prove it somehow… Oh wait I already did." Issei said.

"What? And how did you prove that?" Sona asked.

"Really… You seriously just said it… Right before I called you beautiful? Remember? The bus crash? I jumped and got you out of the way?" Issei said impatiently.

"Well yeah… But…" Sona said as she started blushing again.

"Exactly!" Issei said while clapping.

"Anyways I still don't trust you 100% but I guess I owe you an apology for offending you… and I guess this is a good time to introduce every one of my peerage as you already know Rias and hers." Sona said while bowing.

"Its fine I don't need an apology but yes if you would introduce me to your peerage that would be much appreciated so I know who knows about the supernatural in Kuoh." Issei said.

"Alright well this here is my queen Tsubaki Shinra." Sona said as she pointed to a girl with long black hair and glasses.

"Hello Issei… As Sona said I'm Tsubaki Nice to meet you." The now called Tsubaki said.

As Sona was about to introduce another girl a tan haired boy interrupted and introduced himself to Issei.

"Nice to meet you Issei my name is Genshirou Saji you can call me Saji!" the now called Saji said with a condescending smirk on his face. Which Issei didn't like at all since he doesn't like people who aren't better then him are saying they are.

"Nice to meet you Saji." Issei said while extending his hand to shake Saji's.

"By the way I took 4 evil pieces! And if you didn't know that means I'm a big deal." Saji said as he started to squeeze harder onto Issei hand but Issei didn't flinch which confused Saji.

"Oh is that right? I guess that means I don't need to suppress my power when I'm near you?" Issei asked as he started squeezing harder too.

"Nope no need I'll probably not be affected either way." Saji said proudly.

"I see then I guess I'll just let it out for a bit." Issei said but as he said that Rias and her peerage widened their eyes and braced themselves.

"Issei don't!" Rias yelled.

"Don't worry I won't let it all out I don't want to suffocate everyone here." Issei said as he started to leak power.

Immediately everyone started to breath harder but Saji widened his eyes knowing he couldn't beat Issei even if he was 10 times stronger. After about 10 seconds everyone was on the floor gasping for breath but poor Saji he got the worst of it as he stared up at Issei he saw a Wild wolf hunting his prey.

"I ***Cough*** Give up!" Saji tried his hardest to yell.

Issei then suppressed his power again and said. "That wasn't even a quarter of my power…"

"Please don't do that again Issei…" Akeno said while standing again.

"Yes please don't." Rias also said.

"Yeah, yeah I can't make any promises as I said I've gotta establish who's the Alpha…" Issei said bluntly.

"That was amazing!" Sona yelled as she stood up.

"Huh? You aren't mad? I almost gave your pawn a heart attack…" Issei said dumbfounded.

"Oh he stumbled upon that himself I warned him before we came here! But forget about that! How strong are you really? I felt your power but I would love to see you in action!" Sona said with sparkles in her eyes.

"Umm sure? But how would I show you? There's not exactly people I can fight here… no offence but none of you are strong enough to fight me…" Issei exclaimed as politely as he could.

"Well that could be a problem… Oh! What if… you fight all of us?" Sona asked with a slight grin by the end of it.

"Now that could work… but I think you would still need more help." Issei said while smirking.

"We won't know until we try now will we?" Sona said.

 **(15 Minutes Later: Field behind Kuoh Academy)**

"Alright we made sure everyone left the school grounds!" Sona yelled.

"Then let's get this show on the road!" Issei yelled.

"Okay then everyone into battle positions!" Sona yelled to her peerage.

"Then let us begin in… 3…2…-" Sona started to yell but was interrupted by Issei.

"Wait! I thought I was fighting all of you?" Issei asked.

"What do you mean this is all of my peerage?" Sona asked confused.

"Ugh… with all due respect I think you're going to need them…" Issei said pointing towards Rias and her Peerage.

"Umm Are you sure you can handle that Issei?" Sona asked clearly worried.

"What is the girl who didn't trust me at all until 20 minutes ago and still doesn't trust me starting to worry about little old me?" Issei said mockingly.

"Well then don't come crying to me when you get beat to a pulp!" Sona said with an annoyed look.

"Alright Issei we aren't going to hold back!" Rias yelled.

"I don't expect you! And don't worry I won't make you all collapse by letting out my power! That's a bit cheap don't you think?" Issei asked mockingly again.

"Very well but don't get too cocky!" Sona yelled.

"Then let us Begin!" Rias yelled.

Immediately Kiba and Sona's knights launched forward hoping to get the edge on Issei. But Issei summoned his Sacred Gear but in the form of dual daggers which surprised everyone.

"By the way I forgot to tell you! I was trained in basically every kind of weapon!" Issei yelled.

"That's impossible!" Sona and Rias Yelled at the same time not believing what he said.

Issei wasn't fighting back against the knights but simply blocking all of their attacks. Until he saw Sona, Rias and their queens, summoning magic circles. When he saw this he coated his daggers with the power of destruction and went for the knights blades destroying them all with ease. He then launched himself towards the people currently using magic hoping to defeat them before they could send a barrage of magic attacks his way. But mid leap Saji used his boosted gear and caught hold of Issei. He got out of it but soon after Koneko got in the way and sent a fist towards his chest but Issei dodged. After he dodged another 2 Rooks like Koneko jumped in. Issei was fighting with his bare hands with all three of them at once for a good minute. Until Sona, Rias and everyone on magic duty sent their barrage onto Issei. He had to pick either blocking the magic attacks or the physical attacks. So he picked the magic attacks as he didn't know how strong of magic they might have. He blocked the countless barrages of magic consisting of Power of Destruction, Ice, Lightning, and Fire. As the smoke cleared they saw 4 silhouettes one in the middle with punches and kicks connected to him. As everyone saw this they got excited thinking they beat Issei but quickly after they saw the scene clearly all the rooks backed away holding either their hand or leg depending if they kicked or punched him. But Issei looked just fine.

"Bu-But that's impossible! He's totally unfazed!" Sona yelled.

"No way… "Even Rias was surprised she knew he was quick and strong but to be able to withstand 3 rooks attacks head on? That was preposterous.

"Huh? What? You guys look like you've seen a ghost." Issei said perfectly fine.

The rooks all jumped back to regroup with everyone else once again.

"Come on guys! I haven't even got serious yet!" Issei yelled.

As he yelled this they got into a formation which had the bishops, queens, and the kings in the back working on magic and the knights, Rooks, and pawns In the front clearly there to stall the entire time.

"Really you're willing to sacrifice your none magic group just to work on another magic attack?" Issei said clearly not surprised.

"Oh so be it… Don't hold this against me!" Issei yelled as he started his attack again.

Issei then started to walk forward summoning his daggers once again. Then he started to sprint but as soon as he set his foot down again. He was gone. For that split second everyone was confused wondering if he ran away. But they were gravely mistaken. He appeared behind Saji and saying "Boo!" and Saji jumped as far away as he could, scared for his life. But he then saw the same thing as he did in the Occult Research Clubroom. A wolf hunting his prey. In another split second Saji was launched 100 feet away, he was out cold. Issei then started toying with everybody and using his speed and keeping out of site. Every once in a while he would appear and take out the occasional pawn. The part that scared with them the most was the fact that he wasn't even trying he was just playing with them like a pup does with his food. Issei got bored then decided enough was enough. He stopped in front of the now backed into a corner group. Everyone stood on guard and had their swords, fists, and magic ready.

"Alright I'm starting to get bored! How about we end this here?" Issei yelled.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Sona asked worried for the answer.

"I'll stand here and you can all send your attacks! I won't move a muscle." Issei said surprising everyone once again.

"Alright but even if you're as strong as you've been you can't stop this!" Sona said and agreed with the idea.

Everyone then sent their magic attacks towards Issei and hit him dead on. But before they could even see if he survived it all of the Knights and Rooks bolted forward to finish the job. It was silent until the smoke cleared they saw something that scared them all to death. All of the Knights and Rooks were unconscious where Issei used to be. They looked for him frantically until he said.

"Looking for somebody?" Issei asked while poking Rias and Sona on the shoulder.

"What?!" They said in sync.

But as they turned around he had a finger on both of their hearts.

"Check and Mate." Issei said.

"Yes… you won…" Sona said defeated.

"Now this shows I could kill all of you if I wanted… but I haven't and I don't wish to harm anyone… so I hope this clears up our trust issue." Issei told Sona.

"Yes I guess you have a point…" Sona says.

"Umm Issei?" Rias asked.

"Yes?" Issei answered.

"Are they going to be okay?" Rias said while looking at the pile of unconscious Rooks, Pawns, and Knights.

"Of course! What do you take me for? I only hit them all in precise spots to knock them out. They should all wake up in about 15 minutes." Issei said.

"Ah I see…" Rias said a little relieved.

"Well I'm going to head home now if that's alright with all you!" Issei yelled while walking away.

"See you at home Issei!" Rias yelled. Akeno just smiled and waved.

"See you tomorrow Issei!" Sona also yelled.

Issei didn't turn around or anything just waved his hand and walked away.

 **(Just Outside of Kuoh Academy)**

"Hey Sköll, do you think that made me look cool?!" Issei asked while talking about him walking away dramatically.

 **[Are you serious… that's why you walked away like that?]**

"Of course! I've gotta look cool for people!" Issei yelled out loud.

 **[Ugh I'll never get you…]**

"Hey admit it you may never get me but you get me the most!"

 **[Whatever that means sure…]**

 **(At Issei's House)**

"I'm back!" Issei yelled while taking his shoes off at the front door.

"We're in the living room!" Rossweisse yelled.

"Rias and Akeno won't be back till later they have some Devil work to do…" Issei said noticing Rossweisse and Raynare sitting on the catch looking at him with a pouty face.

"Umm? Did I do something?" Issei asked confused.

"Yes you did…" Raynare said.

"Ever since you met the Devils and especially Rias and Akeno you've been neglecting us and giving all the attention to them." Rossweisse explained.

"Ah so that's what this is all about…" Issei said as he nodded in understanding.

"Exactly…" Raynare said.

"Your jealous…" Issei said with while smirking.

It was silent as it took a second for them to comprehend what he just said. But after that second they both blushed and slapped Issei.

"Alright fine then what do you want me to do?" Issei asked with 2 slap marks on his cheeks.

"I don't know… We didn't think that far ahead…" Rossweisse answered blushing again.

"Ugh then how about this… Ross you go get some popcorn ready, Ray go get some drinks, And I'll go find some movies to watch! Meet me in my room in 5! We're having a movie night!" Issei yelled as he walked to his room.

 **(A Few Hours Later)**

As Rias and Akeno got home it was pitch black thankfully they were devils so they had enhanced night vision. As they made their way to Issei's room hoping to get to cuddle next to Issei they saw Issei, Raynare, and Rossweisse all asleep with Issei in the middle and the other 2 on top of him.

"Seems we were a bit late Rias…" Akeno said whispering.

"No fair! I want to have a movie night with Issei!" Rias exclaimed noticing the movie playing and popcorn everywhere.

"Maybe next time we can get him to ourselves. But I would let them be today we can fight over him another day." Akeno said.

"Oh I guess your right…" Rias said defeated.

Rias and Akeno then got into their pajamas which Rias was just naked and Akeno wore a see through night gown. And they drifted to sleep with the others.

 **(A Few Days Later: In the ORC Clubroom)**

Issei is currently walking into the ORC Clubroom. As he walked in he noticed the ORC members and their familiars cleaning up the clubroom. So he went to the couch and sat down with a cup of tea.

"Hey Rias?" Issei asked

"Hmm?" Rias answered still looking at her work.

"Are familiars really that big of a help?" Issei asked.

"Yes they can help us with many things." Rias said still absorbed into her work.

"Ah I see… Do you think I should get one?" Issei asked.

"If you could I would say go for it but you're not even a devil… and even if you somehow bypassed that you would have to wait till a full moon to get there…" Rias said not looking up from her work once.

"So basically if I could somehow get there and not need to be a devil for it you would give me the thumbs up?" Issei asked for an okay.

Rias didn't answer just simply gave him a thumbs up not expecting him to actually be able to do it.

"Alright I'll see you guys later I'm going to go find myself a familiar!" Issei said as he got into a magic circle.

"What?" Rias asked as she finally looked up from her work.

"He couldn't have…" Akeno said.

"Akeno! Inform the Familiar Forest! We need emergency passage immediately!" Rias yelled as Akeno rushed to inform the Keepers of the forest.

 **(Familiar Forest)**

"Ah it's been so long since we've been here hasn't it?" Issei asked Sköll.

 **[Indeed but it seems the magic is still as strong as usual.]**

"Yeah we better find a Familiar Master I don't want just any run of the mill familiar!" Issei exclaimed as he started searching for a familiar master.

After about 10 minutes of searching he finally found somebody who looked like one.

"Yo! You up there are you a familiar master?" Issei yelled.

This scared the familiar master since he didn't expect anyone today.

"Oh and who are you?" The familiar master asked.

"Issei Hyoudou!" Issei yelled.

The familiar master was trying to figure out where he heard that name before and then immediately jumped down from the tree and kneeled in front of Issei.

"Forgive my Rudeness Lord Issei!" The familiar master exclaimed.

"Lift your head its fine I didn't come here to be praised like that! I'm here because I need a familiar." Issei told the Familiar master.

"Oh I see! Then it would be my pleasure to help you! But if I may do you have any preferences?" The familiar master asked.

"Hmm… The strongest thing you got! But it's gotta look cool!" Issei explained.

"Hmm that's a bit too broad… Oh I got an idea! What if I take you to the familiar alter? " The familiar master asked.

"Umm what is the "Familiar Alter"?" Issei asked.

"Oh I nearly forgot to explain that part… Think of it this way you go into it and surge your power and the familiars that match your power level and wants to be your familiar will come towards the alter." The familiar master explained.

"I see… The sure! If that will get me a good familiar that matches me then I'm all for it!" Issei exclaimed.

"Then right this way!" The familiar said as he walked to the Alter.

After about another 10 minutes of walking they arrived at the Alter.

"We are here! Now if you would stand in the middle of the Alter please!" The familiar master said as he went into a stone room 15 feet away from the Alter.

Issei then walked into the Alter which was a stone circle on the floor and pillars coming up from the ground and surrounding it.

"Wait why are you in there?" Issei asked.

"There's a barrier on this room that keeps your magic and everything out so I won't get affected by it. And it also acts as a separator so my magic doesn't mix with yours and mess up the Alter." The familiar told Issei.

"Ok… so I just surge all my power into this?" Issei asked while the familiar master just nodded.

As Issei sent all his power into the Alter the ground began to shake and the pillars started to glow blue like Issei's Aura and magic. After about a minute the glowing stopped and it was silent. Then all of a sudden millions of Familiars started bursting through the trees and surrounding Alter hoping Issei would pick them. As the familiar master saw this he was In shock this has never happened in his entire time of being a familiar master. They've always only attracted at most around 20. But this was unexplainable there were thousands of familiars including most of the High tier ones. But he was quickly brought out of his thoughts as he felt large footsteps approaching the Alter. After a few seconds of the footsteps getting louder and stronger, from the trees emerged a massive blue dragon. The Familiar remembered stories about that dragon… its name was Tiamat… He tried yelling to Issei to run as nobody who tried to tame the dragon or even saw the dragon without good reasons has been incinerated in seconds. But it was all for naught Issei was mesmerized by the beauty of the blue dragon. Most in his position would be running for their life or cowering before the beast.

As Issei saw the dragon he was mesmerized and started walking towards the dragon and muttered. "Beautiful…" Which shocked the dragon as most in Issei's position would be cowering before the beast or running away. And nobody has ever called the dragon beautiful everyone has called it a monster or beast. Let's just say if a dragon could blush it would be blushing a lot.

As Issei approached the dragon and looked at the scales and the dragons face still mesmerized the dragon asked.

"You, who are you?" The dragon named Tiamat answered in a feminine voice.

Issei was brought out of his stupor and answered. "Issei Hyoudo!"

"I see well nice to meet you Issei! I am Tiamat one of the 5 Dragons kings!" Tiamat answered.

"Really? That's cool!" Issei said still observing the dragon.

"That's all you've gotta say? That's cool? Really?" Tiamat asked dumbfounded.

"What? Did I say something wrong? It's cool I'm just mesmerized by your beauty! Blue is my favorite color and your cool looking and my favorite color! It's a 2 for 1 deal!" Issei said getting more excited.

"Shouldn't you be a little… I don't know scared?" Tiamat said still dumbfounded.

"Scared? Why should I be scared?" Issei asked confused.

"Because one of the 5 dragon kings is in front of you… most wouldn't even make it as far as you right now." Tiamat explained.

"And why is that?" Issei asked.

"Because either they annoyed me or wanted me to be their familiar so I incinerated them." Tiamat exclaimed.

"Hmm that could be a problem then…" Issei said while deep in thought.

"So you understand? You should spend less time calling me beautiful and more time running away!" Tiamat exclaimed.

"No it's not that I'm scared it's that now since I've admired you I want you to be my familiar!" Issei exclaimed which made the familiar masters and Tiamat's jaws drop.

"You're kidding me… and what makes you think I want to be your familiar?" Tiamat asked.

"Well if you didn't why did you come to the pillar when I used it?" Issei asked which caught Tiamat off guard.

"Well… umm… you see…That's none of your business! If you want me to be your familiar you must fight me in a battle!" Tiamat explained embarrassed.

"Deal!" Issei yelled which surprised everyone even more.

"Very well let's go somewhere away from the forest I would like to keep it in a somewhat good shape." Tiamat said as the she walked away.

As they went to a more suitable place to fight the Familiar master got an emergency summons and had to leave to meet some devils who had an emergency. Issei thought nothing of it and kept on going with Tiamat.

"We're here!" Tiamat announced.

It was a snowy plains without a tree in sight perfect for a battle.

"Alright then get ready to be my familiar Tiamat! Nobody gets to own you except me!" Issei yelled.

As Tiamat heard this she opened her mouth and blasted a massive ball of fire at Issei. He tested the waters a bit and tried to block it. He managed to block it but only barely and ended up surprising the dragon even more. After a recovered from the blast he summoned the fire Sköll taught him how to use. Tiamat smirked seeing the ball of fire slowly go towards her but as soon as she dodged a second ball came into sight and hit her dead on.

"What?! Impossible dragons are supposed to be highly immune to fire!" Tiamat yelled as she was injured.

"That's not just some ordinary fire though." Issei said with a smirk.

"Then what is it?!" Tiamat demanded.

"These my friend… the flames of purgatory! The flames that can ensnare even the greatest of beings!" Issei yelled proudly.

"Do you take me for an idiot?! There are only a select few who are able to wield those flames! And they are all either dead or missing!" Tiamat yelled.

"Oh I never said I got them by myself… Tell me since you're a Dragon King you must know of the a certain Wolf named Sköll right?" Issei asked.

"Yes I know of him anyone as strong as us knows of him but he's been gone for quite a while now after his rampage." Tiamat said.

"What if I told you he sealed himself into a Sacred Gear and I have that so called Sacred Gear? And instead of having the Boosted gear or Divine Dividing where they host only get a fraction of the dragons powers I have a Sacred Gear where gradually as I get stronger I can call upon more and more of his power and make it my own?" Issei said straight faced the entire time.

"Impossible… you can't be serious…" Tiamat said dumbfounded.

"I'm afraid not my blue dragon friend." Issei said.

"Ugh this fight is over… I wish to see where you will go with his power so I guess I'll become your familiar." Tiamat exclaimed.

"Perfect! Then let us begin the ritual!" Issei exclaimed cheerfully.

"But on one condition!" Tiamat yelled last second.

"And that is?" Issei asked.

"I can stay with you at all times!" Tiamat said.

"Huh? I mean that's okay I guess… but I can't take you to school and I don't think you will be able to fit in my house…" Issei said talking to the massive blue dragon.

"Ah yes I guess since your my master I should show you my human form! Just so you know this whole Master servant thing is new to me…" Tiamat said as she turned into a women with beautiful blue hair going down to her waist and the perfect hourglass figure rivaling Rias'.

"Wow…" Issei said speechless.

"What? Is it not to your liking?" Tiamat asked in a seductive voice.

"No you're… your just gorgeous!" Issei yelled making the dragon blush a lot.

Before the dragoness could answer they heard a familiar voice call out frantically.

"Issei! Are you Okay?!" Rias yelled from afar with the rest of her peerage and the Familiar Master close behind.

"Yeah! I just got my familiar!" Issei yelled back.

"Oh thank God!" Rias yelled as she jumped to embrace Issei.

"Woah why are you so worried? I told you where I was going." Issei said.

"Yeah but how was I supposed to know you could actually get here!" Rias yelled.

"You could have actually listened to me…" Issei said mockingly.

"Ugh whatever anyways how did you get here? You're not even a devil!" Rias asked.

"Umm that's a story for another time…" Issei said trying to change topics.

"Hmm fine anyways who's your familiar?" Rias asked looking at Tiamat.

"Tiamat one of the 5 Dragon Kings." Issei said straight faced.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled including the familiar master. (Only a few have seen Tiamat's human form)

As Issei was covering his ears from the loud screams Sköll said.

 **[Good luck Issei… your gonna need it…]**

"Thanks…"

 **Alright that was Chapter 7 done.**

 **I didn't write the fight because I want you to wonder whos stronger Issei or Tiamat.**

 **Anyways if you have any question write them and I will answer them!**

 **I am currently writing this 4 hours from my flight so yeah I wont be writing for a week so might be 2 weeks till next update.**

 **Thanks for reading again and Goodbye!**


	8. The Fateful Meeting!

**Alright it has been way too long since the last update! Sorry bout that… My trip took a bit longer than we expected then I soon realized I can't write good when my family's visiting :p Anyways enough of my excuses time to get on with the story!**

 **For sure Harem: Rias, Rossweisse, Grayfia, Akeno, Serafall, Sona, Athena, Saeko (Lady Sitri), Kuroko, Tiamat, and Raynare.**

 **Most likely Harem list: Lady Phenex, Venelana Gremory, Seekvaira Agares, Kalawarner, Katerea, and Yasaka. P.S I'm going to keep these most likely until I figure out how to do it or think I can't do it.**

 **Maybe Harem list, Koneko, Irina, and Xenovia.**

 **Once again the Harem will most likely not be finished until the story is done. But if there's anyone you think I should add into the Harem leave it in the Reviews.**

 **Also if you have any questions leave them in the reviews or PM me!**

 **Disclaimer! Riser is going to be stronger then in canon! Issei's not weak! I think I've clarified just fine already though!**

 **Chapter 8: The Fateful Meeting!**

 **(2 Weeks Later)**

Issei and Kiba are currently walking down the hallways of Kuoh Academy.

"Hey Kiba?" Issei asked.

"Yes?" Kiba asked back.

"Is it just me or has Rias been… distant? Like she seems really worried about something?" Issei asked.

"Hmm now that you say it… I guess I've noticed it too… Have you asked her about it? She seems to trust you a lot." Kiba said.

"I did… but she said it was nothing and I shouldn't worry about it…" Issei explained.

"Ah I guess we should just wait and see… when she's ready she'll tell us." Kiba said.

"I guess… I just hope she doesn't keep it to herself and end up hurting herself…" Issei exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Kiba said.

 **(Lunchtime)**

As Issei was walking to his favorite spot he spotted Sona walking towards him.

"Hey Sona!" Issei yelled down the hall.

"Yes Issei? What's so urgent?" Sona asked.

"It's about Rias… Do you know why she's been so down? And so worried about something?" Issei asked clearly worried.

"Hmm nothing comes to mind no…" Sona said still in thought.

"Oh I see… well if you do think of something would you mind telling me?" Issei asked.

"Yes of course." Sona said.

As Issei was walking away Sona thought to herself. "It couldn't be… Or could it?"

"Issei!" Sona yelled for Issei to come back.

"Yes? Did you figure out what it might be?"

"Uh no… I just have one question…" Sona said.

"And that is?"

"Do you like Rias?" Sona asked.

Issei's face immediately turned red as he's not used to stuff like that coming from anyone but Odin.

"Wha-What? Where did that come from?" Issei asked.

"Just answer the question." Sona said in her usual strict tone.

"I mean… I don't know… I don't really think I like, like her yet… It's a possibility but right now I like her as a friend… I'm sure that could change easily though." Issei said straight faced now.

"I see… Well then I ask you this… Would you fight for her freedom?" Sona asked again.

At first Issei was confused by the question but quickly composed himself and said. "Obviously, I would for you and everyone else too!"

Sona was a little surprised by what Issei said but quickly composed herself.

"I see… well then I wish you luck…" Sona said as she walked away leaving a confused Issei behind.

"Hmm I wonder what she meant by that…" Issei thought.

 **(Maybe it's Rias' time of the month.)**

"…"

 **(What? Bad time?)**

"Horrible time…"

 **(After School ORC Clubroom)**

Issei was currently sleeping on the couch with manga covering his face like normal. Kiba was sitting sipping tea and reading a book. Koneko was eating snacks. And Akeno was serving tea to Rias who was sitting at her desk doing paperwork just like normal. But out of nowhere an Orange magic circle appeared erupting in fire and out came a blonde man in his twenties wearing a burgundy suit but it was unbuttoned at the top showing his muscles. Immediately Rias' peerage got on guard but Issei was still sleeping. As Rias saw the man her face turned into a scowl.

"Ah the human world! It's been so long!" The blonde man exclaimed.

"What do you want Riser?!" Rias demanded.

"Oh why the harsh voice my Rias? Is that really the way you should address your fiancé?" The now named Riser asked.

"For the last time I will not marry scum like you!" Rias exclaimed.

"I didn't ask for your opinion about it Rias… now if you don't come with me to the engagement hall I will have to incinerate everyone in this room…" Riser said as he flared his aura and made it harder to breath.

"Riser I strongly suggest you don't do that." A new voice told Riser.

As Riser turned around he immediately controlled his power.

"Ah Grayfia it's so nice to see you here!" Riser said clearly nervous.

"Likewise, Sirzechs has sent me today to overview your meeting and make sure nothing gets out of hand." Grayfia said calmly.

"Thank you for stopping him Grayfia." Rias said. Which Grayfia nodded in response.

"And who is this? Is he part of your peerage?" Grayfia asked about the sleeping Issei as she felt a familiar urge to go to him. (Note: The Manga is still covering his face. So she can't see his face.)

"Ah no he's just a friend don't worry about him though." Rias said.

"He sure is something to sleep through Riser's show of power…" Grayfia said which angered Riser.

"It doesn't matter in a fight he wouldn't stand a chance against me! Anyways If he isn't in your peerage get him out of here he has no business being here!" Riser exclaimed.

"No he's fine he won't bother us." Rias said.

"I see no problem with it…" Grayfia stated mostly because she wanted to know more about the unknown sleeping boy.

"Ugh fine… Rias come and sit next to me!" Riser demanded.

The next few minutes were extremely tense. Even Akeno as she served the tea she had her signature smile but anyone who knew her could tell that wasn't a good smile.

"Ah so this is your whole peerage… pretty small… but it doesn't matter as ill have control over your peerage once we're married." Riser said.

"For the last time Riser I will not marry you!" Rias yelled as she stood up and got away from Riser.

"Rias… how many times do I have to say it you are going to marry me whether you like it or not… if the marriage is canceled my image will be tarnished…" Riser stated getting more and more annoyed.

"Like I care about your' image!" Rias yelled while her crimson aura started to show.

"Are you threatening me?" Riser asked sarcastically as he let his own power out.

Little did they know, they were awakening a beast. Rias and Riser kept verbally arguing while Grayfia was helping Akeno prepare more tea. The arguing kept going on for a few more minutes until the beast lost his patience.

"Who the hell is keeps screaming! It sounds like a bunch of children! Now because of you I can't get back to sleep!" Issei yelled while taking the manga off his face and sitting up on the couch and glaring at everyone in the room.

Rias quickly shut but Riser on the other hand… "Eh? And who the hell are you to interrupt the great Riser? Up until now you were fast asleep so why don't you go back to sleep! Or would you like me to put you into an eternal sleep?" Riser asked mockingly.

"Me? I would like to ask this pompous douchebag the same thing!" Issei yelled back.

"How dare you call me that! But no matter this shows how much of a low level you are! How can anyone worthwhile not know me? I'm the third son of Phenex clan Riser Phenex!" Riser yelled.

"Ah so that's why it smells like burnt chicken in here?" Issei asked mockingly.

At this everyone started to chuckle making Riser even angrier.

"Now will you tell me why everyone is arguing?" Issei asked still mad.

 **(In the Kitchen)**

"Ah they are still fighting…" Grayfia said.

"I know… Grayfia are you sure there isn't a way to break the marriage contract?" Akeno asked wanting to help her friend.

"I'm afraid not… The only way is if Riser himself breaks it or if somebody fights him for it… but even then Riser has to agree to it…" Grayfia said sadly.

Akeno immediately perked up at that. And then she heard Issei shout.

"Oh it seems Issei is awake!" Akeno said a little more cheerfully.

At the mention of Issei's name Grayfia immediately thought of the little boy she watched the stars with until he died. "No it can't be…" Grayfia thought.

 **(Back In the Main Room)**

"This here is my fiancé… He cares nothing of his peerage or anyone under him and treats his woman like toys…" Rias stated with a voice full of disgust.

"Ok from tone of your voice I'm guessing he's the reason you've been acting differently… and from what you just told me I don't blame you…" Issei said in thought.

"Hey Riser was it? I think you should cancel your engagement to Rias… and that wasn't a request… That was a demand." Issei said glaring at Riser.

"And who are you to make that demand?" Riser said not fazed in the least.

Issei walked over to Riser and stood in front of him, towering over him.

"I'm Issei Hyoudou… I suggest you don't bother me or my friends anymore." Issei said still towering over Riser.

"Oh? And why should I do that?" Riser asked sarcastically.

"Because if you don't… you may get yourself killed." Issei said getting a little darker with every word.

"Really? You think you can defeat me The Great Riser? Then how about this? If you can defeat me Rias can get out of the engagement! Hell! I'll even throw in my servants and estates! But if you lose! You will be forced to be my slave for the rest of your life! You will Grovel before me! And watch me as I sleep with the girls in this room!" Riser said as he flared his power again.

Everyone started gasping for air except for Issei.

"Ha, ill beat you and your whole peerage!" Issei declared getting more and more pissed off.

"I must ask of you two to discontinue this fight." Grayfia asked Issei and Riser. (Note: Issei's back is to Grayfia she still doesn't see his face.)

As she didn't see Riser falter ,she flared her own power which choked Riser and everyone else even more. She was so surprised to see the figure not affected by her power she almost forgot to stop and almost made everyone faint.

"Issei Hyoudou… the match will be in 3 days… I'll get everything organized all you have to do is show up… just don't chicken out now…" Riser said as he stood up.

"That's ironic coming from the burnt chicken…" Issei said.

Riser was about to go for Issei until he remembered Grayfia The Strongest Queen was watching.

"Just be there in 3 days! I'll send somebody to give you the details!" Riser announced as he got into a magic portal and teleported away.

"Issei… you didn't have to…" Rias asked.

"No I think I did. After what he said I can't exactly rest easy knowing he would have control over your peerage and you! Plus I didn't like the guy, and after you told me about him I didn't like him even more! So it's a win, win situation!" Issei stated bluntly.

As Rias was about to speak up she was quickly interrupted by Grayfia.

"Ise?" To say Grayfia was shocked would be a huge understatement.

As Issei looked over to who called his name he saw Grayfia and his eyes shot open.

"Fia?" An equally shocked Issei asked.

 **Alright that's Chapter 8 Done!**

 **Sorry for the short chapter! I'll be updating fast so don't worry I just really wanted to use that cliffhanger!**

 **And sorry for the long delay! Ima bit ashamed myself… I didn't mean for it to be this long :P but it already happened no use in getting mad over it now! I Just gotta make it up to you guys with even better chapters!**

 **Now before everyone goes and says "I don't think Riser's peerage should be in the harem" they aren't going to be okay? If that changes I'll tell you guys or I'll ask you guys for your opinion! But they will be Issei's servants!**

 **If you got any questions or anything you want to say leave it in the Reviews or PM me! I love reading all the things like I said!**

 **Thanks for Reading!**


	9. The Broken Wolf vs The Phoenix!

**As Promised here is the next chapter! Hopefully it was quick enough!**

 **For sure Harem: Rias, Rossweisse, Grayfia, Akeno, Serafall, Sona, Athena, Saeko (Lady Sitri), Kuroka, Tiamat, and Raynare.**

 **Most likely Harem list: Lady Phenex, Venelana Gremory, Seekvaira Agares, Kalawarner, Katerea, and Yasaka. P.S I'm going to keep these most likely until I figure out how to do it or think I can't do it.**

 **Maybe Harem list, Koneko, Irina, and Xenovia.**

 **Once again the Harem will most likely not be finished until the story is done. But if there's anyone you think I should add into the Harem leave it in the Reviews**

 **Now I got nothing to say this Chapter so without further ado here's chapter 9!**

 **DISCLAIMER! THERE IS SOME PRETTY GRAPHIC STUFF! SO BE WARNED!**

 **Chapter 9: The Broken Wolf vs The Phoenix!**

"Ise?" To say Grayfia was shocked would be a huge understatement.

As Issei looked over to who called his name he saw Grayfia and his eyes shot open.

"Fia?" An equally shocked Issei asked.

"It can't be! I saw you die!" Grayfia exclaimed with tears forming in her eyes.

"I… I did…" Issei said still in complete shock.

"Then how are you alive?!" Grayfia asked with tears streaming down her face.

"It seems somebody had different plans…" Issei said still in utter shock.

"That still doesn't explain how you're alive!" Grayfia barely said.

"That's… Because I was revived by the being inside my Sacred Gear…" Issei said.

"…"

After a brief second of silence Grayfia walked towards Issei. As everyone feared for Issei as they didn't know what The Strongest Queen would do they were quickly shocked once again, when the Strongest Queen enveloped Issei into a hug!

"Huh?" Issei said as he couldn't figure out what just happened.

"Just be quiet for a second…" A crying Grayfia said still hugging Issei in which he quickly returned the hug.

 **(A Few Minutes Later)**

Rossweisse, Tiamat, and Raynare just arrived at the ORC Clubroom after Issei told Rias to call them since he was a bit occupied.

"Alright will you please explain how you know Grayfia?" Rias asked as she lost her patience.

"Yes please tell, I was in the middle of something when you had such an urgent call." Rossweisse said.

"And I still need my answer on how your' Sacred Gear can revive its host." Grayfia said calmed down but still clinging to Issei (Which got Most of the girls jealous).

 **(After explaining to Grayfia about** **Sköll)**

"Wow… I had no idea… That explains why I couldn't find your' body after… But where have you been the past years?" Grayfia asked still thinking about what Issei just told her.

"That… I can't tell you guys yet…" Issei said.

"I guess that's okay for now…" Grayfia said a bit disappointed with the answer.

"Ok now for you guys…" Issei said as he looked at everybody else in the room.

"Yes please do I'm tired of waiting…" Rossweisse said as she lost her patience.

"Alright, Alright… As you all know the story of when I was revived by Sköll right?" Issei said which everyone nodded yes.

"I left out the part before it… when I was moments away from death Grayfia here and a few other devils were hunting down the Stray Devil that killed me. But when she saw me she felt extremely guilty. After I told her it wasn't her fault I asked her if she could watch the stars with me since that's what I was doing on the mountain in the first place. So she watched them with me until I… you know… died." Issei finished explaining which everyone nodded in understanding.

As Issei finished Rossweisse immediately thought about a certain color.

"Silver… Silver… Why is that color popping out so much? … Wait! No Way!" Rossweisse thought to herself.

As everyone finally calmed down Rossweisse yelled out of nowhere "Excuse me Grayfia?!"

"Ye-Yes?" Grayfia said startled from the sudden yell.

"Do you happen to have a blue and black Wolf print where your' heart is?" Rossweisse asked which caused Issei to choke on his tea.

"Rossweisse!" Issei yelled.

"Just hold on Issei." Rossweisse said still looking at Grayfia.

"Ho-How did you know that?!" A blushing and clearly surprised Grayfia asked.

When Issei heard this, his eyes shot wide open once again.

"You do?!" Issei yelled as he never expected Grayfia of all people to be the one represented by the silver mark. He had his suspicions when he thought about it long enough, but he never in a million years thought it could really happen.

"Ah I thought that might have been the case… after you told us how you know Issei and the fact you have silver hair and silver eyes basically your entire aura screams silver…" Rossweisse said.

"Do you know what it means? I've had it for years now! Nobody could figure out what it is!" Grayfia yelled as she's wanted to know what it was for years now.

"Ugh this is going to take a while…" Issei said defeated.

"And I've got time." Grayfia said.

"Okay let me ask you this first Fia. Have you ever liked anyone, or had a crush on anyone after you met me?" Issei asked straight faced.

"What? What does that have to do with my mark?!" A flustered Grayfia exclaimed.

"Just answer the question…" Issei said.

"Well… now that I think about it… No… nobody has caught my eye yet… But what does that have to do with anything?!" Grayfia said.

"Okay now look at me… don't look away do you feel anything?" Issei asked.

After about 15 seconds of looking at Issei, Grayfia started to blush a lot and quickly looked away.

"By your reaction I'll take that as a yes…" Issei said.

"Basically that mark is mine… When I bond with somebody they get that mark… we must have bonded back when we watched the stars together…" Issei explained.

"Okay I got that but that still doesn't answer what does the mark mean and where does my love life come into play?" Grayfia asked.

"The mark means… your' my mate… And it basically means you won't be attracted to anyone but me in a way… also it tells me if you're safe or in danger…" Issei said.

After Issei gave Grayfia a few minutes to let all the information sink in.

"Well? Are you mad?" Issei asked afraid of the answer.

"No I'm not exactly mad…" Grayfia answered.

"What do you mean not exactly?" Issei asked.

"I'm just surprised… I've always tried to figure out what it was and I now I found out what it means…" Grayfia said.

"Sorry… It feels like I forced you into this…" Issei exclaims with a downcast expression.

Grayfia saw this and quickly exclaimed. "No, No, No! I'm not mad! And I allowed it to happen!"

"What? You allowed it to happen?" Issei quickly asked.

"Well… Think about it… For it to work wouldn't both parties have to consent? I don't think it would work and let us keep our free will unless we both allowed it to happen. Otherwise it would be brainwashing and not an actual bond…" Grayfia explained her theory.

"Hmm … I've never thought about it that way… So does that mean you're fine with it?" Issei asked.

"… Yes…" Grayfia whispered.

"Huh? I didn't quite here you could you repeat that?" Issei asked.

"I said I am!" Grayfia yelled with a blushing face.

"I see… That's a relief…" Issei exclaimed with a relieved expression.

"Now I must be off I must Report this back to the underworld." Grayfia told everyone as she got up.

"Alright thank you for everything Grayfia." Rias said as Grayfia nodded.

"Nice meeting you Grayfia." Rossweisse said.

Right before Grayfia left she quickly went to Issei and hugged him once more.

"See you later Issei." Grayfia said as she teleported away.

"Now that we cleared that up… We have a bigger problem…" Rias told everyone.

"Problem?" Rosseweisse, Tiamat, and Raynare all asked in sync.

Issei stiffened immediately as he almost forgot about his battle with Riser. It wasn't Riser he was scared of it was Rossweisse.

"Issei here agreed to a battle with my fiancé Riser Phenex for my freedom… But…" Rias said.

"But?" The Trio asked.

"If he loses he will be Risers servant for the rest of his life…" Rias finished.

"WHAT?!" The trio all yelled in sync once again.

"Issei! Are you Stupid?" Rossweisse yelled.

"What if he has a trick to defeat you?" Raynare yelled.

"Do you even know how strong he is?!" Tiamat yelled.

"Probably… I doubt he will use a trick… and no clue…" Issei answered them all.

"But! I do not regret my decision. If any of you were in the same position I would do exactly the same thing." Issei said as he got very serious.

They all got a little more of an understanding but still weren't happy with the bet.

"Rias do you know how strong Riser is?" Issei asked.

"He will be a formidable opponent… He hasn't lost any of his Rating games since he started." Rias exclaimed. (Note: I did say he will be stronger then in canon.)

"I see…" Issei said while he looked deep in thought.

Issei got up and was walking out without telling anyone anything.

"Umm Issei? Where are you going?" Akeno asked.

"To train, I won't be back until the day of the match, so don't worry about me." Issei said as he left.

 **(On a Mountain Near Kuoh)**

"Ah this is nostalgic…" Issei said as he inhaled the fresh air.

 **[Indeed we haven't been back here since we left for Asgard…]**

"No time for a trip down memory lane we've gotta figure out a plan." Issei said as he laid against a tree and entered his mindscape.

As he entered his mind scape it was exactly the same as when he first went there when he was killed. He quickly spotted the Volcano and sprinted towards it quickly finding Sköll.

"Alright first things first! Do you have any knowledge on the Phenex clan? And what their strengths are?" Issei asked the Large Wolf in front of him.

 **[Hmm I tried to stay out of faction affairs so I don't know anything about the Phenex… But if they're anything like a phoenix it's that they will have Regenerative abilities unlike anything you've ever faced… They could be called immortal.]**

"So I'm facing an immortal being? Hmm not my first time…" Issei said still in thought.

 **[Even a God can be killed. Immortal is only a name they give the ones who don't die as easily, everything can die if you kill them correctly.]**

"So how do you kill a phoenix then?" Issei asked.

 **[There are two ways either you can break its mind by beating it to a pulp time and time again. Then the second way which is faster would be to totally destroy its body not letting anything remain.]**

"Hmm so those are the only ways to defeat him…" Issei thought out loud.

 **[Enough talking shouldn't you get to training?]**

"Oh yeah I almost forgot!" Issei exclaimed as he summoned training clothes.

 **(After first day of training)**

"Ugh that felt good…" Issei exclaimed as he wiped sweat off his face.

 **[You always surprise me when you get training… always exceeding my expectations.]**

"What do you expect?" Issei said happy with being complimented.

After he said that his face paled as he remembered something very important.

 **[What's wrong Issei?]**

"Gramps is going to kill me… I better call him and tell him about the match with me and Riser…" Issei said as he called Odin.

 **(After His Talk with Odin)**

"Well he took that better than expected…" Issei said surprised.

 **[What do you expect he basically worships the women's body anyone who tarnishes it like Riser he obviously won't like.]**

"Good point… he seemed to have a lot of faith in me so that lets me rest a little more easy…" Issei exclaimed.

 **[If I were you I would get to sleep you have a big day of training tomorrow.]**

"Yeah you're right." Issei said as he found a nice spot in a tree.

 **(The Next Day Issei's House)**

It was around noon and everyone there weren't in the greatest of moods considering nobody but Rossweisse has seen Issei with such a serious expression and even Rossweisse has only seen it a few times. And worst of all they had no idea where Issei was he just said he would be back in time for the match. As everyone sat in the living room a Red magic circle formed unveiling a man with shoulder length red hair much like Rias'.

"Brother?! What are you doing here?" Rias exclaimed.

"Sirzechs?!" Rossweisse said in surprise.

"Ah hello everyone! It's nice to see you all!" Sirzechs said.

"It's nice to see you too Sirzechs." Rossweisse said while bowing.

"What are you doing here? I hope you're not trying to get me to call of the match and marry Riser on my own free will!" Rias asked.

"Oh no, far from actually I'm actually looking for Issei to thank him. I never wanted you to marry him but my role as a Maou didn't let me do anything about it." Sirzechs said.

"I see…" Rias answered.

"Anyways is Issei around?"

When everyone heard that they immediately reverted back to their moping states.

"No he left to train yesterday and told us not to worry about him…" Rossweisse said.

"Hmm I needed to talk to him… I guess I'll go look for him then." Sirzechs said.

"Wait! If you find him… could you tell us where he is?" Rias exclaimed.

Sirzechs turned around and looked at all of them and asked. "Don't you trust him?"

"Of course we do! Why would you ask something like that?" Rias yelled again.

"Then why are you worrying? If you keep acting like this he would only get worried himself and wouldn't be able to focus on the task at hand…" As Sirzechs said this all the girls felt guilty.

"Don't feel guilty it shows you all care about him by worrying for him but if I were you I would stay positive yourselves for Issei's sake." Sirzechs said.

"I guess…"

"Well then I must take my leave. It was nice seeing you all." Sirzechs said as he left.

 **(Back to Issei)**

As Issei was training his magic to extreme lengths the same Magic circle appeared revealing Sirzechs.

"It seems you're training hard as always." Sirzechs said.

"Yo Sirzechs what are you doing here?" Issei said not looking at Sirzechs for a second.

"You know you're still one of the only people to not address me without any formality." Sirzechs said.

"I don't blame them they're all scared of you." Issei said.

"And you aren't?" Sirzechs answered.

"I don't see the point of fearing something like that… if you live your life fearing everything you will never truly live life to its fullest. You can't live your' life without regrets if you fear things." Issei said still training.

"So you aren't scared of anything?" Sirzechs asked.

"Oh no, dont get me wrong I do fear some things just I make sure I'm strong enough to make sure those things ever happen. The only way I would live with regrets is if I let those things happen." Issei said.

"You know what you just said contradicts what you said before…" Sirzechs said.

"Nah, when you get my mind set it will make perfect sense." Issei said as he stopped for a break and wiped off his sweat.

"Anyways that barrier you put up was very well made I almost couldn't sense a thing… may I ask why you went to such lengths?" Sirzechs asked.

"I like to train alone, when I train I do most of my thinking and if I'm alone I don't have to worry about anything else just me, myself, and I. But enough about me why are you here?" Issei asked.

"Oh yeah I got side tracked again. I came here for 2 things. One is to thank you for challenging Riser for Rias' freedom…" Sirzechs explained as he bowed in thanks.

"No need to thank me I did it from my own free will, He said some things that pissed me off and I can't let him have my friends if he's going to do those things to them." Issei said.

"I see… but still I must thank you, you're putting your' life on the line for it." Sirzechs said again.

"Yeah, yeah whatever floats your boat … Now what was the second thing?" Issei asked.

"Ah yes! I heard everything from Grayfia… I knew your parents were killed by a stray devil but I never knew it was from Viser… for weeks after Grayfia was extremely depressed and didn't go on any missions for a while. If I knew you were the kid Grayfia told us about I would have told her about you as soon as I met you…" Sirzechs explained.

"Heh sorry about the trouble I caused…" Issei said as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Now onto the main thing… As I think you have picked up on Grayfia is the queen in my peerage… and I think if she's your' "Mate" you would probably want her around you… but she also has her duties as the Gremory's head maid…" Sirzechs said.

"And?" Issei asked.

"I'm willing if you win against Riser I'll set free Grayfia from my peerage. But there is still the Head Maid Problem so she would be "Rias' Personal Maid" so nobody raises any eyebrows… so now if you didn't have enough motivation this is another thing to motivate you." Sirzechs explained.

"I'm flattered from the proposal but I can't agree unless Grayfia agrees." Issei answered.

"Oh don't worry about that I already made sure it was okay with her." Sirzechs said.

"Really? Then I guess I'll have to take you up on that deal!" Issei said.

"Now wait you still have to win against Riser otherwise you won't get anything and will be forced to servanthood yourself, and knowing you, you would die before you let somebody else control you." Sirzechs said.

"Exactly so if you would I have some training to do." Issei said as he went back to training.

"Well then see you at the match Issei!" Sirzechs said as he summoned a magic circle.

Issei simply waved and got back to training.

 **(Day of the Match)**

Everyone from the ORC and Everyone from Issei's house were currently waiting in the ORC Clubroom awaiting Issei's arrival.

"Ugh this waiting is killing me…" Raynare said.

"I know right…" Akeno agreed.

Then all of the sudden a blue and black magic circle with a Wolf head on it appeared revealing Issei. But Issei wasn't his normal carefree Issei he was much more serious and in the zone.

"Finally you're here…" Rossweisse said relieved.

"Yeah we almost thought you chickened out." Kiba said trying to lighten the mood.

"No way I'm chickening out let's leave that for the actual chickens." Issei said.

A few moments of silence passed before Grayfia entered via magic circle.

"It's good to see you all again." Grayfia said with a slight bow.

"Now we must get to the arena so if you all would." Grayfia said as she signaled everyone to gather round.

As they teleported away they found themselves in a hallway in the underworld.

"Now if you all would go to the viewing room that would be much appreciated I have to take Issei to the waiting room." Grayfia explained.

Before everyone left all the girls hugged Issei and gave him some words of advice or just wishing him good luck or something of the sort and Kiba gave Issei a man hug and wished him good luck. Everyone started walking away except Rossweisse who didn't hug Issei yet.

"Huh, what wrong Rossweisse?" Issei asked.

"Oh nothing I just had to wait to wish you luck." Rossweisse explained as she started to walk towards Issei?

"Wh-" Issei was quickly cut off as Rossweisse kissed Issei.

Before Issei could respond Rossweisse said good luck and walked away leaving an awestruck Issei behind. Which didn't go well with Grayfia as she was a bit jealous. They then walked to the waiting room awaiting the signal.

 **(A Few Minutes Later)**

"Issei Hyoudou and Riser Phenex and peerage please make your way to the Arena!" Issei and Grayfia heard over the intercom in the waiting room.

"Well this is it… wish me luck!" Issei exclaimed but Grayfia stayed silent.

She then got closer to Issei and kissed Issei, leaving him speechless once again. "Can't let Rossweisse be the only one to kiss you now can I?" And with that she went to the viewing room leaving a once again speechless Issei.

 **[Issei now is not the time to think about that.]**

"I know." Issei said with a focused and serious face.

As he got into the arena it was like the Arena all those years ago in the "Great Rookie Tournament" but much bigger and even more packed full of people with a barrier surrounding the arena. As Issei walked in somebody spoke over the intercom once again saying. "This is a match between Riser Phenex and Peerage vs Issei Hyoudou! If you are going to bet I urge you to go and do that now! And Todays match is being Broadcasted everywhere! All the factions will see today's great match! Without further ado these are the only rules! Both sides must continue to fight until either one of the sides surrenders, is unable to fight, or if the leader of a side is killed!" As the speaker finished the arena roared with anticipation. But Issei was unfazed as he was flaring and focusing on Riser and only Riser.

"Issei Hyoudou! I urge you to surrender! I've lost interest in making you my servant! If you don't surrender I'm going for the kill!" Riser yelled across the arena.

But Issei didn't surrender and didn't answer just stood there focusing on the task at hand… defeating Riser.

Then over the intercom again the speaker announced the battle would begin in ten seconds.

"The match will now begin in 10 seconds! 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…Fight!"

 **(In the VIP Room)**

"Ah Odin! It's nice to see you again!" Sirzechs exclaims as he sees Odin enter the room.

"It's nice to see you too Sirzechs! But it seems Issei has forced his way into your family matters… I must apologize for that…" Odin says while bowing his head.

"Oh no please no need to apologize… And between me and you… I'm quite happy Issei did what he did I don't want my sister to marry that man!" Sirzechs whispered to Odin.

"From what Issei told me I'm guessing you couldn't do anything about it as Maou?" Odin asked.

"You guessed correctly…" Sirzechs said disappointed he couldn't do anything about it.

"Ah Hello Lord Sirzechs! Lord Odin! What a pleasure to see you today!" A Blonde haired man said.

"I was just telling Lord Gremory here about how much this marriage would benefit our clans when Riser wins!" The Blonde haired man exclaimed.

"Oh Lord Phenex I wouldn't be so sure if I were you…" Sirzechs said.

"Oh come on Lord Sirzechs with all due respect do you really think this Issei character can defeat Riser and his peerage?" The now called Lord Phenex exclaimed.

"Oh on the contrary Lord Phenex I wouldn't make assumptions if you don't know your opponent." Odin now said.

"Yes, Yes I know I agree… let us see ourselves." Lord Phenex said.

"Now I must excuse myself I have some more business with some other clan leaders." Lord Phenex said as he left.

"I must apologize for his arrogance Odin…" Sirzechs said.

"It is fine… you know what they say "Arrogance is Weakness disguised as Strength" Odin said as he looked down towards Issei.

 **(Back in the Arena)**

As soon as the speaker yelled fight Issei rushed forward. Once Issei got to the pawns he was not in the mood to play games so he quickly sent punches to all of them knocking them out one by one. Issei then summoned his daggers and started fighting the knights at the same time. Riser quickly noticed his peerage minus him were no match for Issei so he signaled his queen to do the plan they had organized as a failsafe. As Issei was occupied with the knights a rook snuck up from behind grabbing him as he was about to break free Risers queen came from the front and forced him to the ground with her on top. Issei got a little too cocky as he never expected what came next. As he sent an elbow below him knocking the rook under him out he was about to push off Riser's queen until a blade stabbed through Riser's queen impaling him with a black sword straight through his chest. Quickly after Issei realized what just happened the sword started to ooze purple aura.

"Huh? Is this really the end?" Issei thought to himself.

 **[Issei! Get up! You can't die here! They're waiting for you! Do you really want Riser to have Rias and her peerage? Do you really want to just leave Rossweisse, Raynare, and even Tiamat alone? They won't take well to it!]** Sköll yelled in Issei's mind… but even he thought… there was nothing to be done.

Then Issei blacked out.

 **(In the VIP Room)**

Everyone but Odin and Sirzechs were sitting there not surprised by the outcome as they all thought it would be a one sided fight. The only reason they were surprised was considering Issei took out a few of Riser's peerage.

"No, no, no… this wasn't supposed to happen..." Odin exclaimed.

"No way…" Sirzechs said.

 **(Viewing Room)**

"No Issei!" Rossweisse yelled as she started sobbing.

"No way he isn't … he can't be dead… I just found him again… there's no way…" Grayfia was getting hysterical not believing what she just saw.

"No… he was my savior… why? Why must this happen?" Akeno and Raynare were thinking the same thing.

"This is my fault… I should have stopped him… That should be me… Now everyone is going to lose Issei… and it's all my fault…" Rias thought to herself.

"Where did Riser find that!" Sona yelled as she looked closely at the sword.

 **(Back in VIP Room)**

"Issei… my boy… it can't be…" Odin exclaimed looking at the not moving Issei.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you two but even if Issei survives the stab wound his mind won't…" Lord Phenex said.

"What do you mean?!" Odin exclaimed not being able to control himself.

"That sword… is called the "Nightmare blade" Lord Phenex explained as he stayed calm in front of Odin.

 **(Back in Viewing Room)**

"The Nightmare Blade… it was used as a torcher device long ago… anyone who is cut by it will live his worst nightmare in a matter of seconds… And they will feel the pain both physically and emotionally in these nightmares…very few survive the nightmare as their mind is broken very quickly and even the few who have survived… they had mental problems and many committed suicide after… So Riser here… just put Issei through a living Nightmare right before his death…" Sona explained as tears fell down her own cheek.

"Issei… Oh my Issei…" Rossweisse said while crying uncontrollably.

"Issei you can't die!" Grayfia yelled still hysterical.

"Issei this is all my fault! Please! Don't die on us!" Rias yelled through the glass.

Right after Rias yelled everyone with the Bond felt Issei through the bond in extreme agony and pain. (Which is Rossweisse, Grayfia, and Raynare. Not Rias yet)

 **(Back in VIP Room)**

"Oh my boy… I'm so sorry this happened to you…" Odin said.

"Where did Riser get such a weapon!?" Sirzechs asked.

"He found it doing an excavation in the human world." Lord Phenex answered.

As Sirzechs was about to say something else, a very dark and Eerie magic erupted from Issei.

Which caused everyone to give full attention to Issei once again.

 **(In Issei's Nightmare)**

As Issei woke up in his Nightmare he was in his own bed and thought to himself. "Huh? Was that all a dream?"

As he was about to get up the scene quickly changed again, It was when he was 7 right before his parents were slaughtered. The scenes played out just like it normally does, but after his parents were killed they came back to life. "Mom, Dad? Are you okay?!" Issei yelled.

"No we aren't Issei! You did this to us! If Only you died! Then she would have spared us!" They yelled in unison.

"What?" As Issei was heartbroken when he heard his own parents yell this.

After he finished that he was impaled from behind by Viser and she said. "You should have died that night! You don't deserve to live!"

Then the scene changed again. This time it was in a large room with a huge bed. As he tried to move he quickly realized he was chained to the wall not able to move. He kept trying to get free until he heard. "Help us Issei! Please! We Need You!" All the girls he had close to him yelled. As he looked up he widened his eyes and his blood started to boil. It was Riser Raping all of them while Issei was chained back Riser went one by one through them all letting Issei see everything just to rub salt in his wounds. "Just think Hyoudou! They will all bear my children! Whether they like it or not! And you can't do anything about it!" Riser yelled. Issei started to pull harder and harder eventually ripping the skin on his wrists and ankles where he was chained. As Riser taunted more and more Issei eventually pulled hard enough to tear his hands and feet off. He then started to crawl like a rabid animal towards Riser but as soon as he leaped to get Riser the scene changed again. This time it was in an office. Issei was in a wheel chair his arms and feet weren't there. But in front of him were Sirzechs and Odin with scowls on their faces.

"I can't believe you Issei! I trusted Rossweisse to you! And you go and let that happen!" Odin yelled.

"And I Trusted you with my Sister! And Grayfia! And her peerage!" Sirzechs yelled equally angry.

"No… no I tried… I didn't mean for this to happen!" Issei yelled.

"It's too late Issei…" They both said with disgust in their voices as they left.

And the scene changed again.

This time it was outside Issei's house.

"We're leaving Issei! You don't deserve any of us! After what happened we figured out Risers much better for us!" The girls all said.

"No…Wait!... Don't leave me alone again! Please!" Issei begged with tears down his face.

"Stop Crying! You lost that right when you left us with Riser! Don't you think we cried?! We cried for days and nights awaiting you! Then Riser showed us the truth! Now we love him! And only him!" They all yelled.

If Issei wasn't crushed before he sure as hell was now.

"No… Please…" Issei said as they started to walk away.

He started to chase them as he fell off his wheel chair and crawled and was about to catch up until he felt a blade against his throat. As he looked up he saw Kiba there.

"Do not touch Rias or any of them!" Kiba yelled.

"No… not you too…" Issei said.

And the scene changed once again. This time it was just black no walls no floor just the void. All of a sudden everyone he ever cared for showed up in front of him. They all stood there until they all started to yell at Issei saying things like "This is all your fault!" "Why did you do this?" "We Trusted you!". Which broke Issei completely he lost the will to live. As Issei broke he didn't care much about anything anymore. He was heartbroken, betrayed, hurt in every way possible, everyone he ever cared for just killed him emotionally they all hate him… And it was all because of one person… Riser…

 **[Issei…]** Sköll said in a very dark tone Issei has never heard before.

"What do you want …" Issei answered not caring anymore.

 **[Get up! Make Him Pay! Don't Let him leave until he feels your pain! He doesn't deserve life! Annihilate him! I will give you as much power as you need!]** Sköll said as his voice and aura got darker and more evil with every word.

Issei started to laugh hysterically… "Ha what do I have to lose?"

 **[Nothing! So Now! Make him feel your' pain!]** Sköll yelled as he didn't know it was a Nightmare either.

 **(Back in the Real world/Arena)**

A very dark and Eerie magic erupted from Issei. It was the same magic as usual but Issei's emotions were mixed into it. After a few seconds went by in the magic eruption Issei stood up and pulled out the sword soon after the Stab wound completely healed. At first everyone was in utter shock but when they looked closer at Issei they noticed tears. Issei was crying.

 **(VIP Room)**

"Issei! Your alive!" Odin exclaimed with a relieved expression which was quickly filled with a concerned face as he saw the state Issei was in.

"That's! Impossible! He should be dead! He's, He's! A monster!" Lord Phenex exclaimed.

"Everyone Help with the Barrier! Put all your' power into it! We will need all the help we can get!" Sirzechs yelled noticing Issei's change.

 **(Viewing Room)**

"Issei!" All the girls yelled.

"Somethings wrong! His pain is getting worse!" The girls with Marks said.

"It seems he doesn't know it was a nightmare…" Sona explained.

"Issei…" they all thought.

 **(Back in Arena)**

Issei with the "Nightmare Blade" in hand started to walk towards Riser who was scared shitless. "Get Him!" He yelled which everyone in his Peerage abided. As they were about to get him he said "Kneel…" And they kneeled but they quickly fainted as Issei's power kept rising. Riser himself couldn't stand the power so his body began to shut down. He began throwing up uncontrollably and not being able to stand up but soon after the barrier itself broke. After about a minute of this Riser said "I Sur-" But was quickly cut off as Issei grabbed him by the mouth not letting him surrender. "You will feel my pain…" Issei said calmly yet darkly. And in an instance Issei crushed Riser's jaw then smashed him into the ground at full force. Everyone was in shock as Issei broke the barrier a bunch of high level Devils were trying to keep up. And now it was a game of torcher for Issei. He pinned Riser to the floor and kept punching him in the chest until there was a hole clean through his chest. Issei then summoned the power of destruction and destroyed Riser's limbs one by one. He then summoned the Flames of Purgatory and kept him from regenerating his limbs. As everyone saw this they started to fear this Issei person he over powered the flames of the Phenex! That was unheard of. After another 5 minutes of this Issei grabbed the Nightmare Blade and stabbed it straight through Riser's Heart. "That isn't even a quarter of what I went through…" Issei said coldly. As Issei walked away from Riser he felt Riser wake up from the nightmare so he summoned an orb of the Flames of Purgatory and threw it over his shoulder killing Riser A long and Painful Death. It was silent since nobody knew what to do. They felt God-like power, the power of destruction, and flames that can over power the Phenex clan's own flames. And all from one teenager? It was unheard of…

 **(VIP Room)**

"Riser… it seems you toyed with the wrong person… Rest in peace my son…" Lord Phenex said.

Everyone was still speechless even Odin was he's seen Issei lose control but never to this extent… or as in… Issei didn't lose control at all yet did all of that…

 **(Back in Arena)**

All the girls were currently running towards Issei with tears in their eyes.

Issei saw them and started to cry again. But this time Tears of blood fell from his eyes. He looked back at them one final time… and then ran away…

 **Alright! That was Chapter 9!**

 **That was one hell of a chapter to write like dang… I was worried writing this as everyone loved chapter 8 and said they couldn't wait for this one so yeah lots of pressure!**

 **Yeah I know this got pretty dark :P Trust me I hate Rape cheating and all that crap! I wrote what I wrote because I thought it would make it more dramatic which I think it did!**

 **Issei got affected by the nightmare blade a lot more than others would normally considering his background and stuff of the sort.**

 **Issei still doesn't know it was a nightmare if you're wondering.**

 **I know some people are going to say "Skoll wouldn't get affected by the Nightmare Blade! He isn't Issei physically only a soul sealed in Issei!" But no the Nightmare blade affects everything the soul, mind, and body!**

 **As you guys may have noticed by now I've been small things I've seen in anime as things to go off kinda? You know what I mean… Hopefully.**

 **If you notice any errors of have any questions Put them in the reviews or PM me! I love reading everything and like fixing my errors! :P**


	10. Mending The Broken Wolf

**For sure Harem: Rias, Rossweisse, Grayfia, Akeno, Serafall, Sona, Athena, Saeko (Lady Sitri), Kuroka, Tiamat, and Raynare.**

 **Most likely Harem list: Lady Phenex, Venelana Gremory, Seekvaira Agares, Kalawarner, Katerea, and Yasaka. P.S I'm going to keep these most likely until I figure out how to do it or think I can't do it.**

 **Maybe Harem list, Koneko, Irina, and Xenovia.**

 **Once again the Harem will most likely not be finished until the story is done. But if there's anyone you think I should add into the Harem leave it in the Reviews**

 **Anyways Without further ado here is Chapter Ten!**

 **Chapter 10: Mending The Broken Wolf.**

Issei saw the girls and started to cry again. But this time… Tears of blood fell from his eyes. He looked back at them one final time…then ran away…

"Ise?..." Rossweisse asked aloud.

"Where are you?" Rossweisse asked again.

As it finally hit her, as what she just saw happen she then started to cry again. As the other girls saw this they too started to cry. Grayfia on the other hand passed out from the shock. And all that was heard in the stadium was the wailing of the girls. Nobody else dared to even move a muscle. After a few minutes Sirzechs told the Medics to get Riser's peerage and take them to the infirmary.

"Rossweisse… everyone… I think you need to go inside we will handle it from here…" Odin said trying his hardest to look calm. Even know he felt the same way as them. Over the years Issei became like a son to him just like Rossweisse became like a daughter.

"Rias… Take everyone and go back to the Gremory mansion, I'll send out the search teams immediately…" Sirzechs said.

Nobody spoke they just nodded and started to walk away. As they were exiting the arena they heard something that they would never forget until the day they die. A Howl loud enough to shake mountains was heard but this howl was full of despair and sadness.

"Oh Issei… please…please come back to us…" They all hoped in their mind.

After a few minutes passed everyone finally was ushered out of the stadium.

"Sirzechs… May I assist you in the search?" Odin asked.

"Of course and if you need anything just ask." Sirzechs said trying to cheer up Odin.

Odin then summoned a magic circle and went back to Asgard to make a search team.

 **(With Issei)**

 **[Issei you need to rest… You've been running for hours now I can't sustain your body much longer your' body couldn't handle how much power you used earlier… please find somewhere to rest.]**

Issei didn't answer he just slowed down and found an uninhabited cave in the forest. He didn't check to see where he was as he just wanted to go far away. As he stumbled farther into the cave he went into a corner of the cave and crawled into a ball waiting for who knows what.

 **(A Few Hours Later)**

We now look at a certain Greek Goddess reading a book in a beautifully furnished lounge. The Greek Goddess then looked at the clock and soon after closed her book and set it on her desk.

"Time to take a walk!" Athena exclaimed as she stood up. (Note: If you don't know what she looks like go back to Chapter: 3)

As she walked outside we see she was in a large cabin that was more like a mansion in the middle of the forest. She walked out into the forest for about 15 minutes until she sensed somebodies aura from nearby.

"Hmm? I thought nobody would come out this far…" Athena thought.

But as she got closer towards the unknown aura she noticed that person was in pain. Not Physical pain but emotional pain.

"Why does the aura feel so familiar? …" Athena thought to herself.

As she walked closer to where the aura was coming from she found a cave. She then walked into the cave not knowing what to expect. She then found a teenage boy crawled into the corner, but she couldn't see any of the details of his face since it was so dark. She then summoned some light to get a closer look at the boy but immediately widened her eyes. In the corner of the cave was the same boy as all those years before in the Rookie tournament that defeated her father's disciple with ease after his loved ones were insulted. The one that was so full of life and everyone wanted to be by him, but instead of being his normal lively self he was but a shell of his former self… he looked forward with lifeless eyes seemingly not paying any attention to Athena.

"Issei!?" Athena exclaimed.

Issei looked up at least acknowledging Athena this time. But Athena immediately felt the sadness in him.

"Uh hello Issei… I don't know if you know who I am but I know you…" Athena said.

But nothing Issei just went back to staring into nothingness. Athena noticed he wasn't in the mood to talk so gave up on a conversation.

"Well I'm Athena the Greek Goddess of Wisdom, Craft, and War." Athena stated with little pride.

But nothing, Issei still didn't answer.

"Alright why don't you come back to my cabin with me?" Athena asked.

But Issei didn't budge.

"Ok fine ill teleport us back." Athena said trying to stay cheerful.

She then summoned a magic circle and teleported back to the cabin.

After she finally got Issei to budge and move to the couch she brought out tea for Issei.

"Okay I'm going to go call Odin so sit tight." Athena told Issei as she was walking out.

"No please!" He yelled as he scrambled to the door.

"Woah, woah, woah wait! Don't leave. Okay? I won't call." Athena exclaimed.

As Issei heard this he calmed down a bit and walked back to the couch.

"Now can you at least tell me why you're like this? I can't help, unless you do…" Athena said.

But nothing Issei still refused to answer her.

"Oh well I guess I'll ask you tomorrow. Why don't you get some sleep? It's getting late if you need anything my rooms on the top floor on the right." Athena said as she walked upstairs leaving Issei with a few blankets and pillows.

 **(About an Hour Later)**

We now see Athena sneaking back to the lounge where she left Issei. She couldn't get any sleep herself because she was worried about Issei. As she creeped around the corner to see if Issei was sleeping she was quickly startled as she saw Issei crying still sitting in the same place as before. She then walked over to sit by Issei then brought him into a hug with his head buried in her chest.

"There, There… Just let it out…" Athena said as she tried to console Issei.

After about another few minutes of crying Issei finally calmed down.

"Thank you…" Issei said barely loud enough for Athena to hear.

"It's nothing… now get to sleep before you worry me anymore…" Athena said with a calm loving voice.

Athena then pushed his head into her lap. As Issei tried to go to sleep Athena sent some magic into him to calm him down and let him sleep peacefully. The last thing she thought before she too fell asleep was "I'll give him three days… if he doesn't tell me by three days I'll have to figure out what happened to him by myself." And then she fell asleep with Issei resting his head on her lap.

 **(3 Days Later: Gremory Mansion)**

The Entire ORC, Grayfia, Rossweisse, Raynare, Tiamat, and Sirzechs were currently sitting in a large meeting room.

"What do you mean there's no trace of Issei?" Rias asked.

"The search teams haven't found any clues on where he might be…" Sirzechs said downcast.

"This is bad the longer Issei thinks the Nightmare was real the worse this will affect him…" Sona said.

"Yes I know I'll raise the search efforts…" Sirzechs added.

As everyone was silent in thought Raynare spotted something different with Rossweisse. As Rossweisse was wearing a tank top Raynare could see where the Bond mark normally is or where it's supposed to be!

"Rossweisse?!" Raynare exclaimed.

"What's wrong Raynare?" Rossweisse asked starting to get worried.

"Your mark, I-It's gone!" Raynare yelled causing Rossweisse to check.

As Rossweisse saw it was no longer there her face paled once again.

"What about yours'?!" Rossweisse exclaimed worriedly.

"It's gone…" Raynare said downcast.

"Mine too…" Grayfia added.

"No, no, no… We need to find him… Fast!" Rossweisse exclaimed.

"The only way for them to disappear is if he wills them too!" Rossweisse yelled again.

"Alright I'll get on it right away!" Sirzechs said as he teleported away.

But he too doubted if anyone would find him… Anyone who knew Issei knew if he wished to not be found he wouldn't be found.

 **(Back with Issei)**

Three days have passed since Issei was found by Athena and nothing big has happened. The only changes were that Issei would say more than 3 words in a sentence and would at least eat a few bites at meals. But every night Athena had to help with her magic just so Issei could sleep but she didn't mind it helped her at the same time.

But now we see Issei and Athena eating breakfast.

"Why are you helping me?" Issei asked.

"Why? Do I need an excuse to help somebody? And to be perfectly honest I took a liking to you ever since the Rookie Tournament." Athena answered.

Issei didn't say anything else just nodded.

"Listen Issei… You don't have to if you don't want… But do you think you could tell me what happened before I found you?" Athena hoped he would tell her without her digging to figure out anything.

But as soon as she asked the air got incredibly tense which caught Athena off guard.

"Oh umm I'm sorry… I didn't mean to offend you…" Athena said a bit downcast.

"…"

"It's fine… I'll tell you… It's the least I can do you've already did so much for me…" Issei answered.

"Alright let's finish breakfast first then you can tell me the whole story!" Athena exclaimed.

 **(After Breakfast in the Lounge)**

"Alright now you can tell me what happened… But don't worry about anything and take your time." Athena reminded Issei.

"Alright… My memory is a bit hazy so it may sound strange…" Issei added.

"That's fine." Athena said with a reassuring smile.

"Alright then here we go…"

"I don't know if you knew but my parents were killed when I was seven and I was also killed… and that's when I met Sköll… so it all started when I met my Parents again… I met them but…" Issei said but he started to choke up.

"They blamed me…"

"Blamed you for what?" Athena asked trying to stay calm.

"For their death… They kept saying how I should have died instead… the stray devil would have spared them if I died first…But after that I woke up in a room… I was chained against a wall… and was trying to get out… but it didn't budge… that's when I saw it…" Issei said as he started shaking uncontrollably.

"Saw what?" Athena asked as she was getting worried seeing Issei as he spoke.

"This guy named Riser… he was… Doing awful things to the girls whom I cared for… They begged for help… but… I couldn't do a thing… he raped them… he told me and them they would bear his children whether they like it or not… he went through them all… showing me everything… I tried closing my eyes… I tried looking away… but something wasn't letting me… finally after him taunting me enough I lost couldn't take it any longer… I pulled… and pulled… until my skin started ripping… then I kept pulling… I didn't care what happened to me I just wanted to kill him… so I kept pulling… until my hands and feet were ripped off… I crawled towards him as fast as I could… tried to kill him… but that's when it went black… next thing I knew I was in an office… in front of me was Odin and Sirzechs… They told me how they trusted me… how they entrusted their loved ones to me… but I failed them… They kept yelling… screaming… it was all my fault… it was all my fault! I tried to tell them I tried my best I really tried… but all they said was… it was too late…"

"…"

"Then the next thing… I was outside… I was in a wheel chair… in front of me were all the girls… they all yelled that they were leaving… I begged for them to stay… I didn't want to be alone again… so I begged and begged… but nothing they told me I lost the right to cry… I left them with Riser where they all cried and cried… and I didn't do a thing to help them… But they said Riser showed them the truth… and how they would never love me again… only Riser…That's when they left… they started to get farther and farther …I crawled after them but as soon I was going to catch up… My best friend… My best Friend! He put a blade against my neck! … he then told me to never touch them or even go near them…"

"…"

As Issei said the next part he clutched his head in pain.

"And then… when my heart was shattered… I found myself in nothingness… just the void… But then… They all showed up…"

"Who?" Athena asked worried as she saw Issei's drastic change in personalities.

"Everyone I ever cared about… Everyone… They all blamed me…the all yelled it was all my fault… they asked why I did that to them… they said they trusted me… they said everything… They all hate me… and it was all because… of Riser… That's when I lost the will to live…I stood there not caring anymore… That's when Sköll spoke up... he told me to get up… to make him pay… make him feel my pain… he said he would give me all the power I needed… as long as I made him pay…"

"…" Athena couldn't say a word as she had to let that settle in…

Issei then continued but his voice got darker with every word. "That's when I saw him… Riser was standing there… right in front of me… I was so full of rage… my blood was boiling just seeing him… so I walked… I got closer to him… I want to make him feel the pain I felt… with every step… the more I wanted to hurt him… he sent his peerage against me… I made them kneel before me… as soon as I got within 20 feet of him his body couldn't handle my power… he started puking uncontrollably… he was about to surrender… he was half way through the word… but I didn't let him… I grabbed him by the jaw… I looked into his eyes… I saw fear… the fear of losing your' own life… But guess what? I would rather lose my life then lose everyone I cared for… so I broke his jaw… I smashed him into the ground… he started flailing around trying to get me off… he tried burning me with his flames but he couldn't even summon them… every time he tried my body automatically absorbed the flames… so once he gave up… he expected death… but no… I didn't let him have the easy way out… I played a game of torture with him… I tortured him… I've killed somebody before… but I've never tortured anyone before… so I kept punching him punch and punch straight through his chest… when I finished punching him there were holes all over his body straight through him… signifying where I punched him… after that… I summoned the power of destruction… and destroyed his limbs one by one…as I saw him starting to regenerate I used my own power to restrict his regeneration… soon after I stabbed him straight through the heart… I started to walk away thinking he died… but I felt him wake up again… so I summoned flames… but not kill him fast… to make sure he burned as he died… I heard his screams… heard everything… but I didn't regret it… it… it felt good to do that to him…"

"…"

"Am I insane? Am I sick? Shouldn't I regret any of it? I tortured a man for god sake…" Issei said as he clutched his head harder…

Athena quickly saw this and hugged Issei… she didn't know what to do… for once… The Goddess of Wisdom didn't know what to do…

"No Issei… You're not sick… he brought that upon himself… you have suffered enough…" Athena said while still hugging Issei.

"Then after Riser died… The girls all ran out… with tears in their eyes… They were running to Riser… But all that was left of him was ashes… so I cried once more… then ran away… that's when I stumbled upon that cave… and you found me…" Issei finished with tears in his eyes and shaking.

"Shhh… it's alright… you've told me enough… you're safe with me…" Athena said that but she still needed answers she knew Odin, she didn't want to even think Odin would do that to Issei.

After a few more minutes she used her magic to calm Issei down and make him sleep as she had some business with the Leader of the Norse.

 **(Odin's Office)**

In Odin was sitting at his desk staring at his papers but not being able to do any paper work he was to worried about Issei. Then all of the sudden a light purple magic circle appeared on the floor and out came Athena.

"Athena? What business do you have with me?" Odin asked even know he really didn't want to be bothered.

"How could you?!" Athena asked with disgust in her voice.

"How could I what?" Odin asked surprised.

"You know what you did!" Athena yelled again.

"No I'm sorry but I really don't know what you're talking about…" Odin answered.

"Quit playing dumb… I can't believe you did what you did to Issei… he trusted you… yet you blamed him for everything that Riser did to the girls…" Athena said. But as soon as she mentioned Issei Odin widened his eyes.

"What are you talking about?! And Issei?! Do you know where he is?!" Odin asked with hope in his eyes.

"Ugh… I thought this may be the case…" Athena answered.

"Well do you know where he is!? We need to find him quickly before it gets too late!" Odin yelled.

"Yes I do… but why must you find him so urgently?" Athena asked.

"Ugh! Ok well he accepted a fight from Riser Phenex. For Rias Gremory's freedom. In the fight it seems Riser had a "Plan" so once they caught Issei off guard and pinned him down… they sent a blade through Issei's chest… But that blade was… "The Nightmare Blade" As Odin finished Athena's eyes widened as she remembered reading in a book before about how the "Nightmare Blade" Affected anyone who was stabbed by it.

"And worse enough… Issei was… no… he should have died… it seems his rage… or despair saved his life in a way…" Odin said.

"Alright… But before we go you're going to need some sort of plan… and I suggest you that you don't tell anyone else only you go. He… was affected on insane levels by the blade… I think it's because his past…" Athena added.

"I see… the nightmare affected him greatly…" Odin sadly said.

 **(Athena's Cabin)**

Issei was still sound asleep when Sköll started to talk to him in his mind.

"So what's this about finding some foreign magic residue in my body?" Issei asked the Wolf.

 **[I don't know what it is exactly but as I was sleeping I sensed it so I went to look for it. When I found it… it was a Purple black magic affecting the forest in your' mindscape. It doesn't look like it will harm you at the moment but whatever it's from obviously had to be forcefully put into you… I wonder… no…]**

"If it's not harmful it doesn't matter now does it?" Issei asked.

 **[No it doesn't I just wanted to make sure you know]**

 **[Hmm it seems somebodies about to wake you…]**

"What?" Issei said but as soon as he finished he was forced into reality by Athena.

"Good morning." Athena said as she smiled at Issei.

"Uh Good morning…" Issei said.

"Okay Issei… Do you trust me?" Athena asked.

"Well… I Kind of have to don't I? You've helped me these last few days so… Yeah I guess I do…" Issei said.

"Good! Ok now I'm going to need you to trust me a lot right now… can you do that?" Athena asked.

"Yea, Yeah." Issei said as he nodded worried something bad happened.

"Alright you're going to want to sit down for this." Athena said as she called somebody in.

Issei didn't know what to expect but out from the hallway Odin walked in. Issei immediately got on guard and was about to run the only thing that stopped him was Athena grabbing his hand.

"Issei…" Odin said as he noticed the grave difference in Issei. He just wanted to go and hug him. Tell him everything would be fine. But he couldn't Issei didn't trust him right now.

"What are you doing here?!" Issei yelled out loud.

"To help you before it gets to late…" Odin said.

"What do you mean help me? You threw me under the bus! You blamed me for everything!" Issei yelled starting to tear up again.

"Blamed you for what? What is everything?" Odin asked.

"For…For Everything! The girls! Riser!" Issei yelled as he clutched his head again.

"Issei think… When did all that stuff happened!? What were you doing before that?" Odin yelled.

"I… I was Training… then I was supposed to fight… NO! Stop trying to trick me!" Issei yelled while getting a massive migraine.

Odin quickly realized how bad it had gotten.

"Issei look at this…" Odin said as he placed a projector down on the table.

As soon as he put the projector down a screen popped up. And on it was Issei fighting against Riser. It showed Issei rushing forward taking out a half of Riser's peerage then getting pinned on the ground… and then… Stabbed?!

"What? When did this happen?!" Issei yelled.

"You see Issei… what he stabbed you with… was this…" Odin said as he pulled out the Nightmare Blade.

"That Sword… It's the one I stabbed Riser with… What does it have to do with anything?!" Issei exclaimed.

"Well Issei… this sword… is called the "Nightmare Blade" Anyone who is cut by it will experience a living Nightmare… and you got stabbed fatally… not to mention your' past…And if you don't believe me just look at it… its basically oozing that evil Aura…" Odin said.

As Issei looked closer at it he noticed the aura and then remembered what Sköll said earlier.

It all added up in the end.

"Your' telling me… none of that happened?" Issei asked hopeful.

"None of it… You even saved Rias from her engagement!" Odin added.

"I'm… I'm… Speechless … I'm… So sorry…" Issei said as he started to cry again.

"About what?" Odin asked.

"About saying you blamed me… and that you were trying to trick me…" Issei said.

"You know what Issei… None of that matters now…" Odin said as he stood up and hugged Issei.

"Welcome back my son…" Odin said.

 **(After a Few Minutes Letting Everyone Calm down)**

"How are they?" Issei asked Odin.

"How are who?" Odin asked.

"The girls… Rossweisse, Grayfia, Rias, Raynare, Akeno, Tiamat…" Issei asked.

"Horrible… After you ran away they refused to eat or see anyone… And earlier when you removed the Bond Mark… they got worse…" Odin explained.

"I see…" Issei said.

"Well why don't we go see them?" Odin asked.

"I don't think I can…" Issei said.

"And why is that?"

"I don't know… I just… I feel like I failed them… and after what I did to Riser… they saw an ugly side of me I never wanted anyone to see…" Issei explained.

"Issei! I did not raise you to be this way." Odin said.

"I know but…"

"I know… It's up to you in the end… so take your' time I'll be waiting here until you're done thinking about it…" Odin said.

 **[Issei I think you should go…]** Sköll said in Issei's mind.

"I know but…" Issei responded in his mind.

 **[Issei… You're getting a second chance… don't waste it…]**

"Sköll?" Issei said as he noticed a change in Sköll.

 **[Some people don't get second chances Issei… that's why I always tell you to live without regrets…]**

"I know it's just…"

 **[Still having second thoughts I see… Hmm I guess it's a good time to tell you…]**

"Tell me what?"

 **[Here let me tell you a story.]**

 **Alright! That was Chapter Ten! Woohoo double digits!**

 **I Wrote this all in one day which usually I write in multiple days unless I want to change anything but I wanted to get this out to you guys! Also this is the second time I've written this XD I Wrote a whole nother thing but somebody helped and pointed out I should use Athena so thanks!**

 **Issei will still be affected by the Nightmare blade so it's going to take time before he's back completely.**

 **What you read about the nightmare and fight was Issei's POV of what he saw if you couldn't tell… that's why it was a bit different.**

 **Personally I don't think I rushed anything but im also the writer I can't see those things so please tell me what you guys think!**

 **If you have any questions or want to say anything just post it in the Reviews or PM Me! I love reading all of it and will Reply to whatever I can Reply to!**


	11. Tears of Joy!

**Hello Readers! It's been awhile! Yeah I'll admit I slacked off a bit :P… But I'm back don't worry!**

 **For sure Harem: Rias, Rossweisse, Grayfia, Akeno, Serafall, Sona, Athena, Saeko (Lady Sitri), Kuroka, Tiamat, and Raynare.**

 **Most likely Harem list: Lady Phenex, Venelana Gremory, Seekvaira Agares, Kalawarner, Katerea, and Yasaka. P.S I'm going to keep these most likely until I figure out how to do it or think I can't do it.**

 **Maybe Harem list, Koneko, Irina, and Xenovia.**

 **Once again the Harem will most likely not be finished until the story is done. But if there's anyone you think I should add into the Harem leave it in the Reviews**

 **(IMPORTANT) As I cannot stress this enough. The Story will not follow cannon completely I may use (Some) Of the cannon Arcs but that's all somewhere down the line ill add my own Arcs! And something else I haven't really had any problems but I have to say this just so you all know! If you see something that you know wouldn't happen normally or in the cannon don't worry first of all it's the freaking Anime world… Second of all it's the freaking Fan Fiction world… Now that's all I have to say!**

 **Now Without further a due Here is Chapter 11!**

 **Chapter 11: Tears of Joy!**

"How are they?" Issei asked Odin.

"How are who?" Odin asked.

"The girls… Rossweisse, Grayfia, Rias, Raynare, Akeno, Tiamat…" Issei asked.

"Horrible… After you ran away they refused to eat or see anyone… And earlier when you removed the Bond Mark… they got worse…" Odin explained.

"I see…" Issei said.

"Well why don't we go see them?" Odin asked.

"I don't think I can…" Issei said.

"And why is that?"

"I don't know… I just… I feel like I failed them… and after what I did to Riser… they saw an ugly side of me I never wanted anyone to see…" Issei explained.

"Issei! I did not raise you to be this way." Odin said.

"I know but…"

"I know… It's up to you in the end… so take your' time I'll be waiting here until you're done thinking about it…" Odin said.

 **[Issei I think you should go…]** Sköll said in Issei's mind.

"I know but…" Issei responded in his mind.

 **[Issei… You're getting a second chance… don't waste it…]**

"Sköll?" Issei said as he noticed a change in Sköll.

 **[Some people don't get second chances Issei… that's why I always tell you to live without regrets…]**

"I know it's just…"

 **[Still having second thoughts I see… Hmm I guess it's a good time to tell you…]**

"Tell me what?"

 **[Here let me tell you a story.]**

"…"

 **(** **Sköll's Story)** (I'm doing this Third Person)

Long ago there once was a Wolf. Many called this Wolf a "God" for he was as powerful if not more powerful than the "Biblical God". But he didn't care for those titles as he was bored. So he wandered the world looking for something "Exciting" or something to make him "Happy". His one friend or should I say his brother left without saying a word, leaving him to do things on his own accord. He went around the Underworld and Human World trying to find what he was looking for. But the one thing he found in the most happy of people was that they had a "Family" Some just had a Wife or Girlfriend and others had their wife and kids. He kept searching finding people happy with Money or Power but none were ever as happy as the ones with a "Family". So the Wolf went to a God he knew that he was on "Friendly" terms with. He went to Asgard and talked with his the leader of the Norse about his findings. But after he told him what he found the Norse God laughed this didn't settle well with the Wolf as he felt offended. But the God quickly got control and told the Wolf that he was lonely.

"What? What do you mean I'm lonely!" Sköll exclaimed.

"Think about it Sköll you wandered the world looking for something "Exciting" after Hati left… and now you're being attracted to "Family"." Odin said.

"Then what do you say I do?!" Sköll asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Make a family!" Odin exclaimed.

"A Family…. I don't think I can… and even if I do… nobody would want to be with me…" Sköll said sadly.

"Trust me on this… If you use your' human form all the girls will want you!" Odin yelled.

"Yeah maybe..." Sköll said in thought.

"Trust me just try! If you figure out that's not what you're looking for then go on another adventure!" Odin said as if it was a win, win situation.

So the Wolf named Sköll left once again in search for a family. He went all around the Human and Under World looking for somebody. After he traveled around enough he finally thought he found what he needed! The only problem was… he found 5 of the most beautiful woman that he fell for almost immediately but he couldn't pick just one so he thought he had to find something else… So he went back to the Leader of the Norse once again for advice.

"BWahahaha" Odin couldn't believe what he heard.

"You're telling me that you can't pick out of the 5 beauties you found?!" Odin said in tears.

"Odin! I'm serious! This is a problem!" Sköll yelled back.

"Okay, okay I'm done laughing…" Odin exclaimed wiping tears from his eyes.

"It's about time…" Sköll said relieved.

"But Sköll there is a simple answer to your' problem…" Odin says.

"And that is?" Sköll said intrigued.

"You can have… A Harem!" Odin yelled.

"A What?" Sköll asked as he didn't know what a Harem was.

"A Harem, It's where you have multiple lovers!" Odin exclaimed with a grin.

"Doesn't that seem…I don't know like cheating?" Sköll asked.

"No, no, no! A Harem means all your' lovers agree and let you have a Harem! So they are all in agreeance!" Odin said.

"I see…" Sköll said thinking that might actually work.

So the Wolf left once again. He gathered all his "Potential Mates" And told him his dilemma on how he couldn't pick just one so he asked them if they were fine all being his lovers. At first they were skeptical thinking he was just a lustful man ( Note: He's in his Human form) but then they remembered how he treated them all and the truthfulness in his eyes. So they all agreed. A Few years then passed and Sköll made his signature "Wolf's Bond" and was as happy as he could ever be in his cottage in the middle of the woods with his Mates. Two of his mates recently told Sköll that he would be a father. At first he was scared but soon enough he was ecstatic thinking "I Think I finally found what I was looking for!" They even accepted him when he showed them his true form.

But one day he realized they were running out of some food and supplies so he thought he would go into town for a quick supply run. He kissed them all goodbye and went on his way thinking nothing would ever happen. Sadly… he was gravely mistaken… So he went into town got some food and clothes, and then he felt it… The Wolf bond signaled somebody was in danger… The first one he thought it was maybe a fluke or somebody cut themselves as it has happened before… but then he felt another one… and this time it was excruciating… and then it stopped all together… he dropped everything he had and hit the ground running… he ran… and ran… and once he was out of the town… he turned into his Wolf form and ran even faster… faster than anyone would think possible… But when he got back to his house… it was destroyed… he feared the worst… so he walked in bracing himself… but nothing could prepare him for what he saw… His 5 Mates… beaten… horrible things done to them… and… dead… he couldn't believe his eyes… he started to cry… there was a pain in his chest like nothing before… that's when he heard something coming from the woods. A Group of men laughing and making fun of the idiot who left the 5 beauties by themselves in a cottage in the middle of nowhere… he clenched his teeth started snarling and couldn't control himself his rage took over anyone around could feel the malice and hate coming from the cottage… he ran out found the group of men and slashed them all in half, blood splattering everywhere… but that didn't satisfy his pain… and that was the start of the month long massacre anything evil…

 **(Back in Real World)  
** As Sköll finished his story Issei was speechless.

 **[Now do you understand why I tell you to live without regrets? And take the second chance? Don't end up like that Wolf…]**

"Sköll…"

 **[Oh come on Ise don't talk to me like that where's the Issei I know?]**

"That explains where those dreams came from…"

 **[Dreams?]** Sköll asked worriedly.

"Back when we first started training on the mountain all those years ago when I passed out… I saw what you just said… and every once in a while I dream about it again…" Issei explained.

 **[It seems somehow you got that memory… sorry about that…]**

"Don't be… I should be the one sorry for you…"

 **[Well don't be… It was long ago… As much as I want to say I moved on… I can't… that's why I sealed myself into you… so you could do something I couldn't so I could help you to not make my mistakes…]**

"Thanks…"

 **[Now about seeing the girls… I think Odin wants to know… So is it a yes or no?]**

"I mean after that story I can't exactly say no now can I?" Issei said.

 **[Good choice]**

Issei then turned towards Odin.

"I'll go!" Issei said.

Odin smirked knowing Issei would make the right decision

"Very well, then let's go immediately!" Odin yelled.

"But first…" Issei said as he turned to Athena.

"Thank you!" Issei said as he hugged an off guard Athena.

"Yo-you're welcome!" A flustered Athena exclaimed.

"Also… do you think you could use that magic you've been using on me to calm me down? And can you come with me for support?" Issei asked earnestly.

"Of course!" Athena exclaimed cheerfully.

"Alright let me tell Sirzechs to tell the girls to meet together!" Odin exclaimed as called Sirzechs.

 **(Gremory Mansion)**

All the girls plus Kiba were sitting around moping and depressed even more than they were when Issei first left since he removed the Bond Marks.

"What does Sirzechs want?! Doesn't he see we aren't in the mood!" Rossweisse exclaimed.

As she finished what she was saying a Norse magic circle and a Red magic circle appeared on the ground revealing Odin and Sirzechs.

"Lord Odin!" The girls yelled.

"Have you heard anything about Issei?!" Rossweisse exclaimed.

Odin's face turned downcast when he said the next thing. "Unfortunately… The Nightmare Blade affected Issei far worse than we thought…"

All the girls started getting emotional again when they heard that.

"But! This is Issei we're talking about! He won't be overcome by a single blade!" Odin exclaimed as he got really happy.

Then as soon as he finished Issei walked in. The girls couldn't believe their eyes they all hoped he would come back but didn't know if he ever would. But here he was… walking in just like a fairy tale.

"Ise!" They all yelled.

They all ran to him and lunged at him to hug him. At first Issei started to freak out not knowing what he should do or was allowed to do. Until he felt Athena (Which all of the girls failed to see since they were too busy with Issei) use her magic to calm him down and reassure him. After she did that he returned the hug.

"Please Issei… Never leave us again!" They all said as they cried tears of joy.

But Issei didn't know what to answer so he stayed quiet

After the hug ended all the girls sat next to on top and around Issei refusing to leave his side but he had to explain to them and Sirzechs where he was and what happened. So he explained what happened in the dream much to his dismay but he did. The girls sat there in shock and some even started to cry again while Odin and Sirzechs just sat there wide eyed and Athena just sat there using her magic to calm Issei.

"And what happened after you ran away?" Sirzechs asked as Odin didn't tell him anything just to get all the girls together.

"That's when I stumbled across a cave after my body was giving out and later that day Athena found me." Issei said while looking towards Athena.

"Wait… That's Athena the Greek Goddess?!" Grayfia exclaimed while sitting next to Issei.

"The one and only." Issei said.

"Thank you for taking care of Issei Lady Athena!" Grayfia exclaimed as she got up and bowed to Athena.

"Yes I would like to thank you too!" Rossweisse said in which the other girls thanked her too.

"Oh no need to thank me, I did what I thought right and as I told Issei I took a liking to him a while back!" Athena said.

"Then what happened, Issei?" Sirzechs asked.

"She took me in and helped me recover. Then this morning she asked me about what happened and I told her the same story I told you guys… so she went to Odin himself demanding answers in which Odin told her what happened and she brought Odin back to… you know tell me it was a Nightmare and none of it was real…" Issei said.

"I see… well I'm happy you're back! And I think they're even more happy!" Sirzechs exclaimed.

"But I must apologize… What Riser did… was despicable… I must tell you usually dirty tricks like that don't happen…" Sirzechs said as he stood up and bowed.

"It's fine… I think he got what he deserved…" Issei said as he lowered his head in shame once again.

"I see… well I must inform you that your' rewards for winning are ready for you to claim them whenever!" Sirzechs said.

"Rewards? I thought I was canceling Rias' engagement…" Issei exclaimed.

"Don't you remember? He bet everything in his name thinking he would win no problem." Sirzechs explained.

"Oh yeah…" Issei said in remembrance.

"I'll go see them in a week or two." Issei told Sirzechs.

"Very well… well I would love to stay and catch up but I have work to get back to!" Sirzechs said as he got up from the couch.

Issei barely got up from the girls clutches to shake Sirzechs hand but Sirzechs brought him into a hug instead.

"I'm sorry about what you went through… If I can do anything… just tell me and I'll try my best to help!" Sirzechs explained as he got into his magic circle and left.

"Well I guess we should go back home now!" Rossweisse happily exclaimed.

"Ah yes I should too…" Athena said sadly as she summoned a magic circle.

Issei noticed the change in Athena and quickly stopped her. "Wait!"

"What is it Issei?" Athena asked.

"Do you live in that cabin by yourself?" Issei asked.

"Um Yes… why?" Athena asked.

"Do you… maybe want to come live with us? There is plenty of space… and I may need your' help calming me down and stuff…" Issei said.

Athena immediately cheered up and accepted as she launched herself towards Issei into a hug.

"Wow Issei back for less than a day and already adding members to your Harem…" Odin said jokingly.

 **(Later that Night)**

Issei was currently on his bed staring at the ceiling. Then out of nowhere the girls (Minus Athena) walked in after a bath. Issei surprised and backed away hitting the backboard. He remembered the nightmare when he was chained on the wall and he saw Riser do all those things to them and immediately went into defensive mode. The girls immediately saw this and stopped in their tracks. They didn't really expect this.

"Issei? Are you okay?" Rias asked clearly worried.

"S-Stay away!" Issei said as he backed away.

"Issei calm down… We aren't here to hurt you…" Rossweisse exclaimed.

"No… You said you hated me… you said nobody would ever love me…" Issei said as he clutched his head in pain.

Rossweisse heard this and started walking towards Issei. Issei yelled for them to stay back and was about to run until Rossweisse flew towards Issei enveloping him into a warm embrace.

"Issei… we all love you… if that means we're nobodies then so be it…" Rossweisse said softly still hugging Issei. Which the other girls quickly joined in.

"No… you're lying…" Issei said as he struggled to get out of their grasps.

"Issei! If I didn't love you would I do this?" Rossweisse exclaimed as she kissed Issei.

"Would I come in here barely dressed if I didn't love you? No because anyone else I couldn't trust you are the only one I would do this for!" Rossweisse yelled with tears in her eyes.

As Issei sat there in shock all the other girls went and kissed him one by one telling him how they feel.

"Issei… I've loved you ever since you stepped foot in Kuoh… and then you defeated Riser! You've done so much for me! Please let me at least love you!" Rias exclaimed as she kissed Issei.

"And you saved me from the fallen angels back when we first met! We didn't know each other for more than a day and you wanted to save me!" Raynare exclaimed as she kissed Issei.

"And you saved me from the fallen angels all those years back… I know you didn't do it consciously but… I saw it… and I fell for you either way…" Akeno said as she kissed Issei.

"And please Issei… I lost you twice! Please don't leave me again…" Grayfia said as she kissed Issei.

"Issei… you are my only and first master… so please… don't leave me…" Tiamat explained as she kissed Issei.

"And it seems I have fallen for you too…" Athena said as she walked into the doorway.

"I can't let them have the upper hand either so…" Athena explained as she also kissed Issei.

Issei sat there in shock for a minute. Until it hit him… "They truly love him" And he started to tear up… but for once it wasn't tears of despair or sadness… they were tears of joy…

Then they all fell asleep cuddling against Issei giving him the comfort he needed. But as the slept the "Wolf's Bond" Reappeared. But this time… with many more… A Silver one for Grayfia, A Light Blue one for Rossweisse, A Crimson Red one for Rias, A Dark Purple one for Raynare, a Dark Blue one for Tiamat, a Violet one for Akeno, and a Whitish Purple one for Athena..

 **Alright that's Chapter 11 done!**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **If you have any questions or anything leave them in the reviews or PM me!**

 **Once again Issei isn't 100% Healed from the Nightmare as you may have seen.**

 **If I rushed anything or missed anything tell me and ill see what I can do and hopefully learn from those mistakes!**

 **If you thinked I rushed the marks tell me and ill see what I do!**

 **As you saw that was** Sköll's **Background!**

 **The dream Issei had in Chapter2 was** Sköll's **Backstory if you didn't know!**


	12. Training the Beast! Getting Rewards!

**For sure Harem: Rias, Rossweisse, Grayfia, Akeno, Serafall, Sona, Athena, Saeko (Lady Sitri), Kuroka, Tiamat, and Raynare.**

 **Most likely Harem list: Lady Phenex (Raven), Venelana Gremory, Seekvaira Agares, Kalawarner, Katerea, and Yasaka. P.S I'm going to keep these most likely until I figure out how to do it or think I can't do it.**

 **Maybe Harem list, Koneko, Irina, and Xenovia.**

 **Once again the Harem will most likely not be finished until the story is done. But if there's anyone you think I should add into the Harem leave it in the Reviews**

 **(IMPORTANT) as I cannot stress this enough. The Story will not follow cannon completely I may use (Some) Of the cannon Arcs but that's all somewhere down the line ill add my own Arcs! And something else I haven't really had any problems with, but I have to say this just so you all know! If you see something that you know wouldn't happen normally or in the cannon don't worry first of all it's the freaking Anime world… Second of all it's the freaking Fan Fiction world…**

 **(HOW STRONG IS ISSEI** **?)**

 **Now I want to explain how strong Issei is I've been doing research on the strongest beings in the DXD Universe and wanted to clarify some things**

 **Issei definitely isn't as strong as Sirzechs (Yet). He is still weaker then Odin…stronger then Tiamat but she could give him a run for his money! So yeah that's how strong Issei is I couldn't think of an "Exact" strength level but yeah I don't want you guys thinking he's in the Top Ten strongest beings. This is all at the moment so he will get stronger maybe even next chapter who knows?**

 **(ISSEI'S MINDSCAPE)**

 **In Issei's mindscape he can get physically hurt and will feel the pain but he won't have those wounds in Real Life unless they're fatal And yes he can die in his Mindscape! Imagine Ichigo's Mindscape from Bleach except It's Issei's and it's a forest instead of a city!**

 **(I NEED YOUR' GUY'S OPINION)**

 **Now For the Next Arc Should I do!**

 **Loki Arc**

 **Kokabiel Arc**

 **Or an Original Arc (As in a Make it myself)**

 **Now if you guys have any Arc Ideas or something you want to see don't be afraid to tell me! Now before somebody says "Why would you do that? Arent you supposed to be the writer? Why are you making us do all the work!?" No im asking you guys because I want you guys the readers to have some input and if you have good ideas I would love to try somebody else's ideas for once! Anyways do what you wanna do I'll be writing either way!**

 **(NOTE)**

 **The Girls still don't know Issei's past that much the only one who knows is Rossweisse they don't know he was raised in Asgard and the Issei is like Odin's own son! Yeah I know I kind of messed up saying it was all well and stuff but I'll fix it! Trust me! So anything regarding Issei and Asgard and Odin the girls don't know.**

 **(Last THING!)**

 **For future reference who should be the "Legal" Wife? Doesn't necessarily mean main girl but just somebody for future reference as the "Legal" Wife.**

 **Now Without Further a due here Chapter 12!**

 **Chapter 12: Training the Beast?! Getting Rewards?!**

 **(2 Weeks Later)**

Issei is currently out on the balcony of his newly remodeled house. Considering he had 7 girls living with him it wasn't that surprising. It was a 5 story house with 2 basements for everyone's use and one "Secret" Basement only Issei new about. But besides the house nothing big really happened. Issei would have the occasional freak outs or Nightmares but once the girls consoled him or used magic to calm him down it went back to normal. They got special permission from Sona to take the 2 weeks off of school so it was basically just Issei and the girls bonding and hanging out. Athena was quickly welcomed into the household thanks to the fact she helped Issei a lot these past weeks. But now were back to looking at Issei standing outside staring at the full moon.

"Hey Sköll." Issei asked the Wolf.

 **[Hmm?]**

"I need to get stronger…"

 **[And what makes you say that?]**

"After I saw the Nightmare and learned that it wasn't real… I figured out I need to be really strong in order to protect what's mine… The only good thing the Nightmare did to me was… It opened my eyes…" Issei said still staring at the moon. Ever since he got back it would be his routine to go out at night and just think.

 **[I must say I agree but… strength isn't always the way… you can be the strongest in the world… but sometimes it still isn't enough sometimes things are just meant to happen…]**

"I know but… I'd rather fight with everything I have clawing at it with everything I have and lose then to lose knowing I could have done better…" Issei explained.

 **[I see… that's very noble of you… And I'm with you I'll do everything in my power to help you! But there is one problem…]**

"And that is?"

 **[You aren't going to be able to train by yourself like you are used too.]**

"Why?" Issei asked clearly confused.

 **[Do you honestly think the girls will let you out of their sight? This isn't even a matter of trust they trust you whole heartedly but they aren't going to let you go off again for quite some time]**

"True… Then what do you suggest I do?" Issei asked.

 **[Take them with you… I know you like to train by yourself and use that time to calm down and release pent up energy but I think you're just going to have to deal with it… and who knows maybe this will help you even more]**

"Yeah I guess… I'll tell them I'm going tomorrow and if they want to go then they can who knows maybe they want to stay back and-" Issei was cut off by a memory of the Nightmare.

 **[Oi Issei are you okay?]**

"Uh… Yeah where was I? Oh yeah ill see if they want to go and if they don't want to they don't have to." Issei finished.

 **[Alright but I'm telling you nobody's going to want to stay back…]**

"We'll see now wont we?" Issei said as he started to walk back inside. But little did he know somebody was listening in to his conversation from the door leading inside.

 **(The Morning After)**

Issei was currently finishing up packing his bag for the training trip.

"I wonder where everyone is… its quiet… too quiet…" Issei thought to himself.

 **[Agreed…]**

Issei then got his bags and started walking down stairs towards the front door when he yelled.

"Hey guys! I'm going training for a while! So if you want to join…" Issei finished seeing all the girls plus Kiba and Koneko waiting at the door with bags in the hands ready for a trip. (Sona isn't there she isn't with "The Girls" Yet ill have an Arc for that later)

"Yep we know! Now hurry up we've been waiting for a while now!" Rias said as she was happy to get the chance to train her peerage.

 **[You know what Issei?! I never say this but… I…TOLD…YOU…SO!]**

"Oh shut you over grown mutt!" Issei yelled embarrassed and annoyed in his mind.

 **[What did you call me?!]**

"Exactly what it sounded like!" Issei said in his mind.

"Umm Issei? Are you okay?" A Worried Athena asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine thanks… Anyways so you all want to come with me?" Issei asked.

"Obviously why do you think we're all standing here waiting for you?" Rossweisse answered.

"Alright fine… Give me a second my usual training spot won't work…" Issei exclaimed.

"Why is that?" Rias asked.

"Well first of all we would be in the middle of the mountains with no life around us once so ever. And second of all if we go there all of us are sleeping outside on the floor or in a tree and there are no bathrooms or baths or showers for a good 20 mile radius." As Issei finished everyone paled thinking they almost had to go with it.

"Oh! I got it!" Issei yelled.

"And where is that?" They asked worried for the answer.

"I bought this island resort a while back and I think it's still in working condition! Do you think it's still usable Ross?" Issei asked Rossweisse.

"Hmm it hasn't been that long… and nobodies aloud to go there since its private property…"

"Okay wait! Am I the only one confused as how Issei bought an Island Resort?!" Raynare exclaimed. Which the entire ORC and Grayfia nodded in agreeance.

"Oh umm… that's a story for another time!" Issei exclaimed trying to change the topic again since he didn't want to explain where he was the past years.

"Ugh When are you going to tell us everything Issei?" Rias asked a bit annoyed.

"When the time is right…" Issei answered.

"But we're wasting time! Let's go! Oh but before we go… You all agree that this is a training trip right? I'll let you guys have fun after training is over for the day." Issei told everyone.

"Obviously!" They yelled but little did they know this training trip was going to be hell.

"Alright then let's go." Issei said as he prepared a Magic circle.

 **(The Island Resort)**

When they got there they stood in all at the sight in front of them. A massive hotel at least 24 stories tall with a massive entrance with a magnificent fountain and lobby. But before they could even finish admiring the view Issei and Rossweisse were already half way to the door.

"Oi common we don't got all day! You can admire it later!" Issei yelled.

"Right! Guys come on we don't want Issei getting annoyed." Rias said as she ushered everyone inside.

Once they got inside they were in awe once again White marble floors and pillars golden highlights high lights everywhere and a lobby desk in the middle.

"Alright do you all want your own floor… or what do you want?" Issei yelled while hopping over the lobby table to get the keys.

"We can have our own floors?!" Kiba yelled in surprise.

"Obviously! I had this place remodeled so instead of a bunch of rooms it was just a few rooms a floor. But if you want a whole floor you can have it!" Issei yelled while looking through the keys.

"Oh but you can't have the 17th floor!" Issei yelled as he grabbed the 17th floor key.

"Why not?" Kiba asked.

"Because, It's my personal room." Issei said with a grin.

"Oh… I guess I'll have my own floor?" Kiba said. Even know inside he was jumping for joy he's been on training trips with the ORC but he only got his own room and was usually stuck with the smallest and worst room.

"Me too…" Koneko said in her same monotone voice.

"Alright I got that but which floor?" Issei asked.

"Umm top?" Kiba answered.

Issei smirked as nobody knew his plan for training yet. "Alright no changing!" Issei yelled as he threw Kiba the key.

"And you Koneko?" Issei asked.

"Middle floor." Koneko answered.

"Alright! Now what about you guys?" Issei said as he asked the girls who lived in his house.

"Really?" They asked with a deadpanned look.

"Yeah, yeah just making sure…" Issei said as he went the opposite way to the elevators.

"Issei aren't you going up?" Grayfia asked.

"Obviously I'm not going to train with all my stuff with me!" Issei yelled.

"Then why aren't you going to the elevators?" Grayfia asked again.

"Ha! You think we're going to use the elevators! Don't make me laugh! We're here for training aren't we? We're going to use the stairs!" Issei yelled as he went through a door.

"Oh no… I think we made a mistake…" Raynare exclaimed.

They then walked towards the door but as soon as they entered their bodies fell to the ground not expecting the gravity to change.

"Woah!" They yelled as they entered the stairway.

"What's wrong?" Issei yelled already half way up.

"Why is it so hard to walk in here?!" Rias yelled.

"I used magic to make it harder to walk let alone go upstairs!" He yelled again.

"By the way if you fly you're going to run extra laps later! So I suggest you don't!" Issei yelled as he went into his floor.

"Come on its not that hard!" Tiamat yelled almost at Issei's door.

"Yeah, because you're a freaking dragon!" Raynare yelled.

"Yeah, yeah I'm only hearing excuses!" Tiamat yelled as she went into Issei's door.

"This is going to be harder than we thought…" Rias said defeated.

 **(In Issei's Floor/Room)**

"Hey Issei where are you?" Tiamat yelled from the door to the stairway.

"Over here!" Issei yelled from the Bedroom.

"Do you really think they can handle your' training regimen?" Tiamat asked as she entered the room and put her bags down.

"I'm sure they'll figure something out… And hey I warned them in advanced!" Issei said as he unloaded his bags into the dresser.

"True… anyways do you have a-" Tiamat was interrupted by a tired and sweating Grayfia and Athena.

"Ugh… So tired… Legs killing me…" Grayfia exclaimed as she jumped on the bed.

"Hey and that wasn't even training that couldn't even pass as a warm up!" Issei said to the tired girls.

"Issei you know I'm a Magic based fighter right?! Not a physical one!" Grayfia exclaimed.

"Me too…" Athena added.

"That's why I'm doing this! You rely on your' magic too much!" Issei explained.

"I need to make sure you can rely on your' strength and not just magic!" Issei told them.

"Yeah, yeah… We know just want to make sure we can protect ourselves in case you aren't there…" Grayfia said.

This seemed to hit a nerve as she saw Issei get downcast. Then she remembered how he still had trouble with the Nightmares and felt guilty herself.

"Anyways shouldn't we make a training regimen for everyone?" Athena exclaimed trying to change topics.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Issei said as he started thinking of ways to train everyone.

 **(After Everyone got Settled in)**

Everyone was meeting in the lobby once they put their bags in their rooms. It took a while for some people. First ones down were of course Issei, Tiamat, Grayfia, And Athena Then came Rossweisse then Koneko and then Kiba then Akeno And last but not least Rias and Raynare.

"Finally… I didn't think it would be that hard…" Issei exclaimed as he got up from his seat.

"Yeah well when your' only trained in magic basically your' entire life then you can say that…" Rias said as she collapsed on the couch.

"That's why we're training now isn't it?"

"Okay Before training I'll take you on a tour of the island." Issei explained.

So Issei left with everyone lagging behind except Tiamat as she was the most physically fit. They went around the island getting shown where the natural hot springs and Beaches were and a few basketball courts and soccer fields. Then he showed them the massive pool and waterpark then the wildlife of the island and the waterfalls and rivers then finally to end it he showed them where everyone would train the next few days.

"Now on to the training! But let me say this first this was first supposed to be me going by myself to train so I'm still going to be focused mainly on my own training! I'll tell you guys what to do and what to work on but it's up to you guys to actually do it!" Issei exclaimed.

"Of course, we wouldn't want to take out of your' training!" Rossweisse said.

"Alright then I'll explain the training!" Issei said.

Issei explained the training then left for his own training with Tiamat and Athena who didn't need as much training.

Kiba was put into speed training obviously considering he was a knight but he was also put to work on his defense. Koneko and Rossweisse were put into Strength and Speed considering their attack and defense were already pretty good. But he put Grayfia, Akeno, Raynare, and Rias in the same group to work on physical abilities and Magic power/control obviously.

 **(With Issei, Tiamat, and Athena)**

As they got to where they were going to train, Issei set up a very strong barrier to make sure no power leaked out and mainly to make sure people wouldn't get worried.

"Alright Issei what are we going to do?" Athena asked.

"Well since you two are probably the strongest out of them I thought having you two help each other would work quite well! Tiamat can help you with Physical abilities and you can help Tiamat with Magic!" Issei said while sitting down next to a tree. (I don't personally know what their strengths are so I'm just going to have it Tiamat is good at magic control but better at physical abilities and Athena good at Physical abilities but better with Magic control.)

"Okay! But wait what about you?" Tiamat asked this time.

"I'll be doing some training with Sköll for a while after that I'll help you guys out. Oh but if I start acting strange or flare my aura, don't worry it's just me training… But make sure! For no reason you wake me up! Only wake me up if there's an intruder or enemy! If you see I'm in pain or somethings wrong with me don't even dare wake me up." Issei warned them as he closed his eyes and entered his Mindscape.

Before they could even ask how he would train with Sköll, he was asleep by the looks of it.

"Hmm should we start then?" Tiamat asked the Goddess.

"Sure!" Athena answered the Dragoness as the started their own training.

 **(Issei's Mindscape)**

(Remember Issei's Mindscape is a massive forest kind of like the familiar forest just minus the familiars.)

Issei quickly found the Wolf sleeping in his cave and woke him up to help him with some training. At first he just started with making highly concentrated orbs of destruction. Then he worked on his control of the "Flames of Purgatory". Once he did the basics it was time to spar with Sköll as that was the main reason he entered his mindscape.

 **[Alright before we go any further how far do you want me to train you?]**

Issei didn't hesitate and quickly answered. "Remember how the training right before my fight with Riser was to make sure I was in Tip Top shape? Well let's go and make that training 10 Times harder!"

 **[Very well… don't blame me if you get hurt.]**

Sköll then transformed into his human form and summoned a sword out of nowhere. Issei quickly got the hint and summoned his own sword and got into a battle stance. Immediately Sköll signaled for Issei to start so Issei rushed forward and connected with Sköll's sword. Sköll quickly blocked then swung aiming for Issei's head. Issei saw this at the last second and barely got out of the way. But it was too late Sköll's foot sent Issei flying into a nearby mountain. **"Crap I think I hit him too hard…"** The wolf thought. But in the rubble Issei immerged while coughing up blood and holding where he got kicked. He quickly disregarded the pain and summoned his sword again and launched himself back into the fight. He caught Sköll semi off guard as he didn't expect Issei to bounce back so fast. But Sköll still dodged without breaking a sweat. After about 15 more minutes of the same thing over and over Sköll thought a different approach to training. **"Forgive me Issei this is for your' own good!"** The wolf thought before starting his new plan. Issei stood up covered In blood, and his muscles screaming once again but not wavering in the least as he was about to charge Sköll again he felt a change. The air around him got tenser and it got harder to breath for Issei meaning only one thing… Sköll was getting serious…

 **(Outside of Issei)**

The ground around Issei started to peel back showing Issei surrounded by dirt and rocks. Athena and Tiamat quickly stopped training after feeling Issei flare is power. Once they got there they were surprised to see Issei sitting in the same spot but everything around him getting blown away. When they looked closely there was blood coming out of Issei's mouth and we're about to see if something was wrong until they remembered he said "Only wake me up if there's an intruder or enemy! If you see I'm in pain or somethings wrong with me don't even dare wake me up." So they forced themselves to leave without helping him and left to train once again.

 **(Back in Issei's Mindscape)**

Issei smirked as he stood up thinking he finally forced Sköll to get serious. But he didn't know the Wolf had a plan for Issei to get stronger and maybe even "Evolve".

Issei covered his sword with the Power of destruction and was about to rush again, until Sköll himself rushed at a speed Issei couldn't even fathom. Sköll slashed at Issei cutting straight down his chest and sending him flying again. But for the split second Issei saw Sköll's face he saw… "Pity" and that didn't go well with Issei but before Issei could even hit anything Sköll appeared behind him kicking Issei to the ground. As Issei lay on the ground not wanting to move a muscle Sköll came down at unprecedented speeds landing on Issei crushing multiple bones. As Issei coughed up more blood he stared at Sköll and didn't see any emotion coming from him.

 **[Ha! Pathetic! You think you can protect anything yourself?]**

Issei was confused by this because, Sköll never talked like that he always wanted to help Issei he never heard him try and tear him down.

"What?!" Issei yelled as he spit out blood and stood up again.

 **[You heard me! You can't expect to protect a thing yourself!]**

Sköll yelled as he threw his sword down and launched himself towards Issei and punched him in the jaw sending him flying upward.

 **[Everything you do is either because of me or Odin!]**

Sköll yelled again as he kicked Issei into a nearby pasture.

Issei stood up from his beating blood covering him from head to toe. "It hurts…" Issei thought to himself. "It's true what he's saying isn't it?" He asked himself. "I wouldn't have this power if it wasn't for Odin or Sköll…" He continued to think.

Sköll then landed 20 feet away and said **[You see now don't you? Everything you do is given to you! Can't you do anything by yourself?]**

Once again in a split second Issei was kicked through a forest getting impaled by a tree branch straight through the chest.

 **(Nearby in Issei's Mindscape)**

A certain black and purple magic is growing in size and starting to radiate even more.

 **(Back to Issei)**

"I deserve this in the end don't I?" Issei asked himself as he tried to get up again.

"But man… I can't help but get pissed off at this ***Coughs up blood*** Getting beaten this easily… If I'm to go down like this… I may as well go down fighting…" Issei says as he finally gets back up and summons his daggers instead of a sword this time.

All of a sudden a giant ball of blue flames (The Flames of Purgatory) Comes flying towards Issei. In which he barely evades. As he gets up to look around again he's sent towards the sky yet again. **[Have you ever been burnt by the flames you use so much to hurt others?]** The Wolf yelled as he sent another large ball of fire towards Issei. But Issei got his daggers and launched himself straight into the flames slicing at the last second in an attempt to disperse the flames. He managed to do it but suffered burns in the process and caught Sköll off guard getting a small cut on Sköll's face. But Sköll simply grabbed him by the neck and said. **[Pathetic! No that's too good of a word for you! Even in the end you use my Power to fight me!]** Sköll yelled as he threw Issei far into the sky and prepared a massive ball of "The True power of Destruction" Infused with "The flames of Purgatory" to throw towards Issei in order to finish him off.

But in those split seconds Issei thought. "Is this really it? Does everybody think that way towards me? Am I just a nuisance? Should I just die? Will they be better without me?" As Issei thought the next part he got far angrier and darker "No… I'll show them all… They can't take what's mine! What's mine is mine! I'll make this power my own if I have to! Sköll will see it… He won't be able to deny my power! He went too far this time… I'll show you how great I am!"

Sköll then sent the orb of destruction and flames towards Issei. The orb was the size of a massive meteor and was just 10 feet away from hitting Issei when a black and purple magic shot from nearby in the forest towards Issei enveloping him. But Issei paid no attention to that as he covered his arm and this new power and split Sköll's attack in two resulting in a massive explosion.

 **[Wh- What was that power?! I only meant for him to learn to control and maybe even gain more of my powers!]** Sköll exclaimed aloud.

After the explosion settled Issei was shown floating down with his new power radiating off of him.

After Sköll composed himself and smirked this new revelation then said. **[It seems you have finally evolved.]**

"Indeed." Issei said as he landed.

 **[Just so you know that was all to make you angry… It's said and been proven countless times anger is a fuel for power.]**

"I figured it was probably that after the last attack…" Issei said.

 **[About that new power of yours'…]**

"Yeah… I don't know what it is it just came to me…"

 **[That's the Magic I told you about at Athena's cabin…]**

"So what, did I somehow control it?"

 **[I wouldn't say control… I would say… Made it your' own…]**

"I see… but wouldn't it have left after I knew about the Nightmare?" Issei said.

 **[Not entirely… you know how you can absorb some magic? I'm thinking you absorbed it and somehow made more of it…]**

"So what can I do with it? Just like my other powers or can I make Nightmares or something like that?"

 **[I don't know honestly… I've never heard of something like this… but I think training will show! But if I were you I would keep that new power a secret… don't even tell Odin]**

 **[Well then now since you "Evolved" why don't we get to the real training?]**

"My thoughts exactly!" Issei exclaimed.

 **(A Few Hours Later - Real World)**

Issei was still sitting in the same spot when he opened his eyes again. It was already dark outside and everyone stopped training. He noticed around him and saw there was a 30 foot radius of nothing around him, everything that was once there was no longer there just dirt and a few dead trees.

"Wow… I'm going to need somewhere new to train…" Issei said to himself.

 **[Just so you know everyone else stopped training a long time ago.]**

"Figured as much… Well I better go find them!" Issei exclaimed as he stood up and stretched.

After walking back to the main entrance of the Hotel Issei felt the familiar magic signatures and went towards it. After he entered the hotel he went to the ball room where multiple tables were set up but as he guessed everyone was in the middle where the largest table was getting ready for dinner.

"Oh Issei you're here!" Rossweisse happily exclaimed.

"Yeah I finished with Sköll a little while back." Issei answered.

"Well common don't just stand there! Take a seat!" Kiba said next.

Issei then walked towards the table and noticed everyone had either minor cuts or bruises all over them and he smirked as he saw because that showed they trained very hard. After a few conversations Akeno brought out a few dishes with the help of Raynare.

"Oh here's yours' Issei." Akeno said as she handed a plate to Issei.

"Oh no thank you I'll eat later. I can't eat after I train." Issei said.

"Oh… okay…" Akeno said clearly disappointed as she never cooked for Issei before.

Issei quickly saw this and caught himself. "You know what? This smells too good to pass up here pass me the plate!" Issei said which quickly gets Akeno happy again.

After dinner everyone returned to their Rooms/Floors well… Issei felt merciful so he let them use the elevator for once.

"So Issei… Why is this "Your" floor?" Grayfia asked in which the others were intrigued too.

"Oh I didn't tell you? Well… why don't I just show you!" Issei said as he walked towards the closed window.

Issei walked towards the window and opened the curtains revealing a breathtaking view. It was a massive jungle and a mountain with a waterfall going down it but the best part was that lightning bugs and magic illuminated the jungle and sky.

"You see the main reason I bought this place was because of the high magic potency! The people who use to own it thought it was like the northern lights or something like that and that's why they got so many costumers." Issei explained.

But nobody answered they were in awe of the view.

After everyone got in bed and fell asleep faster than ever before Issei got up to leave train again.

 **(3 Hours Later)**

Grayfia was awakened by a bright blue flashes coming from a clearing in the forest that could be seen from the window.

"Hmm? Issei what is that?" Grayfia asked Issei.

"Issei?" She asked again.

But then she looked in the bed and saw Issei was gone. So she got up and put on her Robe then went to look for Issei.

 **(With Issei)**

Issei is currently sitting on a rock in the middle of a lake. He's practicing his magic power and infusing magic like how Sköll showed him earlier that day. He practices out here because in his Mindscape it works like a theory he can learn it in there but must master it in the real world.

Issei then jumps head first into the lake and when he got all the way down he used as much fire as he could to see if he could keep it lit under water as that was ultimate fire power (In Sköll's opinion) So he burned and burned and could keep it like that for a good 10 seconds before it went out. So once it went out he swam up and went back onto his rock. He then concentrated the Flames of Purgatory in one hand and the Power of Destruction in the other. And started to concentrate on making them both spin into an orb. Then once they were spiraling fast enough he concentrated on merging the two orbs. He got all the way and felt accomplished looking at his work it was a orb much like before yet much more ferocious and rapid with black and dark blue and light blue fighting each other for dominance in his hand (Imagine the Rasenshuriken from Naruto but much more rough and the color of Issei's magic.). As soon as he thought he accomplished it, it exploded sending Issei flying back into the forest. When that happened a certain silver haired maid flew towards Issei to see if he was alright.

"Issei! Are you okay?!" Grayfia exclaimed as she checked Issei for any wounds.

"Grayfia? What are you doing here?" Issei asked as he got up.

When he got up she noticed wounds all over him and his arm that held the orb had no shirt and was extremely burnt and raw.

"Okay Issei sit tight I'm going to heal you!" Grayfia said as she pushed him back down.

"Woah calm down I've had worse it will heal by tomorrow." Issei tried to explain.

"Nope I can't let that happen Issei it's my duty to help you at all times!" Grayfia said as she started to heal Issei.

Issei noticed he wouldn't be able to persuade Grayfia so just let it happen.

"Alright all done! Now let's go back to bed." Grayfia exclaimed as she got up.

"Alright whatever you want…" Issei said defeated.

But as he was walking back with Grayfia he looked at the sky and noticed how clear it was. Stars everywhere and the moon making it so bright, so he thought of an idea, he grabbed Grayfia and brought her into a princess carry and started jumping towards the mountain.

"Issei?!" An off guard Grayfia exclaimed.

"Don't worry I had an idea." Issei answered.

After another minute or two of soaring through the sky they reached the mountain.

"Umm why are we here Issei?" Grayfia asked clearly confused.

"Because of this!" He said as he pointed at the sky.

"I thought we should go stargazing again since last time we did… you know I kind of died." Issei explained.

Tears then appeared on Grayfia's eyes when she heard that. "Issei…"

"Woah! I didn't mean to make you cry! You know I'm not good with crying girls!" Issei exclaimed as he tried to think of ways to make her stop crying.

"Issei you dummy… these are tears of joy not sadness…" Grayfia said as she hugged Issei.

"Either way I'm not good with them!" Issei said as he lay down with Grayfia.

"Yeah I know… let's just watch the stars then…" Grayfia said as she lay on Issei.

After a few more minutes of stargazing Issei said "You know I could fall asleep like this…"

"Me too…"

And so the two lovers fell asleep in each other's arms under the starry night.

 **(Three Days Later)**

It started out as a normal day with everyone training and Issei taking the day off to just go and help anyone who needed help training. But as Issei was helping Rias and Akeno a red magic circle appeared and out came Sirzechs.

"Sirzechs? What brings you here?" Issei asked before anyone else noticed him.

"I'm here to remind you about your' business with the Phenex regarding Riser's inheritance and possessions." Sirzechs explained.

"Oh yeah… I almost forgot about that…" Issei exclaimed.

"Brother?! What are you doing here?!" Rias who now saw Sirzechs yelled.

"Hello Rias! How's my little sister been?!" Sirzechs yelled as he hugged Rias.

"I've been fine but please quit hugging me…" A flustered Rias exclaimed.

"Oh fine! I guess I can't adore my sister anymore… She hates me!" Sirzechs said with clearly fake sadness.

"Anyways Sirzechs how did you find us?" Issei asked.

"Oh at first I went to your' house but found it empty so I went to Sona and she started fuming when I mentioned you guys she said you guys haven't been to school once after your' 2 weeks off… So I used my handy dandy Rias tracker and found you!" Sirzechs said.

"Your What?!" Rias said clearly mad.

"…"

"Well back to business at hand Issei I would like it if you went to the Phenex territory so they can establish what's yours' and so on." Sirzechs said changing the topic.

"Are you sure that's wise Sirzechs?" Issei asked.

"Yes why?" Sirzechs answered.

"I kind of… killed Riser… Their son…" Issei told the Demon King.

"Unless they want to have the entire Devil army on them I doubt they will do anything." Sirzechs explained.

"Alright… should I bring somebody or go by myself?" Issei asked.

"Hmm… I suggest go by yourself but it's up to you."

"Alright I guess I'll go by myself!"

"Alright then I'll get going now!" Sirzechs said as he summoned a teleportation circle.

"Wait!" Issei said trying to catch Sirzechs attention.

"What is it Issei?"

"I don't know where I'm supposed to meet them…" Issei answered.

"Oh… Are you free right now?" Sirzechs answered.

"Umm yes why?"

"Because I'll take you if you'd like." Sirzechs offered.

"Then I guess I'll accept your offer! Issei exclaimed.

"Alright then let's go!"

"Oh Rias! Tell everyone I'll be back as soon as I can!" Issei yelled as he and Sirzechs left.

 **(Phenex Territory: Underworld)**

As Issei and Sirzechs got to their destination they were in front of a massive white and gold castle.

"Wow… Flashy…" Issei thought aloud.

"Indeed." Sirzechs said in agreeance.

As Sirzechs went and pressed what seemed like a doorbell? On the front gate and beautiful Blonde haired woman walked out.

"Ah Lord Sirzechs it's so nice to see you! Oh and hello Issei!" The woman said as she bowed.

"Uh… Likewise!" Issei said as he also bowed.

"Well I'm guessing you're here for your' rewards from the battle?" The blonde haired woman asked.

"Umm yeah…" Issei answered.

"Alright then follow me we have many places to visit!" The blonde haired woman said as she summoned a magic circle and signaled Issei to come follow.

"Oh I must get going Issei so I'll see you later!" Sirzechs said waving goodbye to Issei.

"Alright thanks for taking me here! Also you may want to destroy your' "Rias Tracker" Before you see her again!" Issei yelled as he was teleported elsewhere.

 **(Elsewhere Issei's new territory in the Underworld)**

They appeared in front of another mansion not as big as the first one but still a decent size. But as they walked there were 2 lines of maids standing perfectly for them to walk through.

"Wow… that's a lot of maids…" Issei exclaimed.

"Yes… Riser was…" The blonde haired woman said but didn't finish.

"Oh I'm sorry but I still don't know who you are…" Issei said a bit embarrassed.

"Oh I'm sorry I totally forgot! I'm Lady Phenex but you may call me Raven." The now called Raven answered.

"Wait your' Riser's mother?!" Issei yelled shocked.

"Oh uh… yes…" Raven answered.

"I'm really sorry!" Issei sincerely apologized as he bowed.

"I wasn't in my right mind and the way he died… it was pathetic of me! I've never done that to somebody before they died!" Issei tried to explain.

Raven heard the regret in his voice and brought him into a hug with his head in her abnormally large assets.

"You don't need to apologize Issei… What he did was… pathetic in itself… And he… wasn't really my son…" Raven said.

"What?" Issei clearly confused asked.

"Well you see… When he was born Lord Phenex made him into… His "Ideal Son" and never paid attention to any of the other kids or even me… So nobody ever grew to "Love" Riser except Lord Phenex that's why he was so… Arrogant… But now since he's gone… Lord Phenex is in a… Depressed state… he won't talk to anyone and doesn't even acknowledge us anymore we are just hindrances to him…" Raven explains.

"I see… If I may ask though… why do you say "Lord Phenex"? Isn't he… your' husband?" Issei asked.

Raven's face instantly went sour when she heard that.

"Well you see… With Riser being the only "True" thing Lord Phenex cared for these past years… we aren't in the best of places…" Raven answered.

"I see… I'm sorry for asking a personal question like that!" Issei said as he bowed again.

"Oh it's fine I get asked more times than you would think… Anyways shall we get a move on?" Raven asked as she walked towards the mansion.

Issei then nodded and followed. Issei was shown the 12 Mansions and 6 Vacation homes. Soon after he was brought to the vault where most of Riser's prized possessions were kept. As Issei went inside he immediately felt the magic of hundreds magical weapons and books. But that was just the tip of the ice berg. Gold as far as the eye could see and in the back thousands of Phoenix Tears were held in shipping crates.

"Wow… This was all Riser's?" Issei asked.

"Yes Phoenix Tears sell for quite a lot." Raven explained.

"I see…"

After they finished looking through the Vault they went behind the back and saw a quite small size mansion compared to the other ones they saw that day. As they walked in the were greeted by Riser's peerage lounging around doing random things. But as soon as they saw Lady Phenex and Issei walk in they shot up and got stiff immediately.

"Woah no need to get so scared I'm not here to hurt you!" Issei said as he noticed them get stiff.

"Yes I'm just showing Issei what he got from the battle. And you guys are part of that." Raven explained.

"Oh I see…" A purple haired woman said.

"Well I would like to apologize as what I did to Riser." Issei said once again as he bowed to them.

The peerage didn't know what to do as technically Issei was their master. So they told him it was fine and since Lady Phenex was in the room they secretly told him that Riser only used them for their bodies hence why it was an all female peerage.

"Well rest assured I am not going to use you as slaves from now on." Issei exclaimed.

"So why don't you guys gather your' things and move into the main mansion?" Issei asked.

And they all excitedly agreed and did as they were told.

After they were all In the main mansion Issei asked.

"So do you guys have any specialties?" Like who can cook who's a body guard and so on.

"Umm… We can cook even if its not that well but we cooked for ourselves normally." Yubelluna answered.

"Alright that's a start! And what about fighting?" Issei asked as he didn't really remember how they fought in their battle.

They all answered as they had fighting experience except one Bishop who looked very similar to Lady Phenex.

"And what about you?" Issei asked the blonde haired girl.

"Me? I don't really fight…" She answered.

"Okay that's fine! But what's your' name?" Issei asked again.

"Ravel… Ravel Phenex…" The now called Ravel answered.

"Wait… Your' Riser's sister?" Issei asked.

"Sadly…" She said again.

"I see not on very good terms with him…" Issei thought.

After they learned a few things about each other and talked for a while Lady Phenex interrupted saying there was one more place for Issei to see before he left again.

"So what's this next place?" Issei asked.

"Its… A forest of sorts…" Raven answered.

"Hmm so like a mystical forest?" Issei asked once again.

"Kind of… There are a lot of dangerous creatures in there so nobody usually goes in unless its necessary… and there's something in there… that people say they see but there's no solid proof on it being there only peoples accounts of it…" Raven explained in thought.

"And what's this "Something"?" Issei asked.

"A Wolf… Seemingly huge compared to other mystic Wolves and its fur as white as snow with Orange and Gold highlights. And said it was like his fur turned into fire itself… but it never hurt anyone just told them to leave and never come back…" Raven explained which got Issei very intrigued and woke Sköll up from his slumber.

After a few more minutes of walking from where they were teleported to they stopped in front of an extremely dense forest.

"So this is it?" Issei asked.

"Yes this is the "Forbidden Forest" As most people call it." Raven exclaimed.

"I see… there is some extremely potent magic in there…" Issei said aloud.

"Indeed…" Raven said.

"Well! That was all shall we get back?" Raven asked.

"Yeah sure…" Issei said as he followed Raven but never stopped looking at the forest.

 **(Somewhere in a Cave in the Forbidden Forest)**

We see a Wolf almost identical to Sköll only white and Golden and Orange instead of Sköll's Black and various blues. This Wolf is seemingly awakened because it senses something familiar nearby.

"Sköll…" The Wolf says as he opens his eyes.

"How long has it been…" The Wolf asks aloud to nobody.

"Soon… We will see each other again brother…" The Wolf exclaimed as he went to sleep again.

 **(Back with Issei)**

Issei got back from the Underworld and it was already 2:00 A.M. As he walked inside the Hotel he noticed multiple people sleeping in the lounge seemingly waiting for Issei.

"Uh… I told them to go on without me… not stay awake until I get back… Not that their awake though…" Issei said to himself as he walked towards them.

He was about to wake them up until he had an idea…

He got a marker and drew all over their faces first. Then he set up Paint buckets everywhere and trip lines to set them off. Then he got some LOUD Confetti cannons that he had just laying around for some reason. Then he got some smoke bombs so they could see anything and some other random things to complete his plan.

So he set off the confetti cannons and smoke bombs first.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Somebody in the smoke yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Somebody else yelled that time.

"I CANT SEE! ARE WE UNDER ATTACK?!" This time it sounded like Rias yelled.

Then somebody went to walk around and set off the tripwire causing multiple paint buckets to fall and got everyone but Koneko? Colorful.

"That isn't nice Issei…" Koneko said while poking Issei causing him to jump 5 feet into the air.

"Woah I didn't see you their Koneko… When did you wake up?" Issei said trying to not laugh at the cat whiskers on Koneko's face.

"Halfway through your set up." She answered.

"Ah I see didn't hide my presence so I don't blame you."

Anyways multiple screams later and the smoke finally settled showing everyone there a knocked out Kiba and Raynare who seemingly got caught in Tiamat's crossfire. And a rainbow colored Grayfia, A Red Rossweisse, And a green Rias and Akeno, And a pink Athena. And once the smoke settled they all saw Issei laughing his ass off rolling all over the floor Even Koneko was chuckling at the scene.

"Issei…" Rossweisse said in a clearly mad tone.

"Hold on give me a second!" Issei said while standing up and wiping a tear away.

"You better know there are consequences to this… we all waited for you to come home and make sure you were safe… and you do this?" Rossweisse said in a tone Issei knew all too well.

"Uh oh… I better run now shouldn't I?" Issei asked to nobody in particular.

He then started to run until he felt Koneko grab him.

"I don't think I can let you go Issei…" Koneko said.

"You… You traitor!" Issei yelled with tears in his eyes.

"And we've got you too!" Akeno and Rias exclaimed as they hugged/grabbed him from behind.

"So what do I have to do to make it up to you guys?" Issei asked scared for his life.

"Hmm… Why don't you take a bath with us? And help us get all this paint off…" Rias said.

"Ohh I agree with Rias that would be delightful" Akeno said.

Immediately Rossweisse got happy as the last time she took a bath with Issei was when he was still a kid and that was a few years back.

"Do we all agree on that?" Akeno asked aloud.

"I think that is perfect." Rossweisse agreed.

"Ye- Yes… that would be a good repayment." A blushing Grayfia said

"Same with me…" An equally blushing Athena exclaimed.

"And me!" Tiamat said.

"Then it's settled! Issei will bathe us!" Rias yelled.

Issei tried to escape and called his last resort.

"Kiba! Help me!"

But then it dawned on him… He lost his last resort… in his own plan he doomed himself… Kiba was still unconscious on the couch… They woke Raynare up so she could get bathed by Issei but didn't bother with Kiba they let Koneko take him to his room.

 **(In the bath in Issei's floor)**

"Come on Issei… You can open your' eyes we are all your' mates…" Akeno said in her seductive tone.

"Nope no can do! I was told from a young age not to see my wife naked before naked!" Issei said trying to draw every last card he had to get out of this situation.

"Sorry but you have already seen most of us naked that isn't a good excuse…" Rossweisse added.

"Oh forgive me Mother, Father!" Issei said as he opened his eyes.

And in front of him… was a breathtaking sight… All of the girls in their full naked glory! Sat their hiding nothing as they all loved Issei to that point.

"Wow…" Issei said aloud.

"Quit staring… it's embarrassing…" Grayfia said trying to cover herself slightly.

"Oh um sorry… you guys are just… so…" Issei said only to be cut off by Akeno.

"Breathtaking?"

"Better…" Issei complimented which the girls blushed at.

Issei then washed a few of them but once he got to Akeno… Oh man… She moaned with every touch from Issei not making the situation any better.. And then something in him started to emerge… that's when he remembered… He hasn't had his "Mating Season" In a while… so he sprinted towards the door only to be stopped by Rossweisse blocking the doorway.

"And where do you think you're going?!" Rossweisse exclaimed.

"No Rossweisse you don't understand! It's gonna get bad if I don't leave!" Issei tried to explain.

"And why is that?" She asked.

And in these two words… she let him through.

"Mating Season!" Issei yelled. But immediately after Rossweisse blushed madly and let him go.

"What the heck Ross!" Raynare who didn't get a turn yet yelled.

"No… He was about to literally let his carnal urges go…" Rossweisse explained.

"What's this mating season? And why is Issei running for the hills because of it?" Athena asked.

"Wait… Issei has a mating season?!" Tiamat yelled.

"Yes… when he turned 16 he gained that and other traits from Sköll's power…" Rossweisse said.

"Okay but what's this Mating season?! Nobody here knows what that is except you and Tiamat!" Raynare said still mad.

"Well… Basically every few weeks… his Carnal urges go wild… And he can't control it… Well that's at least what Sköll said…" Rossweisse explained.

"And how do we stop it?" Grayfia asked.

Immediately Rossweisse blushed madly just remembering what Sköll said.

"We have too… Satisfy his urges… and in worse case scenario… bear one of his children…" Rossweisse exclaimed blushing even more now.

Immediately the room went silent with everyone blushing but Tiamat.

"Bwahahaha!" Tiamat starting laughing uncontrollably.

"Wh-What are you laughing at Tiamat?!" Grayfia exclaimed.

"Aren't you guys his mates? Shouldn't you be helping him through this? And Sköll left something out he can control it if he wills it to. But if we do something like this when he's in his Mating season then he could go out of control…" Tiamat explained.

"I see… how do you know so much Tia?" Raynare asked as she calmed down.

"Huh? Didn't I tell you I get a Mating season every once in a while too! Just its not as frequent as Issei's it all depends on the person." She explained again.

"I see…"

 **(With Issei)**

"That… Was a close one…" Issei said trying to catch his breath.

 **[Agreed…]**

"So now you come out? Where have you been all day?" Issei asked.

 **[Oh I was just thinking about something I sensed.]**

"And that was?" Issei asked.

 **[Well… back at that "Forbidden Forest" Remember how people said they saw… A White Wolf with Orange and Gold Highlights?]**

"Yes… do you know him?"

 **[More than know… I sensed the Wolf… It was my Brother…]**

"Hati?!"

 **[Yes… But it seemed like he was sleeping…]**

"I see… Should we go find him?"

 **[Ah no… When he left… he told me to not seek him out…]**

"Did you guys get in a fight?"

 **[Oh no, no, no Nothing like that!]**

"Then why did he say not to look for him?"

 **[He said he had to find something… or someone…]**

"Ah…"

 **[Well I'm sure he will seek you out soon so be prepared…]**

"Will he try and kill me?"

 **[Don't know… probably not… he never liked to fight… kind of like me… but total opposites at the same time…]**

"Okay that doesn't help… Anyways I think they should have calmed down by now…" Issei said referring to the girls.

 **[Yes you better get back before you worry them more.]**

"Yep wouldn't want to worry them now would i?" Issei said as he set off towards the Hotel.

 **Alright! That was Chapter 12!**

 **This is my longest chapter so far… So yeah!**

 **I haven't clarified if Raven (Lady Phenex) Will be in the Harem I just did that incase I do go with it. And that way there is some backstory so Issei isn't a deuche or bad guy.**

 **Hati won't be in the story for a while I just wanted to introduce him.**

 **Now please read the top part for which Arc I should do next I could decide on my own but I want you guy's to have some say in it!**

 **And I said I'm changing things that wouldn't be in Canon! Like Raven and the rest of Phenex not really liking Riser since he was the "Perfect" Son for Lord Phenex.**

 **I didn't include everyone's individual training sessions as I didn't think you guys would want to read all of that so I just did Issei's! Sorry if you wanted to see theirs too!**

 **Issei's new power will be further explained when he actually uses it! Which wont be for awhile I just wanted to make sure everyone knows about it and so on!**

 **This wasn't an action packed chapter I know! It was basically to slow everything down and clear some things up.**

 **Got any questions or critiques? Tell me! I love to answer and see any questions or critiques so leave them in the Reviews Or PM me!**

 **Anyways Thanks for reading and Peace!**


	13. The Beginning of New Problems!

**(Important)**

 **Ok so I most likely am going to start another story on here. Now wait before you think I'm going to give up on this one or something like that I say to that "Hell no!" I'm doing this because I can't write when I have other ideas that may contradict this story in my head. So my other story will be more of a "Side Project" So I won't be posting that much or at least not as much this one! Unless I get a big motivation for that one and not this one! And I know I said to a lot of people I'm not going to have 2 stories at a time but now I kind of get why people do multiple stories at the same time! Now sorry for the late chapter I've been doing a lot of thinking lately.**

 **(Harem)**

 **For sure Harem: Rias, Rossweisse, Grayfia, Akeno, Serafall, Sona, Athena, Saeko (Lady Sitri), Kuroka, Tiamat, and Raynare.**

 **Most likely Harem list: Lady Phenex (Raven), Venelana Gremory, Seekvaira Agares, Kalawarner, Katerea, and Yasaka. P.S I'm going to keep these most likely until I figure out how to do it or think I can't do it.**

 **Maybe Harem list, Koneko, Irina, and Xenovia.**

 **Once again the Harem will most likely not be finished until the story is done. But if there's anyone you think I should add into the Harem leave it in the Reviews**

 **(Now this chapter isn't going to be that action packed I'm going to have this smaller chapter then start the next Arc in the next chapter!)**

Chapter 13: The Beginning of New Problems!

 **(Issei's Island Resort: For Training)**

After a few… Awkward days of Issei trying to control himself around the girls because of the "Mating season" Sköll helped him to get it somewhat under control. The only problem was when Sköll told him, that the longer he went without satisfying his urges the worse it will get in the future. But that's for another day, now we see Issei sparing with Kiba.

"I must admit Issei when you said you mastered basically every weapon I didn't really believe you!" Kiba exclaimed while catching his breath with his sword in hand.

"Well you should know!" Issei said as he launched towards Kiba.

"I rarely lie! Only when there is something I want!" Issei said as he brought his sword down towards Kiba.

"I see…" Kiba said as he blocked Issei's attack but was getting forced down because of Issei's sheer power..

Kiba quickly jumped back to regain ground. But in a split second he rushed towards Issei not wanting to stay on the defensive the entire time. But Issei redirected Kiba's attack and spun around him. As soon as he was behind he tripped Kiba and put his sword to Kiba's neck.

"Anyways I win." Issei said as he helped Kiba up.

"Yes… you win…" Kiba said as he dusted himself off.

"Well why don't we take a break for now and see how everyone else is doing?" Issei asked in which Kiba agreed.

They walked for another 15 minutes until Kiba asked.

"So how are your rewards from the battle with Riser?"

"Pretty good… There were a lot of maids!" Issei said with his signature grin.

"I see… What about his other possessions?" Kiba asked again.

"Oh… there was gold as far as the eye could see! And a lot of magic items and a couple thousand phoenix tears oh and some grimoires!" Issei explained.

"I see… you got quite the amount of stuff." Kiba said.

"Indeed and I got a peerage!" Issei said.

"You got a peerage!? I thought only High class Devils could get a peerage!" Kiba yelled in surprise.

"Well… it's not really a devil peerage? I don't know all I know is that I got his peerage and they have all of their devil abilities and pieces if I remember correctly." Issei explained.

"I see… I wonder if you can do normal peerage things with them then…" Kiba said in thought.

"Maybe… I guess I have to do some research." Issei answered.

"Maybe I could bring you guys there one of these days…" Issei thought aloud.

"Yeah I'm sure everyone would want to see everything!" Kiba answered.

They then walked for another 15 minutes talking about random subjects. Until they saw Akeno, Rias, and Raynare having a three way battle in the sky with Grayfia refereeing since she could still easily beat all three of them. So Issei and Kiba sat next to Grayfia watching the battle. In the end Akeno came out victorious since she mainly waited for the right time to strike when Rias beat Raynare. But they all walked back and greeted Issei and Kiba, battered and bruised from the battle.

"That was a pretty good battle. I can see everyone is improving a lot!" Issei said to the 3 girls.

"Thanks!" Akeno said cheery while Rias was twitching because of the lightning Akeno used, and Raynare just in pain because of Rias.

"And what about you Grayfia have you fought anyone yet?" Issei inquired.

"Oh no, nobody is my level… There's Rias and them weaker then me and Tiamat and Athena way stronger then me!" Grayfia explained.

"Have you thought of having Rias' peerage plus Raynare against you?" Issei asked.

"No… I haven't actually." She then looked towards Rias who simply told her some other day she was in too much pain today.

"Hmmm I never asked but… What type of magic do you use Grayfia?" Issei asked.

"Me? I use elemental magic but mainly Ice type." Grayfia said.

"Hmm…"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Just wondering that's all…"

"Anyways I was talking with Kiba and had an idea. One of these days would you all like to take off training and come with me to my territory in the Underworld?" Issei asked aloud.

Everyone quickly agreed so Issei set off to check on Tiamat and Athena to see if they wanted to too.

As he walked farther he could see magic flying everywhere meaning Tiamat and Athena were in a battle. But as soon as they saw him they stopped and flew down to greet him.

"Issei aren't you usually training right now?" Athena asked.

"Yeah your' up at dawn and out till dusk." Tiamat added.

"Well I was helping Kiba with his sword training… anyways I have a question for you both."

"And that is?" They asked together.

"Do you want to take off training one of these days and visit my territory in the underworld?" Issei asked.

"Hmm I don't know if the underworld would like it if a Greek God entered their territory…" Athena said.

"Really…" Issei said dumbfounded.

"Really what?!"

"You do realize it's MY Territory right? Not the underworlds not the Phenex' it's Issei's Territory!" Issei answered.

"And plus if somebody has a problem with it I'll tell them who's boss and then if they still don't stop I'll talk to the Big Boss Sirzechs!" Issei explained.

"I see then I guess I'll go!" Athena said happy with Issei's response.

"Me too!" Tiamat added.

"Then I guess It's settled! I'm going back now to tell everyone! See you at dinner!" Issei said as he started to walk away.

 **(A few Days Later: Issei's Territory-Underworld)**

"Wow… quite egotistical don't you think?" Raynare said as she stared at a massive golden statue of Issei in front of the main mansion.

"Yeah… Issei… why in the world did you think that was a good idea?" Rias asked.

"Well… If you people weren't so rude I could explain myself… Sheesh… Anyways they use to be giant statues of Riser so I did what any normal person would do, i had somebody change it to statues of me!" Issei explained.

"Yeah… any normal person…" Rossweisse said sarcastically.

They then walked farther to the mansion and saw how beautifully well maintained it was. But once they opened the doors they saw ALL of the maids Issei was talking about.

"Wow… I know you said there were a lot of maids… but… this is… A LOT!" Tiamat said.

"Told you! Any ways lets go ill introduce you to the peerage!" Issei said as he skipped through the mansion.

They then walked through the mansion for 15 more minutes until they got to a lounge in the mansion. But to say everyone was surprised about the size of the mansion would be an understatement, Even Rias the heiress of the Gremory's was surprised, the mansion was bigger than the main Gremory mansion. But as they entered the lounge they saw 15 beautiful girls just lounging around or playing games of sorts. But as the saw Issei walk in they all stood up and bowed.

"Woah, didn't I tell you guys you didn't need to bow to me?" Issei said trying to stop them from bowing.

"I'm sorry but you are technically you're our master we must show some kind of respect! And we are already calling you Issei so the least you could let us do is this to show respect." Yubelluna said while still bowing.

"Ugh… fine do what you want… anyways I brought some people with me so please make them feel at home." Issei explained as he stepped out of the doorway and let them see the group he brought.

After introductions they all sat down and just talked. Rias talked with Ravel in regards to some Devil politics. Kiba talked with the knights Siris and Karlamine regarding different sword fighting technics. Raynare talked with Xuelan. And Akeno talked with Yubelluna, And so on.

Issei was just relaxing on the couch quietly enjoying the sight of everyone enjoying themselves. After the Nightmare the best thing to him was seeing everyone else happy… even if it meant he had pay the price for their happiness. But as he was about to drift off to sleep he felt a gentle hand slightly shake him. As he opened his eyes a maid was above him.

"Umm Lord Issei forgive me for waking you up but…"

"Don't worry about it… what is it?" Issei asked calmly.

"There's some people who wish to meet with you…" The maid answered.

"And they are?"

"The Bael… more specifically… Lord Bael and Zekram Bael themselves" The maid said.

Immediately Issei shot up scaring a few of the occupants in the room.

"Tsk… I didn't think they would move so quickly…" Issei said while starting to think of plans for future events.

"Okay tell them I'm not here at the moment and make sure to ask if they have a message for me… I may get lucky today… but that won't be for long…" Issei said.

"As you wish." The maid bowed and left.

"Umm Issei? Is everything okay?" Grayfia asked.

"Ugh… I wish it was…"

"What happened? Is there any way for us to help?" Rias said when she overheard them.

"Not unless you can stop one the most powerful devil clans in existence…" Issei explains tiredly.

Immediately everyone stopped what they were doing and got serious.

"Issei, Explain." Rias demanded in a stern voice.

"Ugh! … I really don't feel like it! … I just want to go to sleep and hug somebody!" Issei explained seriously until he got to the last part.

"Issei!" This time multiple people yelled.

"Alright, alright! Sheesh but seriously somebodies letting me use them as a pillow this is too much stress for me!" Issei exclaimed in which some people nodded in understanding.

"So Rias remember how I told you to keep quiet about my power of destruction after you went and told the entire Underworld about me?"

"Y-Yes…" Rias said while blushing a bit.

"Well that only goes so far… I knew what I was getting myself into fighting against Riser in front of probably every high class devil in the underworld. But I didn't think they would act so fast…"

"So who is it then? What clan?" Rias still asked.

"The Bael." And the whole room went silent.

"Oh no… this isn't good indeed…" This time Grayfia spoke up.

"Why do you think I'm stressed out? Now I have the Bael hunting me down for answers and who knows what else wants me!"

"The Bael… my only family?" Rias started break down.

"Woah, woah, woah before you go breaking down on me let me just clarify I have no intention of fighting them." Issei quickly explained.

"That's not what im worried about… it doesn't matter if you don't want to fight… the Bael… are known for getting into big fights about things like this…" Rias explained.

"Well pick a side… me? Or your' family? I would say it won't change anything between us but we all know that's a lie." Issei said.

Issei then got up from where he was and started to leave the room with Rossweisse close behind.

"Wait where are you going?!" Rossweisse yelled.

"I was going to take a nap but now I no longer feel like it! So I'm going to go on a walk to take a breather!" Issei said seemingly hurt from the way Rias was acting. He wanted her to just pick him but it was her family it isn't that easy considering how long she's been with her family compared to Issei.

As he left the room Akeno was trying to console with Rias. Many of them wanted to argue with Issei and tell him he was wrong but they all knew he was right in the end.

 **(With Issei)**

"Ugh! Why did they have to come so soon?! Now I made Rias Breakdown crying because of it too!" Issei yelled to himself while clutching his head.

 **[Relax Issei… sadly they would come eventually better sooner then later… and what you said to Rias… Sadly… it had to be said…]**

"Yeah I know… just I feel like a deuche right now! AGHHH!"

 **[I know… the only thing you can do is prepare for it maybe there will be a miracle and they just want to talk]**

"Sköll… We're talking about devils… incase you didn't know miracles are for the holy… Devils are kind of the complete opposite…"

 **[You know what I mean!]**

"Yeah, yeah just trying to lighten the mood."

"Anyways… where are we? I kind of didn't look where we were walking… I just kinda… walked…"

 **[It seems you walked all the way to the "Forbidden Forest"]**

"Hmmm… it wouldn't hurt would it…?" Issei said in thought.

 **[Issei… what are you thinking?]**

"I'm going to take a peek inside the forest!" Issei yelled.

 **[Why?]**

"Come on think about it! People go in there and they never go back once they are out. Doesn't that make you curious!"

 **[Curiosity killed the cat.]**

"Well it's a good thing we aren't cats! We are pretty much opposites!"

 **[Still… if the thing in there is Hati… he did say to wait until he comes for me… if we seek him out like this…]**

"Oh don't worry! We aren't seeking him out! Just… seeing what's in there!"

 **[If you die… It was fun while it lasted…]**

"If I die ill come back stronger than ever… we all know how it went last time I died!" Issei said jokingly.

As Issei walked in the forest for about 10 minutes he noticed it got really dark… and the magic… was so… pure and potent. But that didn't stop Issei he kept walking saw some magical creatures but none of them tried attacking him. It also got very loud and beautiful one could say. Flowers magical birds plants that glowed in the darkness everything about it was… so… Surreal. But all of a sudden, it stopped. Everything stopped. It felt like time itself stopped everything went silent all the hectic animals from before just stopped. Issei immediately got on guard expecting something. But all of a sudden he saw a tail flash by in the forest as it went behind the tree. It was a white tail with orange and gold highlights. Seemingly exactly the same as Sköll's except for the colors. It kept circling Issei but Issei never caught it's entire body just the tail, it was too fast to see. Then a voice spoke up. A voice filled with power.

"Issei Hyoudou! Wielder of Sköll **!** The one who received Sköll's power and legacy!" The mysterious being yelled.

Issei wasn't exactly scared but he was a bit uncomfortable.

"Y-Yes?" Issei asked.

"Leave! You mustn't be here! It is not time! When the time is here I will come for you personally!"

"… if I may ask… who are you?" Issei asked.

"You already know who I am! Don't bother with petty questions! Now quickly leave until the time is right!" The Mysterious being said.

"Okay I will leave but! After you answer my question!" Issei asked as he started to return to his normal self.

"And that is?" The Being asked.

"How will I know when the time is? You said when the time comes you will come and so on but what is this time? How will I know when "The Time" is?" Issei asked.

"I cannot answer that… when it happens you will know. That's all I can say…. Now go! Leave the forest!" The mysterious being commanded.

Issei then did what the being said and started walking out of the forest. As soon as he got 50 feet away from where he was before all of the sound came back to the forest. It was as lively and serene as ever.

But as Issei stepped out of the forest he noticed it was night time.

"Wait… wait… I'm not going crazy am I Sköll? I came here at 1:00 and I wasn't in there for more than 30 minutes…"

 **[I… Don't know… I think there may be a spell to manipulate time on the forest…]**

"Strange… but anyways… that thing… that was Hati right?"

 **[Yes… exactly as I remember him at least… but how did he know your name? and everything else… I would watch yourself I think there are people watching you…]**

"Yeah..." Issei said as he pulled out his phone to check the time. "WHAT?!"

 **[What happened!? Are you alright?!]**

"It-It's been 2 and a half days since I went in the forest!" Issei yelled.

 **[What?! That spell must have been made by Hati himself… he must be using a lot of magic to maintain that spell…]**

"I could care less about that right now! I'm dead!"

 **[What? Why?!... Oh… Goodluck…]** Sköll said as it dawned on him the girls could be true demons at times especially if it had something to do with Issei.

"Hey Sköll… remember that miracle? I think I need it…"

 **[Nope… Sorry no can do… remember? Miracles are for the holy and we're in the underworld where there is nothing holy!]**

"Screw You."

 **[Thanks]**

Issei then ran as fast as his feet could take him towards the mansion. Once he got there he noticed there were lights on but it was very quiet. So he walked through the front gates towards the mansion and started thinking of his game plan. How would he survive this time? So he opened the doors as quietly as he could and snuck in. A few maids saw him and immediately widened their eyes in shock but Issei simply shushed them before they could say anything. And after he asked around he found out everyone was in the lounge not doing anything but worrying for Issei. So he walked to the lounge and looked in through the crack of the door and spotted everyone. So he opened the door and awaited reactions. He couldn't figure a way out so he simply went with the simplest way.

"Issei!" the girls yelled.

"Oh Issei! We thought you left us again!"

"Where were you?!"

"Are you okay?!"

The girls kept bombarding Issei with questions to make sure he was okay.

"Okay one second let me explain what happened then it will answer all your' questions!" Issei explained.

"Wait! Issei I have something to tell you!" Rias yelled stopping Issei.

"W-What is it?"

"I thought about what you said! And after you left without saying anything I made up my mind!" Rias exclaimed.

"And that is?"

"I'm going to be on your' side! The Bael may be my family but so are you! And the Bael aren't even my immediate family! I only see them a few times a year and never got any good attention from them!" Rias exclaimed.

"So…"

"I'll be with you even if we have to fight my own family!" Rias yelled.

"I see… In that case! I will do everything in my power to make sure we handle everything non-violently!" Issei told everyone and Rias hugged him for.

"Anyways… would you please explain what happened these past 2 days?" Rossweisse asked.

"Ah yes… where to start…"

"Okay so when I left to go on a walk I was thinking so much I didn't even see where I was walking. So I ended up by the "Forbidden Forest" and I thought it would be a jolly good idea if i went in… so yes I went in, it was something straight out of a fairy tale that's how surreal it was… but once I got a good 10 minutes in everything went quiet. I got worried so I got on guard and that's when I saw it. A tail flickered past until the thing went behind a tree. So It kept circling me getting fast and faster until it spoke up. It told me to leave and wait until he called me? Or something like that at least…" Issei explained.

"I see… and do you know who this being is?" Grayfia asked.

"Yeah… if he's powerful enough to make a spell that big then he must be a big deal." Tiamat explained.

"I have an idea what and who it was… but I feel like I should wait until what he said happens, to explain... he didn't seem like he wanted to be known yet… at least that's how I interpreted it." Issei explained.

"Okay… anyways it's a good thing your back and safe. The Bael had a message for you…" Rossweisse said.

"Ugh… What was it?"

"They said "Issei Hyoudou we will wait this time, but we won't be this patient in the future. We saw your' battle with Riser and heard the rumors of a man wielding "The True Power of Destruction" and now we want answers. We will be back in the future I hope for your' hospitality. Best Regards Zekram and Lord Bael." And that's what he said…" Rossweisse said.

"Tsk… I'm going to need to think of a way through this… anyways that's for the future no point in worrying about it now… Now! Why don't we go home? I think we've had enough training for now at least!" Issei exclaimed.

"Sure!"

 **(Back to Issei's House: Kuoh)**

"Oh how long has it been!" Issei yelled as he jumped onto his bed.

"Only like a week and a half…" Raynare said.

"Oh that's too long!" Issei said still sprawled across the bed.

"Wasn't it your' idea to go training?" Tiamat asked.

"Shhhhh that's not the point!" Issei said.

"Just let him have his moment…" Rias said.

"Yeah listen to Rias she knows!" Issei exclaimed as he sat up.

"Anyways I got some news from my brother earlier." Rias told them.

"About?"

"He wants to host the "Young Devils Gathering" Here in Kuoh." Rias explained.

"What? Why?" Issei asked.

"I honestly don't know… all he said is it would be a good chance for them to see our school? And how its ran by devils? Something like that at least…"

"Hmm I guess that's somewhat smart?" Akeno said.

"Well have fun! I'll be here doing who knows what." Issei said disregarding the whole conversation.

"Well Issei sorry to be the downer here but my brother requested you be there."

"Ugh! Sirzechs! You disappoint me! You know I'm busy!" Issei yelled to nobody.

"Yeah? And what is it that makes you so busy?" Rossweisse asked.

"Well… um… I was going to take you out on a date that day! Now I can't!" Issei said with a smirk knowing he outsmarted Rossweisse.

"Wait! What?! Rias tell Sirzechs we're busy!"

"Nope too late Ross too late indeed…" Issei said with a victory smile.

"Wait… Issei? How do you know what day the "Young Devils Gathering" is? Rias didn't even tell us." Rossweisse asked with her intimidating aura.

"Oh… Umm… Sirzechs told me?" Issei said starting to get scared.

"You weren't ever going to take me on a date were you?" Rossweisse asked again.

"Y-Yes I was!"

"Then when?"

"Whatever day you want! Just name it and ill go!" Issei said trying to get away from his punishment.

"Okay! I'll tell you when I want my date!" Rossweisse said clearly happy in the end.

"Issei… you just got outsmarted and destroyed…" Tiamat said.

"Agreed…" Multiple others said.

 **(Next day: In front of Kuoh Academy.)**

"Ugh… I forgot I had to go to school…" Issei said.

"Oh common Issei it's not that bad! And maybe if you make it through today ~I'll give you a surprise~" Akeno purred.

'Sometimes I forget under Akeno's sweet persona there's a dark Sadist…' Issei thought to himself.

"Issei Hyoudou, Rias Gremory, And Akeno Himejima!" Sona yelled.

"Sona? What happened" Rias asked.

"Where have you all been?! I gave you 2 weeks up! It's been 2 weeks since the 2 weeks ended! And I went to look for you and nobody was found at Issei's house!" Sona yelled.

"We were at a resort." Rias said.

"Woah Rias read the situation! Yes we were at resort but not for the reason you're thinking." Issei tried to explain.

"Oh? And what was that reason?"

"We went to train at first… then Sirzechs wanted me to sort somethings out with the Phenex regarding my rewards from the match. Then I kinda got lost? Kinda?" Issei explained.

"That doesn't mean a thing you didn't even tell me! You don't understand what I had to do to make sure none of you got expelled!" Sona yelled.

"And I'm truly grateful! If there's anything I can do just ask and I will do!" Issei said as he bowed.

"Very well… but this is the last time I will let it slide! I will postpone your' offer until I think of what I will use it for. But you still have homework you have to fill out after school." Sona said.

"Yes we know Sona." Rias exclaimed.

"Now get to class I'm already stressed out enough…" Sona said rubbing the bridge of her nose.

The rest of the day went on good everyone asked where the ORC was but that's all.

 **(ORC Clubroom)  
**

"Okay my brother has finalized a date for the Young devils gathering!" Rias said from her desk.

"When is it?" Kiba asked.

"In 2 weeks."

"Do I really have to go?" Issei asked.

"Yes Issei you must go… but don't worry I'll keep you company!" Rias exclaimed.

"Ugh fine…"

"Don't worry it'll be fun! It isn't just a bunch of Old people its called the "Young Devils Gathering" For a reason!" Akeno said.

"Exactly! So don't worry Issei!" Kiba tried to help with the argument.

"Doesn't matter… even if its not fun I have to go anyways …"

The rest of the day went by normally for everyone and they soon split up with Akeno and Rias going with Issei home.

"Hey Ise…"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we could go on a date too?" Rias asked.

"Me too!" Akeno said.

"Hmm where is this coming from?"

"Well you're going on a date with Rossweisse and I don't know…" Rias said but never finished.

"You got Jealous." Akeno said making Rias' face flare red.

"Ake-" Rias said but was cut off.

"Sure!" Issei told them.

"R-Really?" Akeno and Rias said in sync.

"Yeah? Why are you surprised?"

"No just… never mind I thought it would be harder…"

And so they went home happier then when they started.

 **(That Night)**

Issei is currently stuck on his bed with bodies all over him sleeping. Not that he didn't enjoy it…

 **[Issei.]**

"What's up?" Issei asked the wolf.

 **[You do realize if you're going on a date with Rias, Akeno, and Rossweisse your' going to have to take all of them on dates right? It wouldn't be fair otherwise.]**

And then it dawned on him the Wolf was right.

"Fffffffffffffffffffffffffffuuuuuuuuuu"

 **[BWahaha you just realized that? Good like Issei you're going to need it!]**

And so he just slept on it he would worry about it another day.

 **And that was Chapter 13!**

 **I hope you enjoyed sorry if this seemed a bit forced I had a bit of Writers block if you couldn't tell by how long it took to post this. So yeah I'm starting another story on here its still Highschool DXD and Issei will be the main character. Just it will be a more serious story… this story is more of action with a bit of comedyish? I don't know just the new story will be a Serious story compared to this! at least that's what I'm trying to do! Issei will be based off the character Rai or (Cadis Etrama Di Raizel) From the Webtoon comic "Noblesse" if you do plan on reading my new story I suggest look him up just so you know his basics. Now I say based off! I have to say this all the time Based off doesn't mean he is! So don't get that mistaken!**

 **Now if you have any suggestions or questions or anything of the sort! Just leave it in the Reviews or PM me! I love reading and answering everything I can!**


	14. The New Problems Appear!

**(Harem)**

 **For sure Harem: Rias, Rossweisse, Grayfia, Akeno, Serafall, Sona, Athena, Saeko (Lady Sitri), Kuroka, Tiamat, and Raynare.**

 **Most likely Harem list: Lady Phenex (Raven), Venelana Gremory, Seekvaira Agares, Kalawarner, Katerea, and Yasaka. P.S I'm going to keep these most likely until I figure out how to do it or think I can't do it.**

 **Maybe Harem list, Koneko, Irina, and Xenovia.**

 **Once again the Harem will most likely not be finished until the story is done. But if there's anyone you think I should add into the Harem leave it in the Reviews**

 **Chapter 14: The New Problems Appear!**

* * *

"Ugh!" Issei exclaimed as he was once again trapped on his bed by the girls.

 **[Oh come on Issei you know you enjoy this.]**

"I would probably enjoy this a lot more if I could at least move…" Issei said as he tried to move, but of course he couldn't.

It has been a week and a half since they got back from training and the days till the Young Devil Gathering are coming to a close. Everything got back to normal Issei, Rias, and Akeno finally finished their make-up homework and don't have to stay late at school doing school.

"Huh? Oh Issei your awake?" A tired Rossweisse asked.

"Yeah I woke up a while ago…"

"Why didn't you get up then?" A confused Rossweisse asked.

"Huh? Oh no reason in particular…" Issei said trying to play it off.

"Okay… well I'll go make breakfast would mind coming to help me?" Rossweisse asked.

"Sure!" Issei answered quickly as this was his golden way out of bed.

* * *

 **(At Breakfast)**

Currently everyone was sitting at the table eating their food until Rias spoke up.

"Oh Issei! I almost forgot to tell you!" Rias exclaimed.

"Tell me what?" Issei asked as he looked up from his food.

"We're going to have to stay late today and help Sona prepare for the Young Devil Gathering" Rias explained.

"Whaaat?! Whyyyy!? We just got done having to stay late for catch up work!" Issei whined.

"I know, I know… I'll make sure to reward you after." Rias said.

"Oh? And how are you going to "Reward" Issei? Maybe something naughty?" Akeno teased.

"Akeno!" Multiple girls yelled.

"Oh Shush it was just a joke! And plus one of us is going to have to be his first… so the real question is who?" Akeno asked, Which this made all the girls look at each other like a fight was about to break out.

"Okay! That's enough! We will cross that bridge when it comes!" Issei yelled trying to change topics.

"Fine…" Akeno sighed.

* * *

 **(After School: In The Gymnasium)**

"So… I never did ask but… What is the Young Devil Gathering?" Issei asked aloud to anyone in the room.

"It's basically what the name says. All of the most Talented and Prosperous Young Devils come to the Gathering to kind of… Socialize with each other and discuss the future and how we can lead the Underworld." Sona explained.

"I see… But I still don't see why I need to be there…" Issei said.

"I honestly don't know either… maybe Lord Lucifer just wants you to be there to know what it's like?" Sona asked.

"Oh trust me I've already gotten use to things like that…" Issei said under his breath.

"What was that?" Sona asked.

"What? Oh nothing!" Issei said while waving his hands back and forth.

* * *

 **(On the Way Home)**

Issei is currently walking home alone because Rias and Akeno had to finish up some things with Sona.

"Uhhhh, Finally I'm free!" Issei exclaimed as he stretched.

 **[Come on it was 2 hours… It's not going to kill you!]**

"No it may not kill me but it is boring as hell!" Issei said.

 **[Umm Issei? You sense what those girls are holding right?]** The Wolf asked while directing his attention to two girls wearing white robes walking towards him.

"Yeah… I'm going to take a wild guess and say they aren't supposed to be here… Rias isn't going to like this…" Issei said as he flared his aura to intimidate the girls.

Issei walked towards them and they noticed him quite quickly since he didn't care about hiding his power. He walked closer and noticed one girl was a beautiful young woman around Issei's age with long, chestnut hair and violet eyes. 'Why does she look so familiar?' Issei thought to himself. And the other was a young woman with chin-length blue hair with a dyed green fringe on the right side and dark yellow eyes. As he got within 50 feet their eyes started to widen in fear from his overwhelming presence. But once he got 25 feet the blue haired girl brought out her sword and readied to attack while the other girl stared at Issei very closely seemingly in thought.

"You do realize this is Devil territory right? You two aren't exactly welcomed here…" Issei said.

"Oh please don't talk to me like that! We are on strict church business and I suggest you keep going on your way devil." The blue haired one said with venom in her voice.

This didn't exactly go well with Issei. Getting commanded by somebody who couldn't even lay a finger on him was yelling at him? Treating him like trash? No that won't settle with Issei.

" **You know what? I suggest you figure out who's in charge right now.** And by the way I'm not a devil." Issei declared as he flared his power almost suffocating them.

He then started to walk away since he lost interest until the chestnut haired girl said something.

"Issei? Issei Hyoudou?" The chestnut haired girl asked.

"How do you know my name?" Issei said as he glared at the girl.

"Because it's me! Irina Shidou!" The now called Irina explained.

"Irina Shidou… Irina… Irina… Irina!" Issei hugged the unexpecting girl as he remembered her.

The blue haired girl didn't like this at all and her sword pointed it at Issei while he hugged Irina.

"What are you doing?" Issei asked sarcastically.

"Unhand her." The girl sharply answered.

"And who the hell do you think you are? Can't you see I know her?" Issei retorted while flaring his power again.

"Xenovia Quarta, And I suggest you unhand my partner I don't want your filthy hands on her." The now called Xenovia answered.

"Oh these hands? Don't worry about them being dirty I clean them every day. And I can clean them right now if you want… Here look fire kills all germs!" Issei exclaims as flames appear around his hands.

"Happy now?" Issei asked as he dissipated the flames and showed her his hands.

But Xenovia was speechless she didn't know how to answer.

"That's what I thought… your lucky you're Irina's friend because otherwise I would have taken you out the first time you spoke."

"Issei! You're scaring her!" Irina spoke up.

"Yeah, Yeah do you want to come by my house? I have some people you may want to meet." Issei explained.

"Sure! I would love to say hi to your parents too!" Irina exclaimed.

"Oh umm… They aren't with us anymore…" Issei said.

"What? …" Irina asked totally clueless.

"Ah… well the summer after you left we went on a trip to Kuoh Forest. And were attacked by a stray devil… and it ended up killing all 3 of us…" Issei explained.

"Oh Issei… wait… if the stray devil killed you… are you a devil?" Irina asked.

"Me? Oh no, no, no I was revived by the being in my sacred gear." Issei explained again.

"Really!? What's the being in it? One of the Heavenly Dragons?" Irina asked with stars in her eyes.

"Oh his name is Sköll I don't know if you've heard of it though… he didn't really like the spotlight…" Issei said.

"Hmm nope doesn't ring any bells… any ways thank you Mr. Sköll!" Irina said talking to Issei's arm.

"What are you doing?" Issei asked.

"Talking to Sköll?"

"This isn't the boosted gear Irina…" Issei explained.

"Then what does it look like?" Irina questioned.

"It can change it's forms. And that is just something Sköll added. Sköll is actually sealed inside of me it isn't just his soul its all of his power." Issei answered.

"Oh…" Irina said.

"Anyways it's getting late would you two like to stay at my place? I've got plenty of guest rooms." Issei offered.

"It would be blasphemy to stay under the same roof as y-" Xenovia tried to say only to get cut off by Irina.

"Sure!" Irina cheerfully agreed.

* * *

 **(Back Home)**

"Issei… Care to explain?" Rias said while gesturing towards Irina and Xenovia.

"Explain what?" Issei asked.

"Who these two are? And shouldn't you know that exorcists aren't exactly welcomed here." Rias asked.

"Who these two? This one is my wife Irina Shidou and this one Is her friend Xenovia." Issei said straight faced while Irina started blushing madly.

"Oh I se- Wait… would you mind repeating that Issei?" Rias asked.

"This is my wife Irina Shidou. And her friend Xenovia Quarta."

"W-W-W-Wife?!" Rossweisse yelled.

"Yep." Issei said with his signature grin while Irina almost passed out from the shock.

 **[Are you mentally unstable?]** The wolf asked Issei dumbfounded.

'It's called playing with fire smartass.' Issei told the wolf in his mind.

"Explain Issei!" Rossweisse yelled.

"Alright, alright! Long ago before I was introduced into the supernatural world me and Irina here were best friends! And we promised each other that we would get married!" Issei exclaimed.

"Issei! You remembered!" Irina yelled as she came out of her stupor and hugged Issei.

"I can't believe this… we have all been fighting… and there is already somebody a step ahead of us…"

"Irina! You are a woman of God! How could you do this!" Xenovia was flabbergasted.

"Xenovia listen to what you said "Married" that's what our father in heaven wants us to do!" Irina explained.

"Married… My Issei… Married…" Rossweisse was still in shock.

Issei quickly realized it was time for his little joke to end. "Alright, alright I'm just joking… Yes there was a promise but we were kids."

"Oh thank God…"

"Issei…" Rias said in an intimidating tone.

"I'm not scared of that Rias."

"Oh? Are you sure about that?"

"Positive." Issei said with his grin.

"You shouldn't play with fire Issei… You might get burnt."

"Oh on the contrary. Sometimes you need to play with the fire In order to evolve." Issei said confident in his words. Rias finally gave up and addressed the matter at hand.

"Okay now why are two exorcists in Devil territory?" Rias asked.

"We we're sent to retrieve holy sword fragments that the fallen angels have stolen." Xenovia said.

"Oh? And why wasn't I told of this beforehand?"

"Because we don't want devils butting into the churches business or worse."

"You make it sound like we would try and side with the fallen angels."

"It doesn't matter if I did this is church matter we do not want a devils help."

"Fine. But leave as soon as you're done." Rias finally said sternly.

"I wouldn't want to stay here any longer than necessary." Xenovia sneered.

"Irina you can sleep on the second floor. Last door on the right should be a free room large enough for the both of you." Issei exclaimed.

"Issei! You ca-"

"Enough! I already told them they could stay. And that's final."

"Fine…"

And so the night settled down.

* * *

 **(Later that Night)**

"Gramps? What do you want?" Issei asked Odin over the phone.

"Oh sorry for calling you this late… Loki is… Being awfully suspicious lately… I fear he is planning something…"

"Uncle Loki? What makes you think that."

"It's complicated… But I would stay on guard if I were you… he always liked you so he may come after you for help."

"Hmmm…"

"And I'll be coming to Kuoh for a meeting with Sirzechs."

"What…. When?!"

"In a few days. I think he said he was going to be here because of the Young Devil meeting."

"Dang… Just my luck…"

"Oh it can't be that bad."

"No it's not that… Just act like you don't know me… They still don't know who I am…"

"I see… you lasted longer than I expected…"

"Exactly so don't screw this up for me."

"Oh how rude when have I ever done something like that?"

"All the time…"

"Hmph Anyways I'll let you off here."

"Talk to you later Gramps."

"Bye."

And so the phone call ended leaving Issei in deep thought.

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

Irina and Xenovia were out of the house before anyone woke up (Much to Rias' happiness).

"Ah… What I wonderful day…" Issei sat outside right at sunrise.

"Agreed." A voice said behind him.

"Holy!" Issei jumped out of seat scared.

"Oh? Sorry I didn't mean to scare you Issei." Athena said in a worried tone.

"No you just surprised me… Why are you up so early?" Issei asked the Goddess.

"Hm? Didn't I tell you I always watch the sunrise?" Athena told him.

"You did? Sorry… I must have forgot."

"So what are you going to do?" Athena asked.

"About?"

"The Excalibur fragments those exorcists told us about yesterday."

"Ah… Well that's where it gets complicated… Now Loki seems to be snooping around and testing the waters… Gramps fears he's going to try and do something soon…"

"Ah…" Athena understood.

"So yeah… I'm going to be busy."

"When are you going to tell them your history?" Athena asked.

"About me being from the Norse? Who knows."

"Somebodies going to come and tell them soon enough."

"Yeah… That's what I'm waiting for…"

"Oh? Are you sure that's wise?"

"It's easier to defuse a situation started from someone else then try and calm down a situation you yourself started."

"I don't think that's how it works…"

"Eh. We'll see then."

And so they watched the sunrise together. Somewhere across the line Athena snuck her hand towards Issei's and grasped it.

* * *

 **(A Few Hours Later)**

Issei made his way towards the ORC Clubroom. He was late since Sona still had things she wanted him to help her with so he was forced to help.

"Ugh… So boring…" Issei sighed and reached for the doorknob to the Old School Building.

But as he grasped it, it flew open and out came Kiba who was clearly angry. Kiba didn't spare a glance to Issei and walked past him they both hit shoulders as he walked past. Issei was clearly confused so he went to confront the others.

"Okay what the hell Happe-! Woah…" Issei stopped when he saw everyone inside. Rias was close to tears, Akeno clearly didn't look happy, and Koneko wasn't eating any snacks.

"Oh. Issei…" Rias said as she had her hands on her forehead as she stared down at the table.

"Okay time to start talking. What happened?"

"Well you see… Kiba doesn't like the Excalibur fragments that much… No he doesn't just dislike them he despises them. So when we told him about the exorcists and their mission… He kind of… Got mad…"

"I see… And why doesn't he like the Fragments?"

"Because… As a child he was used as a lab rat… It was called the "Holy Sword Project" and long story short in the end when they failed to create any Holy sword wielders they exterminated everyone. Kiba's friends, family, everyone nobody was left. It was a miracle he found me when he did but…"

"He still holds that hatred…"

"Yeah… So when I forbid him from going to help or try and destroy them… He blew up at me and stormed out… He said if he must become a Stray to fulfil his life goal he would." Rias explained.

"That explains it I guess."

"So what do we do?" Akeno asked this time.

"What? Isn't it simple?" Issei said as he started towards the door.

"What?"

"My mom told me this once before she died. "If your friend jumps off a cliff are you going to follow him?" And that could honestly go multiple ways. But right now? I'm jumping off head first to help Kiba." Issei opened the door and took a step out.

"Issei. Don't help him. I forbid you." Rias said sternly as she looked at Issei.

"You don't control me **Rias**. And if my friend… no brother is going out and doing this the least I can do is follow through with him." Issei's voice when he spoke to Rias sent shivers down her spine.

"B-B-But…"

"But you are my mate… So… I'll keep an eye on him for you. I'll make sure you get your knight back and I help my friend." Issei said cheerfully as he finally closed the door and left.

"…"

"Issei is really…"

"Weird…"

"But that's what we love about him…"

"Agreed…"

* * *

 **(Somewhere in town)**

Issei finally found Kiba in the middle of town. Let's just say when Issei used his sense of smell he could smell "Moody Teenager" from miles away.

"Kiba!"

"Issei…"

"Finally I found you!"

"…"

"You know you really worried Rias and the rest." Issei tried to talk to him.

"If you're here to take me back… Forget it. This is my duty I need to do this." Kiba declared sternly.

"Take you back? Why would I?" Issei said and clearly confused Kiba.

"What? Then what are you here for?"

"To help you!"

"Huh? You're going to get in trouble though."

"So? It's not like I don't play with fire every day. And Hey! What are friends for!?"

"Issei…" Kiba was clearly surprised.

"Why are you so surprised? You should know how I am already!" Issei exclaimed.

"I know just… Thank you." Kiba said.

"You know what Kiba?"

"Wh-" Kiba was cut off as he was pulled into a Bro Hug.

"Bro hug." Issei said.

"Psh… Hahahaha." Kiba laughed at last. He clearly wasn't in the same mood as before and Issei smiled at this.

"Mission accomplished."

"Huh?"

"Sometimes you just gotta laugh in the face of adversity. And that's what a Bro hug is for!" Issei said as he shoved his fist in the air.

"Yeah… Agreed."

"Now shall we go find those Exorcists?" Issei offered.

"Sure."

And so they made their way through town to find the 2 Exorcists and find the Excalibur Fragments.

* * *

 **And That's It! Season 1 Done!**

 **Now you may be wondering. "Where the heck is "The Wolf's Succesor?" "Why does it say "Season 1 Done?" But fear not! I made this chapter for a few reasons. First of all I had it and I figured I needed to finish it. And second of all to tell you guys stuff. I'm doing my stories like Anime seasons. So every 12 or so chapters I'm going to take a break and work on a different story so I don't get too overwhelmed with one story. So I explained that on my other story "The Son of The True Satan" but I forgot to say that here… So I scared some people… Sorry… So I made this chapter so I could say that! That's why it isn't that big! When I make the real back to the Story Chapter it will be bigger!**

 **So Yeah... Don't start saying "Why isn't it bigger? You were gone so long." as i said i wasn't originally going to post this "Yet" so i posted this mainly to inform you all and have the next arc "Started"**

 **Anyways! The next Arc which is a mixture of 2 Canon Arcs. I'm super excited for it! It should be really epic! I hope! I'm planning a big fight scene between Issei and… *Cough* A God *Cough* So stay tuned!**

 **I also may have rushed this chapter just a tiny bit... So sorry for any errors...**

 **Now I'm always going to be accepting Harem Ideas! So Send me All of them! Mwahahaha! But for real if you think of anyone good tell me! The Harem won't be done until the story ends!**

 **Now if you got any Questions, Ideas, Or just freaking anything just Review or PM me! I love all of them! The more that I see the more motivated I am! And ask any author they will say the same thing! So yeah! Review!**

 **Anyways I felt really happy finishing this chapter so… Expect this to be back soon. I felt motivated unlike when I went for a break and I should be able to write this again soon!**

 **Anyways that's all! Once again If you Have any Questions or anything of the like! Just Review or PM me! I read and answer everything I think I need answering! (That means if it's something I don't know if it's a question or not I may answer or just leave it be :P believe me it happens a lot…)**

 **Toodles!**


End file.
